Cherokee Rose
by Sasha.D.1013
Summary: Daryl and Raven's world collide after a visit to Hilltop by the group from Alexandria. Raven's only love is her horse and Daryl has been done with loving anything for a long time. He's had a lot of practice hardening his heart but the dark vixen is finding cracks in his armor. Will Raven be the one that will finally make Daryl feel again? Rated for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

A droplet of perspiration slid slowly down Raven's arched neck disappearing into the valley under her shirt. If there was one thing she missed from the old world or the world pre apocalypse, was air conditioning. The morning sun beat down unmercifully on her dark hair as she craned her neck further to get a better view. Strangers had come to Hilltop this morning and as much as that scared her, she couldn't help but be fascinated by them. They seem to be much different than the usual rabble Negan sent to take their food and medicine. There was civility about them but fierceness radiated off their entire beings. If Hilltop had to fight these people, quite frankly it would be over in about 30 seconds flat. Raven watched as the group made their way into the main house, letting out a long slow breath. she hadn't realized she had been holding it this whole time. With the slam of the door, Raven looked down at her feed bucket and with a sigh, grabbed it and continued to her initial destination, the horse barn.

A soft whinny tickled her ears as Raven entered the barn. Shaking off her current thoughts of the strangers, Raven smiled warmly at the love of her life, her black as night stallion, Obsidian. He had been her everything since she had found him trapped by two walkers, inches away from being eaten alive. Quickly she dispatched the dead and then spoke to the panicked horse softly trying to calm him. After a fleeting moment of uncertainty, the enormous horse came to her, laying his muzzle on her shoulder, perhaps in thanks. Whatever it was, the two had been inseparable ever since.

"Good morning my sweet boy" grinned Raven and she stroked his large head, taking time to scratch him behind his ears. Obsidian, or "Sid" for short, snorted in approval and gave a playful tug on Raven's long dark hair.

"Hey now mister, a guy usually has to buy me dinner first before I let him play with my hair...".

Sid snorted again which made Raven laugh. He was the only bright spot in this chaotic new world and Raven was truly grateful they had found each other.

Pouring the grain into his trough, Raven watched fondly as Sid began munching on his breakfast. A frown suddenly wrinkled her brow, after inspecting Sid's coat. He needed a bath and she couldn't put it off anymore. She knew everyone at Hilltop considered it wasting water by giving him a bath, but screw them and their dirty looks. Sid meant more to her than the whole lot of them. Piling her thick dark hair into a messy bun on top of her head, Raven looked around for her bucket and supplies. Missing...again. Peering on the top shelf of the old wooden closet...there they were...again. Raven cursed under her breath, picking up the wooden ladder that was nearly rotted through. She had been complaining to Gregory for weeks about this ladder and how it wasn't fit to hold the weight of a toddler, but he had shrugged off her complaints and told her that if she wanted a new one, go find one herself...which she would do in a heartbeat if he would let her outside the walls of Hilltop. No, she knew what he wanted...he would happily get her anything she wanted IF she would come to his bed. That was something she would never even consider. The mere thought of him made her stomach turn and skin crawl. Not only was he the biggest coward she knew, always down on bended knee for Negan and his ilk, giving them everything they work for. He was the worst kind of coward, a deceitful one. While they scrimped together food and other resources, he sat in his big house dining on fresh meat and wine. He had told everyone that he was suffering just like everybody else, but Raven knew better. She had seen it first hand, when he had tried getting her to join him there months ago. She hoped the strangers figured out his deceitful nature sooner rather than later.

Raven propped the ladder against the shelves letting out a long slow breath. Slowly she began climbing the rickety contraption that groaned with every step up she took. Finally at the top, she grabbed the bucket and brushes, dropping them to the ground. Ever so slowly she began her descent when suddenly the sounds of Sid stomping and neighing grabbed her attention. Turning to see why her horse was in distress, she heard the ladder give a loud crack as she began falling through the air. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She could hear frightened cries from Sid as her body plunged quickly towards the ground. All she could think of was how much this was going to hurt when suddenly her fall was broken by a pair of strong muscular arms.

"Ompf" he said as both their bodies tumbled to the ground. Raven hadn't realized her eyes had been closed until she found herself opening them and staring into a set of brilliant blue ones. Raven felt her heart skip a beat and could feel her cheeks begin to warm with the feel of his thick, sinewy arm wrapped around her waist. All that quickly faded and reality crashed in when he abruptly stood up with a deep grunt, pulling Raven to her feet.

"You alright?"

Raven shook her head, thankful her bun had come undone and her hair was now hiding her burning cheeks.

"What the hell...don't you people know no better using rotten ladders? Good Lord" grumbled the stranger.

Raven's blush deepened but this time from embarrassment. She was glad he had been there to help her, but it got it cut her quick to what he was implying.

"I'm not stupid. Yes it was rotten, but I have to care for my horse and as you can see, there's no other ladders around."

The stranger eyed her warily and grunted again. Sid, still being a bit upset from all the commotion stomped and snorted showing he too didn't like the stranger's tone.

"He don't seem to like me much"

A nervous giggle almost escaped Raven's lips but she thought better of it.

"He doesn't like anybody really, except me but we saved each other, so its to be expected." Raven explained shyly. The stranger grunted again and stepped closer to Sid, getting a better look at him.

"This beast got a name?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, then answered him quietly.

"Obsidian...ater the black volcanic rock. I named him..."

The stranger looked at her angrily and snapped "I ain't stupid, I know what obsidian is".

Raven began to feel hurt and angry and confused to why he seem to be trying his best to bait her.

Through gritted teeth she continued " I don't think you're stupid. I was going to further explain that when the sun hits his coat just right, it looks just like that volcanic glass. I call him Sid for short"

The stranger stared at her for a moment then glanced at Sid.

"Well, I hope he's worth almost breaking your neck for."

Raven's chin jutted forward, placing her hands on her hips in a stubborn stance "He's the only one I would risk it for on this God forsaken planet"

That seemed to connect with the stranger. He thought for a moment and shook his shaggy haired head in what looked like a slight agreement.

"So you were after that bucket and brushes and stuff? Why don't you keep it down here so you don't have to climb that piece of shit?"

Raven looked at him exasperated. Was he just messing with her or did he really think she was that stupid? Trying her best not to start yet another fight, she began slowly...

"I don't put it up there. I put it here on the bottom shelf, but someone keeps moving it because they don't want me using it. I use it to wash Sid down and most people around here think it's a huge waste of resources and don't want me to do it. They don't understand that I have to do it. If I don't, he could get mange and die and that's NOT going to happen."

The stranger looked at her, shook his head again and quietly said "right". then continued

"Alright, well I did my good deed for the day, so I'm out. Like I said, hope he's worth the trouble"

Instantly Raven said "He is."

Raven watched as the stranger turned and began making his way out of the barn. Curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't help to ask another question.

"Hey...um...I'm Raven... and you are?"

Raven watched as his steps slowed but did not bother to turn around. She was almost positive he was going to ignore her until a gruff voice spoke

"Daryl"

Raven watched as he continued walking, seeing the angel wings on his back disappear behind the door.

Daryl...Raven thought. The angel wings were fitting...too bad he's an asshole.

Later that day Raven hung back and watched as Daryl's group gathered on Gregory's front porch. They didn't seem to be mad, but they didn't see happy either. Gregory soon appeared and called everyone in the small village to his front lawn for an announcement. Raven did as she was asked, but made sure to stay out of Gregory's line of sight as he began speaking.

"My Hilltop neighbors. These good people are our guests. They will be staying with us for the next few days during our...negotiations. They are from a town near here called Alexandria and we will be hopefully forming a new partnership with them. Please make them feel welcome. They will need places to stay, so I ask a few of you give up your homes and bunk with your neighbors."

A murmur rippled through the crowd wondering who would be the oh so lucky ones that would have to give up their home. Raven didn't have to wonder, she already knew she would be one. Gregory continued.

"Max and Erma, if you would bunk with Joe and Martha so Rick and Michonne have a place to sleep I would appreciate it. Same with Sam and Sarah, I think you could stay with John and Amy so Glenn and Maggie have a spot? Stan and Margaret, how about you stay with the Krugers so Abraham and Rosita have a pillow to rest their heads Ah and Raven, let's see...there's plenty of room in my house, you can stay with me while Daryl will stay in your place."

Raven looked at Gregory grinning like the Cheshire cat. Infuriated but keeping her wits about her, she responded.

"Sure Daryl can have my place. I'll be happy to oblige...but I'd rather sleep in the barn with my horse than bunk with you"

Raven could see Gregory's jaw clench through his fake smile. She also heard someone snort softly with laughter, but she wasn't sure where it came from. Daryl then spoke up.

"I don't need her place. I won't be here much. I'm going on a run tonight for some supplies. When I get back if I'm tired I'll bunk with ole' Sid in the barn. He and I go way back".

Raven stared at Daryl and felt herself blush deeply when he gave her a quick wink. She wasn't thrilled how someone she just met could make her feel so...she was at a loss for words. Gregory continued.

"Fine, fine...thank you everyone for your cooperation. Again, please make our guests feel at home. " and with that turning on his heel he disappeared behind his giant mahogany doors.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Once he started with the families bunking with other ones, she knew where he was going with that. Just the thought wanted to make her vomit. She would have gladly given up her shack to Daryl since she did kind of owe him, but to sleep in the same house as Gregory? Not happening. Raven watched as Daryl and...Rick? she thought his name was, began walking and talking quietly between themselves. She then watched Daryl approach a motorcycle. Smiling to herself, she wasn't surprised that was his choice of transportation but she was confused as he turned away from it and instead jumped into the cab of a pick up truck. Always keeps me guessing, that one she mused. As the soft evening sky began to give way to night, Raven watched as Daryl drove through the opened the doors of Hilltop, blending in with the night. Walking back to her hut, she could help but feel a twinge of jealousy...to be able to come and go as you please... must be nice. She would leave this place if it wasn't for Sid. She knew if it were just the two of them, it would be near impossible to take proper care of him, plus the thought of him becoming dinner for the dead? The very thought shook her to her core. She would continue to deal with whatever bullshit Gregory dished out just as long as it kept Sid safe.

Raven rose early the next morning and walked through the still sleeping town. She hadn't slept well last night and decided hanging with Sid might calm her nerves a little. Grabbing a bucket of his breakfast she made her way to the barn. If he finished his breakfast quick enough, maybe she could get his bath in today without anyone knowing since she wasn't able to the day before with all the commotion. Raven slipped into the barn happily greeted by her big beautiful boy.

"Good morning there handsome" Raven crooned. Sid responded with a soft whinny and a foot stomp. Pouring his oats in his trough, she petted him absentmindedly thinking about the day before. Realizing that was not a good thing to do, Raven went back to the cupboard to collect her brush and bucket. Rounding the corner she was stunned to find a ladder propped up against the closet door. It wasn't just any ladder, it was a metal one! No rotting for this one! Raven's head was spinning. Who could have left this? She doubted it was Gregory, especially after the lip she gave him yesterday. Daryl? But was he even back from his run? Raven tore out of the barn to find and see his black truck parked where it had been yesterday. She knew then it had been him. Smiling to herself she slowly walked back to the barn to finally give Sid his bath.

Admiring the ladder again, she pushed it aside to open the closet door. Staring at the shelves she was shocked to find two shelves filled with all different kinds of brushes, combs blankets and buckets. Everything anyone could ever dream of needing to groom a horse. Not only that, there had to be a 50 pound sack of oats at the bottom of the closet! Raven wanted to cry. She had been worrying about getting oats for him as of late. She had been lucky so far and had been able to trade and barter for food for him but it was getting low and she wasn't quite sure what to do. She knew she could ask Gregory but she also knew what he would want in return. Raven was mesmerized by everything and at first didn't see the shadow that leaned up against the wall, watching her. Finally catching a glimpse of the shadow out of the corner of her eye, Raven spun around...Daryl.

Overcome with emotions, Raven couldn't control herself. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she held onto him tightly, whispering"thank you" over and over again letting all of her pent up stress slip away. Feeling his arms slip around her waste, she felt him hug her back, when suddenly it became so much more than a hug. Raven was shocked to find her body reacting the way it was. The feeling of his hard body slightly pressed against her enflamed parts of her she had almost forgotten about. Wanting more, did she dare lean further into him? Her heart began racing and her breath caught as his grip tightened around her waist. Feeling his face in her hair, all she could think of was searching for his lips and how much she wanted his mouth on hers. Tilting her head back she was abruptly shoved backwards, rudely breaking the spell that had encircled them. Her breath was coming quickly as she suddenly felt as though she was standing naked in a room full of strangers. She dared to take a quick glance at Daryl and it was apparent he too hadn't expected this reaction with his heavy breathing and own cheeks flushed with a bit of pink. Raven wasn't sure what to say or do. Finally, finding some self composure she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel...uncomfortable , I just...it's just...it's just that nobody has ever done anything like this for me and i ..."

"I didn't do it for you!" Daryl snapped. "I did it for him" nodding his head in Sid's direction.

Of course he did...Raven's embarrassment grew ten fold. Staring at the ground, all she could think to do was say "I'm sorry" only that didn't seem to even phase Daryl.

"I mean what the hell. You throw yourself at anyone that shows an ounce of kindness? Good lord...I mean Gregory may want you, but I sure as hell don't"

Raven was mortified and felt her eyes well up. She accepted that she had misread his kindness and truly felt bad she had created this situation, but now he was just being mean for spite. Raven glared at him through her tears. With clenched teeth she again apologized.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. Trust me, it won't happen again"

"Sure as hell won't" grunted Daryl as he stomped his way out of the barn.

Raven collapsed in a puddle on the barn floor, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep her body from shaking completely apart. What the hell just happened? Why on earth did she act like that with him? She hadn't been interested in a guy "that way" in like forever...well at least since the world ended and a guy like Daryl? A guy who would rather punch you in the face as soon as look at you. Raven was mentally kicking herself for poking that certain bear. She honestly hadn't meant to, she had just been so overwhelmed with the act of kindness, she had lost her mind a bit. He had been the first person that had made her feel anything in a long, long time and she had just got carried away. But after thinking harder on it, it hadn't been all her! He had hugged her back! He was the one that had buried his face in her hair and pulled her closer. Then suddenly a little ball of anger started burning in the pit of her stomach. Who in the hell did he think he was treating her like that anyway? She hadn't realized being attracted to her was such a disgusting idea. Plus that crack about Gregory? Seriously low blow. No, he wasn't worth one of her tears let alone reducing her to a pity puddle sitting in the floor. Pulling herself up Raven made her way over to Sid, kissing him squarely on the nose. He was the only male she needed in her life. All the rest are nothing but trouble.

...

.

"


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Daryl's chest heaved as he leaned himself up against the outside of the barn. What the hell just happened? He could feel his heart still racing as the scent of her hair still lingered in his mind. I need a smoke he thought, cursing himself as his fingers shook, trying to light his cigarette. After taking a deep drag, Daryl hung his head deep in thought.

He had noticed her yesterday morning when they had arrived at Hilltop. She had been hiding behind a trellis, watching them. He thought it was odd that she would hide, but then again he knew his group could be a little intimidating a fact they took great pride in. After entering the house he watched from a window as the girl picked up a bucket and headed to the barn. Now that piqued his curiosity. She was obviously going to feed something and if they had livestock, then he needed to know what and how many. With a nod to Rick, Daryl slid out the side door with nobody the wiser.

He had gotten to the barn just in time to see her climb the ladder and he could tell from a distance that it was a very bad idea to climb it. He had entered the barn to comment on the bad idea but the horse had announced his entrance before he could say anything which spooked the girl causing the ladder to fracture. He ran as fast as he could and was lucky enough to catch her as she fell. He hadn't really thought much of her one way or the other until she opened her eyes. His heart had done a funny flip as he stared into her deep pools of green. She immediately irritated him. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he couldn't help himself. Something about her told him he needed to stay far far away. He looked her up and down... she looked like she'd last 2.5 seconds out there...especially if she doesn't have enough sense to stay off a rotted ladder.

The horse was something else though and he kind of understood why she was risking her neck for him. He reminded him a little of the horse he and Aaron had tried-and failed to save. This one was much larger though. Could probably plow a field in half a day. He looked at her again, Merle would have called her an uppity uptown bitch. If the world hadn't ended ain't no way this chick would look at him twice or give him the time of day. Point proven when she felt the need to explain her horse's name...good Lord. He actually hadn't known what obsidian was, but this dumb bitch wasn't about to know that. He'd had enough of her and her nag when she had asked his name. His first thought was to ignore her but not knowing why exactly, he told her. After leaving the barn he had the unfortunate displeasure of running straight into Gregory. He knew with first looks, he didn't like him at all.

"Ah, Daryl is it? smiled Gregory.

Daryl hated that fake smile and would love nothing more than to punch it off his smug face.

"yeah"

"So Daryl, anything interesting in the barn?"

Daryl stared a hole right through him. He wasn't fooling him one bit. He had a hard-on for the girl in the barn and wanted to know if he had any interest in her.

"You mean that fine piece of ass in there? Yup saw it and wouldn't mind giving that one a good ride if you know what I mean..." Daryl said with a wide grin. Gregory looked like he was about to choke him and Daryl couldn't be more amused.

"Daryl!" called Rick approaching them from across the lawn. "what's going on here?"

Daryl, eyeing Gregory spoke quietly. "Nothing man, just talking to a guy about a horse".

Gregory glared at Daryl knowing full well what he had meant before.

Gregory regaining his composure slapped an arm around Rick and said to them "Come, let's announce your sleeping arrangements" Daryl watched them walk away knowing eventually he'd have to kill Gregory. Didn't know when or how, but it was certain, that sumabitch needs to go.

During the announcement Daryl watched as Raven hid herself among the people, he also saw how Gregory never took his eyes off her. He was taken aback when Gregory announced how he would be sleeping at Raven's but got the message when Gregory said she would be sleeping with him. He couldn't help it as a warm satisfaction creeped into his thoughts when the girl Raven shot down Gregory pretty quick in front of everyone. He hadn't meant to laugh out loud but he wasn't about to apologize for it neither. Not really knowing why it made him happy to know she had zero interest in the prick. He knew there was no way he was going to take her house and let them know that he too would rather sleep in the barn. Again not knowing why, he had thrown her a wink and took great pleasure seeing her blush. Trying to shake himself out of this stupor he then explained he would be going on a run. Rick had looked at him quizzically, wondering why he would chose now to go but he had to get away, get that damn girl and horse out of his head.

Deciding against his bike, Daryl climbed inside the cab of the truck. Driving into the night, he didn't want to admit to himself he knew exactly where he was going. He had seen an abandoned horse farm about 20 miles south of Hilltop and figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to check it out. Might have medicine or even food...or horse stuff. Daryl sat smiling on his way back, didn't find food, but found a little medicine and hit jackpot on the horse stuff. He even found a nice ladder that could replace the old rotten one. He didn't know why it made him happy, but it did. He couldn't wait to get back to Hilltop and put everything in the barn. She'd be really surprised with everything and that too made him feel good. Back at Hilltop, Daryl worked quickly and quietly loading everything into the barn. He had even found a few sugar cubes and thought maybe ole' Sid might warm up to him a little if he gave them to him.

The horse and Daryl eyed each other, both a little nervous.

"Hey there Sid, got something here for ya"

The horse shook his head up and down, still a little wary of Daryl. Holding out his hand with the sugar cubes Daryl could see how much Sid wanted them, but still didn't totally trust him. Little by little Daryl was finally able to coax the dark stallion to eat from his hand. Sid eagerly licked Daryl's fingers clean of the sugar and seemed a lot more comfortable with him now, this too made him feel really good. Good enough to finally shut his eyes for awhile. His eyes had flown open the moment he heard her enter the barn. He had laid there listening to her fawn all over the horse and for some unknown reason he felt a small twinge of jealousy... what the hell? When he had heard her by the cupboard he sauntered over to watch her reaction. It had been kind of cool watching her look like some kid on Christmas morning. What happened next had left him stunned. He wasn't sure what to do as she threw her arms around his neck, crying. What the hell...wasn't like he bought her a damn ring or something, all the crap was for a damn horse! But as her body had trembled under his, he couldn't help himself as he slid his arms around her tiny waist. Her soft body had conformed to his rugged one when something began to awaken in him. Burying his face in her hair, the scent of her intoxicated him. Her scent reminded him of the forest floor after a warm spring rain...just one of his few favorite things. As her body had pressed closer into his, he was suddenly consumed of wanting her. All he could think about was how he would do anything to taste her lips, to slip his tongue into her sultry pliant mouth savoring the very essence of her...

Daryl shook his head, trying to drive out the memories. As he felt his jeans tighten again, it took all he had not to go back in there, shove her up against the barn pole and have his way with her. My God, what is wrong with me? he thought. You don't even know this girl and suddenly she's all you can think about? Merle would have kicked his ass sideways until Tuesday if he had been there. Aint no Dixon boy gonna go all lovesick over some dumb piece of ass. He was still mentally berating himself when Rick approached looking at his friend with another quizzical look.

"Daryl...you alright?"

Daryl flinched. Dammit! He had been so wrapped up in this crap he hadn't even heard Rick until he was right on top of him.

"Fine" he grumbled.

Rick stared at his friend a moment longer. What was going on with him? In all the time he had known Daryl, he had never been able to startle the ever observant tracker. Something had him spooked and it was a bit unnerving.

"I said I was fine asshole, what you want?'

Rick shook his head...there's the Daryl he knew and loved like a brother.

"You, me, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita and Abraham need to have a meeting. I got an idea I want to run past you guys, something I think will help Hilltop and us get back home sooner."

"Fine" grunted Daryl. "Sooner we're out of here, the better"

Rick couldn't help staring at his friend again.

"What?!" shouted Daryl "y' act like y'never seen me before...get it together Rick!"

Rick watched as Daryl stormed away, still completely confused. What had happened to him? When suddenly a dark haired girl appeared from the barn. Rick couldn't help but stare at her as she walked past, she was absolutely stunning. Rick's stare garnered a dirty look from her as she stomped by throwing him a verbal "what?!" A smile played at the corners of his mouth...so that's what this was all about. A familiar arm slipped around Rick's waist and he sighed as he felt his body lean into her.

"what was that all about?" asked a puzzled Michonne.

Rick smiled warmly at her, giving her a quick kiss before responding

"I think Daryl has finally met his match"

Daryl sat squirming in his chair. Normally he felt right at home with his group, but huddled in this tiny shack, he was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. The sooner they got this over with and start heading for home the better. He needed to be where everything made sense again. Rick finally started.

"Alright, so I've been taking inventory of the supplies, food and people here. I think we can all agree we can trust Gregory about as far as we can throw him. I know none of us here like him, but I do think there are some people who live here that deserve a fighting chance and with the right combat training could be an asset to us. Maggie, Glenn and Abraham I'd like you three to stay here and keep an eye on things. Maggie you seem to have established some promising communication with Gregory, see what else you can get out of him about this Negan. He sees himself as a sort of ladies man so he'll be oblivious to what you're really doing."

Daryl accidently let a snort of laughter slip out at the thought of Gregory being a ladies man which made everyone turn and look at him. Rick continued fighting to keep a knowing smile off the corners of his mouth.

"The rest of us, we'll take a group of Hilltop people back to Alexandria. We have the resources there to better teach these people how to shoot and fight. I've already compiled a list of people that we'll be taking with us."

Daryl was immediately torn. A big part of him wanted to pull Rick aside and suggest to him that they take Raven with them. Knowing Gregory and his intentions he didn't want him anywhere near her. But on the other hand it was none of his business what happened with her and the further away he got from her, the better. He decided on the latter. She was a big girl and would have to take care of herself. He knew it was the right choice for him, but that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. Damn her.

Later that day they all gathered again on Gregory's front balcony, calling the people of Hilltop to gather there as well. Daryl was doing his best to keep his back to the crowd. A big part of him wanted to turn around to see where she was...but he knew it was better not to see her. Rick began.

"Thanks to everyone for gathering here. After some talks with your leader Gregory, we've all decided that first Maggie will be staying to continue the progress made in negotiations." Daryl glanced at Gregory and became disgusted with the look Gregory's on face. Asshat looked like the cat that ate the canary. Rick continued "Glenn and Abraham will also be staying to help with protection and training.". Daryl almost laughed when he saw Gregory's face fall after realizing Maggie's husband Glenn would also be staying.

"Secondly we will be taking a group from Hilltop back to Alexandria with us for combat training. At Alexandria we have a gun range, an archery range and other arenas to practice hand to hand combat. The people that will be going are...". as Rick began reading the names doubt started creeping back into Daryl's head. Maybe he should have said something to Rick. Alexandria was big enough that they wouldn't have to see each other unless they wanted to. He didn't know what to do. He went back to listening to Rick drone on...

"...Ben and Nancy Smith, Clark Grissom, and lastly Raven Runningcloud".

Daryl felt his heart slightly squeeze. He was glad but he wasn't. Daryl couldn't resist the urge to turn around and find her. Easily he spotted her leaning up against the tree towards the back. She looked as shocked as he felt. Their eyes locked for a brief moment but she quickly looked away. He tried to read what was going on with her but it was just too difficult. Rick continued

"Alright everyone, pack your stuff tonight, we leave at first light in the morning. Thanks for your cooperation...". Gregory realizing what had just happened interrupted Rick.

"Ah Rick, a couple of the people you have on your list can't go. Toby, he's diabetic and is under a doctor's care...and Raven...Raven she takes care of the animals. She's the only one that does so she can't go...".

Rick stared at Gregory for a moment and then spoke slowly. "I see...well I agree...Toby needs to stay, I get that...but Raven? She's going, end of discussion."

Gregory began to stammer "but, but Rick, listen here Rick..."

Rick's head whipped around shoving his face two inches away from Gregory "is there a problem?" and Gregory, being who he is... backed down and shook his head no. Daryl had to smirk at Gregory, dude's face was so red he looked like a tick about to pop. Daryl was enjoying Gregory's discomfort so much he at first didn't hear Raven's voice as she approached.

"Um...excuse me...Rick?" both Rick and Daryl turned to find the petite dark haired girl standing behind them.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Raven looked nervous, but resolved.

"I want to go, I mean I really want to go but I can't leave my horse. He would never survive...I'm the only one that can feed him and groom him...everyone else he bites. He's kind of persnickety like that."

Rick placed his hands on his hips and stared into her tiger green eyes. He was really starting to understand why Daryl had it bad for her. She may have been scared, but she wasn't afraid and was the number one reason he chose her to go...well that and Daryl.

"You sure you really want to go?"

Raven looked at him and nodded looking a bit confused.

"Alright, I figured you and the horse were a package deal. He comes too. Daryl I think I remember seeing a horse farm about 20 miles south of here"

Daryl shook his head "Yeah, I know where it is"

Rick continued" Good...ok I want you to take the truck and see if you can hook it up to one of those horse trailers. I think I saw a few of them, shouldn't have any trouble finding one. Daryl shook his head in agreement. "I also want you to take Raven...Raven...anything you think you'll need for that horse, grab it. I don't think there's a horse farm near Alexandria and I don't want to have to make a two day trip for a horse brush"

Raven looked as stunned as Daryl felt.

"Listen Rick, I can do this on my own, I don't need her to go with...".

"She goes Daryl" Rick said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Dammit.

,


	3. Chapter 3 Alexandria

Raven's nerves were raw as she sat in the cab of the truck opposite Daryl. She had pressed herself up against the door to make sure he couldn't accuse her of trying to get close to him or anything. Dude seemed to be trying to hit every pot hole in the road though. Her ribs were going to ache later after jamming them into the door handle countless times.

Finally arriving, he pulled the tuck slowly to the large stable that must have housed 30 horses at one time. Raven could picture what a beautiful place this must have been back in the day. Daryl brought the truck to the stop and sat for a moment staring at the barn.

"Stay" he grumbled and slipped out of the truck just barely clicking the door shut.

That lit a fire under her ass.

Stay? Seriously? What was she? His fricken dog? Raven sat there letting her anger fester and boil. He had a lot of nerve. Rick sent her with him for a reason and that reason wasn't to just sit in the damn truck. "Screw him" she thought and slipped out of the truck clicking the door shut.

Raven quietly entered the stable, standing there letting her eyes adjust to the pitch black room. Noises were coming from the other side but she couldn't quite make out what was going on. Suddenly she could see Daryl fighting two of the dead. He looked like he was handling them fine but Raven could see a third coming up from behind, going for his shoulder…..Raven ran.

"Thwap" in went her buck knife into the dead's skull. Raven turned just as Daryl was shoving a pitchfork into the second dead's skull. Feeling a little bit proud that she had helped him, she couldn't help but smile a little and feel a little smug. He was damn lucky she had come in when she did.

"What the hell?! I thought I told you to stay in the damn truck?!" he yelled.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she thought. Raven glared at him in the darkness wanting to cuss him a blue streak. Fighting the urge to shove her buck knife into HIS skull, she said the only thing she could think of…"You're welcome." adding "asshole" under her breath. Marching past him she went straight to the stalls. Looking in each one she could see that Daryl must have cleaned them out pretty good with his first trip. She did find a couple bottles soap, a scraper for his hooves and a few other odds and ends but that was about it. Shoving everything into her bag, she found her way back outside.

Daryl glared at her through the truck's window. He was backing it up to one of the horse trailers he had found to use for the trip. "Stupid bitch" he thought. He knew it was wrong and he knew she had helped him but it had scared him to see her near those things. It was obvious she had put one down before and he'd probably have to re-think the whole "she wouldn't last 2.5 seconds out here" but he didn't like how he had felt when he thought she could be in danger. If he panicked every time she was in danger in this new world, he'd never make it. He had to figure this out and fast. Exiting the truck, Daryl still deep in thought began hitching the trailer to the truck.

Raven slid back into the passenger seat, closing the door quietly. She could see in the side mirror Daryl wrestling with the trailer and she had a fleeting thought of offering her help..."yeah not going there" again she mumbled. Finally hearing a loud "Clunk" she knew he had been able to get it hitched. She sat staring out the passenger window while he climbed back in. Daryl pulled the truck around slowly and began driving away from the farm. Silence and tension filled the cab of the truck and Raven had actually jumped when she heard the click of his lighter as he lit his cigarette. The silence in the truck was driving her mad and she was fighting the urge to scream when Daryl finally broke the sullenness.

"Did you find anything good?"

Raven's first thought was to ignore him, but not wanting to go back to listening him breath and tap his fingers on the steering wheel, she answered.

"A few things. I think you got all the good stuff your first trip. This is just some soap and such"

Silence again.

Driving on through the night, Raven began to feel sad that she hadn't enjoyed this trip more. This was the first time she had been outside the walls of Hilltop since she had arrived there and it should have been more like an adventure. Feeling a pinch in her boot, she realized she forgotten to put her knife back in its sheath and had instead put it in her boot. Slipping it out and putting it back where it belonged, Daryl spoke again.

"Where'd ya get that knife?"

Raven stroked the handle lovingly, tracing the bear so intricately carved into the bone. She could barely get out the words without her past squeezing her heart. Finally she whispered

"My dad"

She stole a glance at Daryl and he was staring at her. Not in a bad way...not really in a good way either. More like in a knowing way. She'd guess he knew how she was feeling and had been there himself. She went back to staring out the window, not trusting herself to speak until the tightness in her chest passed. For awhile the silence was welcomed.

Daryl couldn't help himself, looking at the girl. When he had asked about the knife, he watched as the pain passed over her and settled in her eyes. He regretted asking her about it instantly. He hadn't thought about who she was before Hilltop. He had figured she had been there since the beginning but now...it was pretty obvious this is another thing he had been wrong about when it came to her. He knew now that she had once had a family, people that cared about her. But seeing how she was alone at Hilltop, she must have lost them. Daryl stared out his own window trying to push down deep his own feelings when it came to dealing with the losses he had encountered.

They drove on for a little while when Daryl spoke again.

"So what kind of name is Runningcloud anyway? You Indian or something?"

Raven gritted her teeth. Her first thought was to correct him and say "Native American" but she decided against it. He was trying, and she was tired of fighting.

"Yeah. Both my parents were. My dad, he was Cherokee. My mom, she was Siksika...Blackfoot. She was from Alberta, Canada and he was from Montana. There used to be this big pow wow every year and that's where they met and fell in love. My dad used to tell me all these stories about her and how they met." Memories were usually really hard for Raven, but these...she couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't know your mom?" questioned Daryl

Raven shook her head. "She died when I was a baby. Drunk driver on the Res. Sorry, reservation. After they married, she had moved to Montana with my dad and they stayed on the reservation. After she died, my dad couldn't stay there anymore, said everything there reminded him too much of her so he picked up and moved us here...well not here really, but Virginia"

Silence again .

She wanted to ask him about himself but...after glancing at him again, she thought better of it. Things between them might be a little better but she knew he'd never open up to her just after a few generic questions.

"So if your parents are Indian...oh wait. They don't like that do they? Sorry Native American, how come you got the green eyes?".

Raven smiled to herself. He really was trying.

"My great great grandmother was white. Blonde hair and green eyes. Every since she came into the family, in every generation one child has been born with green eyes. They used to call it "the curse" but when I was born my dad said they stopped calling it that"

Daryl glanced at her but stayed quiet. All he could think was of course they stopped calling it a curse, how could they call something that beautiful a curse? Didn't mean he liked her or anything..just meant he wasn't blind.

The truck rolled to a stop in front of the gates. With the metal doors slowly opening, Daryl guided truck and trailer through, creeping to a hault with Rick there to greet them.

"You two are still in one piece...good" he said with a slight smile.

Daryl glanced at Raven and turned to Rick.

"Yeah, she done good. Helped me take down some walkers. Got the rest of the supplies and trailer. It was a good trip"

Raven was nothing short of stunned. She didn't know what to say so she just shook her head and stared at the ground.

"Alright, well good, then. Glad it all worked out. I'll see you two in the morning" and began to walk away.

Raven glanced at Daryl and felt the peace of the cabin of the truck slip away and the awkwardness return.

"OK well then...night" she stammered.

Daryl gave her a nod and turned to the truck.

Walking to her cabin, Raven stopped and turned to look at the barn. She suddenly had a bad feeling and needed to be near Sid. She wouldn't put it past Gregory to do something to him to hurt her or to try and stop her from going. Changing direction and heading for the barn, a voice came from behind her.

"Don't worry...I'll keep an eye on him. I was planning on sleeping in there anyway"

Raven turned and looked at Daryl getting the overwhelming feeling to hug him again. She knew better of course but she was going to have to think of a way to pay him back. Something he couldn't possibly take the wrong way.

"Oh...OK. Thanks Daryl..."

Another nod and he was off towards the barn.

Raven laid back on her bunk, staring at the ceiling with the nights events replaying through her head. Things were better, much better than she had hoped for. Maybe Alexandria would work out and be a good thing for them. She had been worrying so much about her conflict with Daryl that she hadn't even thought of the possibility of being happy there. Raven's eyes closed as all of her pent up stress over everything began to slip away. She was so lost in thought she hadn't heard her door open and close and was nearly asleep when a creak in her floor shot her awake. Sitting straight up, standing in the middle of her home...Gregory. Raven could feel panic wrap itself around her heart.

"Wha-what are you doing here Gregory?" Raven demanded.

Raven looked at his eyes, they were bloodshot and glassy and he stunk of booze. She could smell it from across the room.

"Why I'm here to give you your send off my dear". Gregory grinned wickedly.

Raven knew she had to get out of there...now.

"Thanks Gregory but I'm really tired, I need you to leave.". Raven walked past him to the door, turning the handle when suddenly he was on her. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room. She felt her head spin and saw stars when her head connected with the corner of her kitchen table. Before she could come to her senses, he was on her again, straddling her, holding her by the throat. He began screaming in her face

"I gave you everything! I fed you! I clothed you! I helped you take care of your stupid horse! What did you give me in return? Nothing but a broken heart you gutless bitch!" backhanding her. Everything started to become fuzzy and dark. She could feel him tugging on her jeans, slipping over her hips. She wanted so badly to fight him but she couldn't breathe or think. Pictures of him undoing his pants flashed in her mind and she thought she heard someone scream but she couldn't figure out who it was. Suddenly there was a crash and Gregory wasn't on top of her anymore. She rolled to her side coughing uncontrollably, gasping desperately for air. Her head was still swimming and the last vision she had was a pair of bright blue eyes.

Coming to slowly, Raven became aware several pair of eyes were staring at her. She immediately became embarrassed, remembering how Gregory had pulled down her pants. Reaching down to pull them up, she realized they had already been pulled up and a blanket had been pulled over her. She was on the bed again and Rick, Michonne and Daryl surrounded her. She tried to sit up...

"whoa...easy now. you're safe, just lay there and take it easy, we think you might have a concussion" soothed a concerned Rick

"Is he dead?" whispered Raven

Silence.

Rick finally answered

No...we got here before Daryl could finish the job."

Raven looked at Daryl and she could see the muscle in his jaw flinch.

"Shoulda let me finish him Rick. Nobody like that deserves to live" growled Daryl.

"I know Daryl, I know. But unfortunately he has information we need and he needs to live...for now". Daryl glared at his friend. "Alright, I think you'll be in good hands, Michonne and I are going to start rounding people up and get things going. We need to get out of here before anything else happens or Daryl finishes Gregory. Just rest and we'll be back for you"

Raven laid there and listen for her door to shut, but it never did. Looking, she was suddenly aware her door was only half way on its hinges. She looked at Daryl.

"you need anything?" he asked.

Raven thought..."I'd like to sit up"

Daryl came around, putting his arm around her shoulders pushing her upright. Bad idea. She could feel her stomach turn and her head began to swim again...she was going to be sick. Before she could ask, a bucket appeared and Raven began heaving everything she had in it. She could feel her body begin to shake as hot tears streaked down her face. A soft hand pulled her hair back and held it while his other hand began rubbing her back until her stomach was completely empty. She could feel herself losing control while sobs wracked her body. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and then cradled in his lap. He began to rock her and stroke her hair telling her softly that it was going to be OK. Raven closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. A calm began to come over her as she realized this was the safest she had felt since the world ended and it was all because of Daryl Dixon. They stayed like that for awhile when she decided to disrupt the moment.

"How did you know I was in trouble?". Raven quietly asked

"I didn't... Sid did."

Raven looked at Daryl confused

"I don't know really, I was in the barn with him, giving him his nightly sugarcube and I had just laid down when he started going crazy. Bucking and throwing his head...I stared at him and could see he was in a complete panic, then I started running. Soon as I hit the yard I could hear you screaming... Rick and Michonne must have heard you too, they got there a little after me and pulled me off him. I was going to kill him"

Raven sat there a moment. "I was screaming?". Daryl nodded his head. "I don't remember screaming, I don't remember even trying to fight him off..."

"You musta fought him pretty good, he had welts and bloody scratches down his face when I got here. I added a lot more though. He was still unconscious when his stooges carried him outta here"

Raven sat for another moment, trying like hell to remember if he had been able to rape her. Daryl must have known what her next question was.

"He didn't" he growled. " I got here before he could get his pants all the way down...at least one good thing about him being drunk".

Raven looked up into Daryl's eyes, so grateful he had been there. A familiar tingle started in her cheeks when she realized he was staring at her mouth. Parting her lips she waited to feel his soft, warm mouth on hers. She had never wanted something so bad in her life. when a soft knock on the half hanging door broke their trance. Daryl quietly lifted her off his lap and sat her on the bed again letting whoever was out there, in.

"Did someone order a doctor?" grinned Dr. Carson. "Whoa, lay back Raven that's one nasty mark on your cheek, I need to check that to make sure nothing is broken"

Daryl stood up turning to Raven

"You good?"

Raven nodded still staring at him

"Alright, I'm going to go get Sid ready for the trailer, I'll be back for you when were ready to go"

Raven nodded again still staring at him.

The doctor inspected her cheek and thankfully nothing was broken, still hurt every bit as her pounding head but she'd take any good news at this point. Dr Carson tried his best to talk her out of traveling today due to her concussion but there was no way she could stay. Giving her some ibuprofen the Dr finally obliged her leaving. Daryl, true to his word came back and helped her to the bus. He had gotten Sid in his trailer without any issues which was a blessing in itself. Maybe Sid knew how much we needed to leave this place too she thought Whatever it was, she was happy to be on her way...

Alexandria or bust.


	4. Chapter 4 Conflict

The rumble of his motorcycle sooth his jangled nerves, he was glad he had brought it and even more glad that he could keep himself separate from her for the trip back to Alexandria. She hadn't done anything wrong…he knew that. It was all him this time and he couldn't understand why every time he was near her he ended up acting like some kind of teenage lovesick douche bag. She had been vulnerable and hurting and at first all he wanted to do was make her feel better but then holding her in his lap and breathing her in...it was almost like a drug. She made him forget for awhile all the pain, but then was always left wanting more. He had no idea what to do. He could stay away from her, make sure he was always gone on a run, or out scouting other places. Only problem with that is he knew the more he was away from her, the more he'd think about her. It would drive him to distraction and being distracted out here? Talk about certain death. He knew his body was ready to have something with her...his heart...well that was a different story.

He vowed almost a year ago to the day to never care about another woman as long as he lived. The pain of losing people he cared about was hard enough...Merle, Sophia, Beth, Denise...but losing Carol last year...it had killed the last of any love he had in his heart. Maybe if she would have died a natural death or had been an accidental one, or hell even been bitten, he would have felt different but with her "opting out" ...it had absolutely destroyed him. He knew after she had saved them all from Terminus that there was something wrong. He had tried talking to her but between the two of them they had about the same amount of conversation skills as two orangutans. They hadn't been lovers or involved romantically or anything, but she had been his best friend, his confidant. He was her shoulder and she was his. Little by little they had started to drift apart...he hadn't thought much of it, figured they'd meet up and catch up some time and everything would be fine. He hadn't been there when she had decided to leave and hadn't been there to help look for her. He had been on his own mission of revenge and couldn't see the forest through the trees. When he had finally came to his senses and come back, it was too late. Rick said there was nothing anybody could have done, that she had made the decision a long time ago... but he knew better. He could have talked to her, he could have saved her. He should have been there to talk to her...he would have saved her. Even a year later the pain was nearly unbearable as he felt his throat tighten and tears threaten to spill over his eyelids. Shaking off the memories he concentrated on the road vowing again to shut down any part of his heart that could hurt again.

Raven stared out the bus window cringing with every bounce. She ached all over and her head thumped along with the sound of the wheels. She hurt, but she was free. She tried to think of the intimate moment she and Daryl...well almost shared. The way he had held her and had stared at her mouth...but every time she tried thinking about it, flashes of Gregory would invade the memory and make her feel helpless all over again. Even the thought of him was enough to threaten her breakfast coming back up. Raven's thoughts drifted to Sid and a smile played on the corners of her lips. He was definitely going to like this move, especially if they have a little room to run. She had exercised him as much as she could at Hilltop but the best they could do was a trot. She couldn't wait to let him run like he was meant to.

The bus groan to a stop and she could see high walls and a metal gate in front of them...finally. After the gate opened the bus lurched forward as they began to roll in slowly. Filing off the bus, Raven breathed in a deep breath when she stepped off the last step. It was early, but she liked it already. She stared at pretty houses in row with children playing on their lawn. Watching some doors open from a larger building a number of people streamed out, rushing their group, welcoming them home. Raven suddenly felt shy and so much like an outsider. She watched as they hugged and smiled but felt like she had been slapped again when a sandy haired girl rushed to Daryl throwing herself on him. She had to turn...she couldn't watch. How could she have been so stupid thinking he didn't already have someone at home? She couldn't be mad at him really, he had basically told her to back off...but last night, and the way that he had looked at her...she thought maybe he was changing his mind. She couldn't believe she was near tears over someone she barely knew. A deep voice behind her made her jump. Turning she was once again sucked in to the blueness of his eyes.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine" Raven lied. Her head was pounding worse, especially after witnessing him and his girlfriend.

"We don't have a stable yet, but I think I got an idea where to put ole' Sid until we do. C'mon, let's get Sid and I'll show you."

Raven nodded and followed Daryl to the trailer. As they walked, she could feel eyes on her and knew someone was staring some daggers. Raven couldn't help to look at her but regretted it immediately. Looking into her angry brown eyes she could sense a nastiness that would rival Gregory.

"Oh Gawd, what the hell happened to you?" she quipped.

Raven stayed silent staring at the girl. I guess you could say she was cute in her own way. Sandy blonde hair with brown eyes and freckles dotting her small nose and cheeks. Yes, she would have been considered a pretty girl if it wasn't for her ugly personality.

Raven felt her heart jump as a soft hand slid down her arm and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon"

Raven could feel the girl's eyes burn into her back as Daryl pulled her away.

"Dinner at 6PM Daryl, and don't be late! And take a shower for goodness sake, you smell like you've been hanging out with a pig!"

Daryl, never turning around, continued to walk with her holding her hand but dropped it like a poisonous snake once they were out of the girl's sight. Raven continued to follow him completely confused. Eyeing the trailer, her current thoughts were put on hold once she heard her beautiful boy neigh.

"Hey there handsome" she crooned as she scratched his neck through the small trailer window. She smiled as she heard his happy stomp and snort.

"Hey now...don't be getting him all worked up, I still gotta back his big ass outta this trailer"

Raven couldn't help but smile at Daryl after that comment. A funny looked passed over his face but he soon disappeared inside the trailer. After a bit of time, Sid and Daryl backed slowly out of the trailer. Raven was there to grab his harness and then give him a big kiss on his nose. Sid nudged her happily nibbling on her shirt playfully.

"Alright you two, you can continue making out once we get wide load here in his temporary home" Daryl said with a grin. Sid seemingly understanding what Daryl had said, nudged him sharply in the shoulder, almost sending him sprawling. Raven couldn't help laughing as Daryl threw Sid a dirty look with a "What the hell?!" Walking through town, Raven took in everything. Once upon a time, this must have been quite the upscale community. The houses were huge on this side of town and looked like they could sleep a family of 20.

"Its over here" motioned Daryl.

Raven looked and there sat a beautiful structure. It was so pretty, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. Baby blue in color, trimmed in white...it was awful nice for a horse, even if it was Sid.

"Its beautiful... but what is it?"

Daryl gave a little laugh.

"Its a rich people's shed"

Raven gawked at him. "you're kidding..."

Daryl shook his head. Opening the doors, showing her the inside, it was huge! It could easily fit two of Sid in there and he's a very large horse. Raven was still marveling at it when Daryl continued.

"I figured we could put some hay in here, and for now put all his supplies over on these shelves...and look here...". Daryl shut the shed door, hit a lever and Raven watched as the top half of the door swung open but the bottom stayed shut. Sid would have a window he could see out of and get plenty of fresh air. Raven couldn't help herself, she clapped like a little kid.

"I think it will do, you know until we get something built for him"

"Its perfect Daryl...really. Thank you"

Daryl got that funny look again but just nodded.

That evening after spreading hay and putting Sid's supplies away, she and Daryl stood by the makeshift barn admiring their work. Raven watched as Sid began to nudge Daryl's chest whinnying softly. Daryl grinned fishing a sugar cube out of his pocket.

"Yeah I know, its about that time"

Raven smiled watching the two. There was something just so touching watching them interact. Daryl turned to her and she couldn't help but to smile again. She was so happy. Sid was safe, she was safe and she felt she had at least a friend in Daryl. That's when everything changed. Without warning Daryl's mouth was on hers. At first it was more of a questioning kiss, like he wasn't sure it was something she wanted or he wanted, but when slid her arms around his neck and began kissing him back, his kisses became long, slow and deep. She could feel his hands in her hair pulling her deeper into him and a jolt ran through her body as their tongues met. His kiss then became hungry and demanding and she was thrilled to match his desire. Raven's heart nearly exploded when he lifted her up and set her on the railing of the shed. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him into her, feeling his desire grow even more as he pressed between her thighs. She could feel his lips on her neck then shoulder as a small moan escaped her lips.

"Daryl?!" a shout came from around the corner.

Daryl jumped back staring at her, both of them breathing like they had just ran for their life.

"What?!" he growled still staring at her.

They waited for what seemed an eternity for footsteps to come near. Raven slid down off the railing and turned her back. If anyone saw her face, it'd be a dead give away.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah, in here Rick"

"Oh, hey...wow...nice job you two. This looks great. Should work until we can get something built for him. Hey Raven I'd like to take you over to meet who you'll be staying with".

Raven turned giving Rick a weak smile and nodded. She didn't dare look at Daryl, she knew she'd never be able to leave if she did. Following Rick, she could feel her heart flutter and legs shake with the pent up tension that begged for release. A warm feeling of him watching her walk away came over her, and all she could think of was how and when she would see him again...

Rick brought her around to the front of a house that looked picturesque and looked just like the shed that Sid was housed in. Rick turned to her.

"I figured you would like to stay here since your horse would then be in your back yard."

Raven nodded and smiled, happy to know that the house and shed did indeed go together and that she would be so close to Sid and would be able to keep an eye on him all the time.

"I started to give you one of the little houses across town, but I thought this would be better, plus I have a favor to ask of you."

Raven looked at Rick quizzically...she certainly wouldn't mind helping him, after all he was the reason she and Sid got out of Hilltop...but what could it be?

"The family that stays here, it's two little girls and their mother. Their mother has been sick on and off and the girls are young. One is 4 and the other 6 I think. Anyway, I'd just like you to keep an eye on things and if possible, help her out from time to time with the girls. If you see the mother get worse or anything like that, just let me know. I don't think she's near death but...well, you just never know and it would kill me for her to turn and hurt those little girls and I know it's the last thing she would want as well"

Raven nodded her head. "Sure Rick, whatever you need"

Rick led her up the steps to a beautiful wrap around porch complete with rocking chairs and a porch swing. She was in love with the place already. Rick knocked on the door and as the door swung open, two sets of big, beautiful blue eyes stared up at them.

"Mr. Rick!" They squealed and immediately ran to hug him. Rick hunkered down, giving each little girl a hug.

"Hey girls...how you been? Listen this is my friend Raven and I'd like her to meet your mom, is she around?" The sweet cherub faces turned looking at her with smiles. They both had blonde ringlets with gorgeous little round faces with big beautiful blue eyes. Again, she was immediately in love.

"Yeah, she's in here Mr. Rick" said the older one, grabbing him by the hand. Raven watched as the little girl pulled him inside towards a bright cheery living room. A pretty but very thin and frail looking woman appeared smiling at Rick.

"Well, hello stranger" she smiled.

Rick hugged her softly looking as though he was afraid he might break her.

"Howdy ma'am" he grinned and Raven smiled as the two girls giggled.

"I was wondering if you guys would do me a big favor? This is Raven, she's a friend from the Hilltop place that we went to visit. She's going to need a place to stay and since her horse is now sleeping in your shed, I thought maybe you guys would let her bunk with you?"

The girls both spun and looked at her stunned.

"YOU HAVE A HORSE?!" they exclaimed.

Raven had to smile. "Yes...his name is Obsidian but we call him Sid for short"

The two little ones turned to each other and looked like they were about to explode.

"Ma, can we see the horse?! Pleeeeease can we see him?"

The mother smiled but Raven could tell she was tiring. Thinking quickly Raven spoke to the little ones.

"I'd love to show him to you, but it will have to be tomorrow. I've already tucked him in for the night and he's probably sleeping"

The girls looked at her thinking about this and then nodded.

"Ok then, we don't want to wake him up and have a grumpy horsey so we'll wait until tomorrow." The older girl stared at her for a moment and continued. "You're really pretty...but what happened to your face?"

Raven touched her cheek...she had almost forgotten what a train wreck she must have looked like.

"Molly!" Her mother scolded. "That's not polite to ask people things like that!"

Raven smiled at her mother and shook her head to let her know it was OK.

"I know, it's a bad bruise, but it will go away...hopefully soon. I had spilled something and slipped in the puddle and hit my face on a table..." she knew she better come up with an explanation quick because she was sure the next question would be "how?"

The girls seemed appeased with that explanation and let it drop, chattering between themselves about the horse.

The mom gave Raven a grateful smile and held out her hand.

"Thank you for that...I'm Caroline and these two are Molly who's 6 and Katie who's 4"

Raven smiled and took her small frail hand and gently squeezed it. She knew she didn't know her, but she already liked her immensely and would be happy to help her with whatever she needed.

Rick bid his farewell letting them get more acquainted.

"Molly?" her mother said

Molly turned to look at her mother.

"I think Raven here would like it if she stayed in the big bedroom upstairs, the one in the back. Would you please show her where it is so she can put her stuff away? Then maybe you can take her around and show her where everything else is like the kitchen and bathrooms..."

Molly smiled adoringly at her mother "Sure mom" grabbing Raven by the hand as they began leading her up the stairs.

"Oh and before I forget, Raven there's a closet in the hallway with extra blankets and towels for your shower or bath. Please help yourself" Caroline said with a soft smile.

Raven was stunned...they have a shower? How could that be? Soon she was standing in the doorway of the largest bedroom she had ever seen in her life. It was twice the size of her cabin she had at Hilltop. The floors were a gorgeous dark cherry wood which was striking again the soft sea foam green of the walls. A sleigh bed sat on the opposite wall along with a dresses, vanity and armoire. French doors opened to a balcony which overlooked the deep plush greenery of the back yard. She could also see Sid's shed and that also made her heart glad. She had to admit, she was kind of hoping to see Daryl still hanging around there and that maybe she could excuse herself for awhile and go see him again, but alas he was no where to be found. Sighing she let the girls continue to show her the beautiful house she was again shocked when they shower her the bathroom. A beautiful edged glass surrounded a multi head shower and a jetted tub sat kiddie corner. Raven couldn't resist and turned on the shower, watching the water stream out from different directions. Slowly she stuck her hand in the water and was stunned to feel it's warmth.

"How can this be?" she wondered aloud.

Hearing a giggle she turned and grinned. She had forgotten that she had company...she had been in her own little world.

"Girls, if it's OK, I'd like to take a shower now...I feel kind of sticky and dirty from that long trip. Can we finish the tour of the house a little while later?" The girls nodded and smiled leaving to find their mother back down stairs. A few moments later, Raven stood under the hot water, reveling in all its wonder. She closed her eyes feeling the soap and water cleanse her through. She relaxed while her thoughts drifted back to Daryl and what had transpired in the Shed. A warmth began to spread in her belly as she thought of how much she enjoyed having his mouth on hers...

Daryl stood there as soap and water slid over his taut muscular body. Pressing his forehead against the tile, he let the cold water pound on his head, shoulders and back. Her smile was haunting his every thought and it was all he could do to not get dressed, go to where she was staying and ravage her. Sighing deeply he raised his head, letting the coolness rinse his face all the while thinking...

What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5 Mistake

Raven's eyes slowly opened and took in her surroundings. She yawned and stretched loving the peaceful atmosphere happily realizing her head was no longer pounding like it had for the past 24 hours. Tiny whispers outside her door made her smile. It was obvious two munchkins were a little excited about meeting Sid. Tip toeing across the room, Raven ripped open her door surprising them and laughed as they squealed and went tearing down the hallway. Coming back still giggling they began talking Raven's ear off, pelting her left and right with questions about Sid.

"OK OK OK" she laughed Let me grab some breakfast and then you guys can help me feed him his breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

The girls shook their head. "No, we were too excited"

Raven smiled at them but insisted they eat first.

"Listen those oat buckets are really heavy, you're going to need your strength so you have to eat"

Both girls looked at her with big eyes and nodded.

"OK, let's see what we can rustle up to eat"

Raven rifled through the cupboards finding a few things here and there. Turning to the refrigerator, absolutely amazed that it worked and had food in it. How was it possible they had electricity and running water? Finding some eggs and what looked to be bacon, Raven was soon cooking a breakfast fit for two little queens. The girls ate noisily, remarking after every bite how good it tasted.

"I haven't had breakfast like this in a long time" said Molly

Raven looked at the girls wondering..."what do you mean? Doesn't your mom cook?"

Molly shook her head. "Not really. She does sometimes but she really doesn't know how. Mrs. Thompson from across the street brings a lot of meals over to our house." Raven nodded understanding.

"Well it's a good thing I love to cook!".

Molly and Katie smiled enjoying everything about the morning. After checking on their mother Caroline, Raven did as she promised. Loading the girls with half buckets of oats, she grinned watching the carry them with all their might. They had been pretty intimidated with Sid at first, probably because of his size but thought the world of him right away. She lifted them one at a time so he could greet them and she laughed as they squealed when Sid checked them out, sniffing all over their head.

Daryl hung back behind the tree line watching Raven with the girls...so that's where she had ended up. Good choice by Rick. She'd be able to help look after the girls and would be close to Sid until the stable was finished. He had wandered over to make sure Sid was good and had probably hoped he'd find her there giving the big guy his breakfast. He watched as she chased the girls around, squealing and laughing and his mind drifted back to their kiss. He still didn't know what had come over him. It was just that when she smiled, he felt like a melted Popsicle. Just like warm and gooey...it was weird and he wasn't comfortable with it at all. Finally he had thought since she was making him feel this way, might as well see what fuss was all about. Man did he find out. He could still taste her mouth and feel her silky hair slip through his fingers. Her skin had been so warm and soft and when she moaned...it about drove him out of his mind. With his jeans starting to get a little uncomfortable again, he knew he'd better start thinking of something else.

A low voice in Daryl's ear Whispered "what are you doing?"

Daryl jumped up smacking his head on a tree branch which sent him flying on his rear.

"Dammit Rick!" he yelled.

He sat glaring at his friend who was now doubled over with laughter.

"Not right you sneak up on a guy in this day and age. You're a real asshole, you know that?"

Rick finally being able to control himself responded "Sorry brother, but for what it's worth, I wasn't sneakin', you were just so engrossed in what you were watching you didn't hear me"

Daryl stared at the ground and thought...what is she doing to me? Rick continued.

"C'mon, the frame of the stable is ready to be hoisted, we need your help"

Daryl nodded and followed Rick back through the trees, taking one last look behind him.

Finally getting the girls down for a nap after all the excitement with the "horsey" Raven began rummaging through the kitchen looking at pots and pans, cookie sheets but almost squealed in delight herself when she came across her favorite cooking pot, an old pressure cooker.

"Don't tell me you know how to use that thing" said a soft frail voice from the doorway.

Raven smiled softly at Caroline "I do" she said, admiring the pot, feeling a warm flood of memories rush in remembering cooking for her father.

Caroline slid into a stool and seated herself at the island, still smiling at Raven.

"Well maybe you can teach me sometime, I'm about useless in this room"

Raven gave a small laugh "I'd be happy to, there's nothing to it really. It can be a little intimidating because it's noisy but really it's pretty easy to use. How you feeling by the way? Will you let me make you some tea? I found some great herbs today that might help you feel better"

"I'm all for that" smiled Caroline.

Raven put the kettle on and began crush the dried out lemongrass and chamomile she had found earlier in the day. Her mind drifted back to how she had visited Sid probably 10 times today. It got to the point that even he was getting annoyed with her, trying to take his afternoon snooze. She had hoping maybe Daryl would stop by to see him, but she hadn't seen or heard from him all day. Every time she walked over by the shed, her heart sank a little more when she didn't see him standing there. Finally giving up she had taken the girls for a stroll in the wooded area at the back of the lawn. She had been thrilled to find a number of herbs growing wild. Lemongrass, ginger, chamomile, peppermint, even wild blackberries... she had picked a bunch herbs and spices, filling up the girls baskets and then brought some back to dry out in the oven. Her dad had been a big believer in these herbs and their healing properties and even if they didn't make Caroline better, she knew they would at least give her some comfort.

The two women continued to talk while Raven steeped her tea then giving it to her. Caroline remarked how delicious it was which made Raven smile.

"Listen Caroline, I found this roast in the freezer, would you mind me thawing it out and cooking it tonight for dinner? I'd love to use this pressure cooker and I think it would be perfect in it"

"Sure" Caroline smiled "It's a venison roast, Daryl Dixon brought that to us a few weeks ago. We were so grateful but I didn't have a clue how to cook it"

With just the mere mention of his name Raven felt her heart flutter. She instantly became annoyed with herself, she really needed to get a grip. It was obvious he felt last night's kiss had been a huge mistake and was now avoiding her. That's just fine she thought. I don't need you either Daryl Dixon.

Raven was happily bustling around in the kitchen. She had found potatoes and carrots and put that in with the roast along with some rosemary and other spices. The delicious aroma of the meal simmering away, wafted through the house making everyone's stomach grumble. Hearing a knock at the door and immediate squeals, even from the kitchen Raven knew Rick had stopped by again. Heading out to greet him to see if he and Michonne would like to have dinner with them, she was stunned to see Daryl standing there with two blonde monkeys hanging off him.

"Raven! This is our Uncle Daryl! He is so cool…he drives a motorcycle!"

Raven smiled at them softly and said "Yes, I think I've met Daryl before…."

It was all she could do not to stand there with her mouth hanging open. He looked…beautiful. Raven took all of him in, noticing he was obviously freshly showered with his hair hanging softly around his face. He had a freshly pressed denim shirt that made his brilliant blue eyes stand out even more than they usually did. With nice jeans and his ever present black leather vest, he was quite a sight. She was mortified. Here in her apron and her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, she was a wreck.

"Mmmm, what smells so good?" he said walking past her into the kitchen.

She had to catch herself almost saying "you" after she caught his woodsy scented cologne. Now that was a scent that could drive her out of her mind.

"I'm making a roast with carrot and potatoes. Caroline said that you had brought them this venison and I thought it would probably be pretty great in the pressure cooker"

Daryl stared at her for a moment looking quite surprised adding "You can cook?"

Raven nodded. "My dad didn't cook, so somebody had to learn how to. I didn't mind, I actually like cooking."

Daryl stared at her for another moment so she continued.

"I made enough for a small army, we would really like it if you stayed for dinner. I mean after all you've done for me and Sid, it's the least I can do"

Daryl stared at her for another moment and nodded his head. Raven was glad he was staying but his stare was about to unnerve her. It was like he was looking right into her very soul.

Daryl sat at the dining table while the girls continued to climb on him. He would roar and they would run screaming only to come back and try again. Raven smiled at them, loving how he was with the little ones.

"Girls, do you think you could help me set the table?"

The girls preoccupied with their playmate didn't even turn when she had talked to them.

"Hey…Thing One and Thing Two, go help your Aunt Raven set the table" grinned Daryl

Raven was shocked and touched by the term of endearment he had given her for the girls. Even in this little time she had known them, she did feel like an Aunt and loved hearing it.

"OK!" they agreed happily.

Raven ran up the stairs to her room to try and make herself look a little more presentable. If she would have known he was coming, she would have definitely tried to look a little better. After changing her top into a pretty green one Caroline had given her, she brushed her hair out and then quietly came down the stairs. She watched as she saw Caroline come in the room and Daryl give her a kiss on the cheek. Was it her imagination or did Caroline look much better than she did this afternoon?

"Ah Raven, our budding chef, this smells wonderful dear." Caroline beamed.

Raven smiled at her, grateful for the compliment.

"And I don't know what you put in that tea, but I haven't slept that well in months! I feel like a new woman, in fact I'm even a little hungry" she grinned. Raven was thrilled.

They all sat around the table, eating her dinner and remarking after every other bite how good everything was. Daryl hadn't said anything, but his plate was clean so she figured he probably liked it a little. Daryl started talking about the stable and how much they had gotten done today. Raven could just kick herself. Here she's been moping around all day thinking he's ignoring her and all the while he's been working on her horse's stable. How in the world did she get so needy? Grabbing the plates to take back in the kitchen. Caroline stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, you cooked all day, the girls and I can clean up here. Go relax. Sit on the front porch and watch the sun set. It's so beautiful from that porch." Raven nodded and smiled suddenly feeling awkward and shy. Walking out onto the porch, Daryl followed. She watched him as he slowly walked down the steps turning to look up at her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to the side he said quietly "Wanna go for a walk?"

Raven's heart started hammering in her chest. To be alone with him again thrilled her like nothing else, but scared her just as much.

Walking down the stairs, Caroline poked her head out the door. "Thanks for stopping Daryl, girls want to know if you'll be at the town social tomorrow night?"

Daryl smiled and said "Yeah, tell them to save me a dance."

They walked quietly for awhile with Raven trying to rack her brain to think of something to say. Then it dawned on her.

"Daryl? How is it that this place has electricity and running water?"

Daryl looked at her with a half smile said "Here, lemme show you"

Walking around the corner they arrived at a huge junction with all sorts of solar panels and what looked like propane tanks and water towers.

"When they made this town they wanted it to be self sufficient so most of this was already here. We do have some people that help keep this going so we lucked out. It's nice though, especially when we see how other groups are living."

Raven nodded her head and marveled at everything.

Grabbing her hand Daryl continued

"C'mon, I got something else to show you."

Raven felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as they walked and he continued to hold her hand. Rounding another corner suddenly the outline of a large structure came into view. Raven knew instantly what it was.

"Is that the stable?" she asked with excitement.

Daryl nodded and gave her another one of his half smiles.

It was awesome! Only the frame was up but she could tell from it that it was going to be amazing. Daryl took her around, showing her this and that and showing how they were going to build 3 additional stalls just in case they ran across some more horses. Raven was so happy. Sid was going to love it here. Climbing some stairs, Daryl beckoned for her to follow him. Once at the top, she looked at could see almost all the way across town. Turning her in the other direction, Daryl stood behind her and pointed.

"You see 'em?"

All Raven could think about was how close his body was to hers and how much it made her ache with his low gravelly voice in her ear. She looked harder and then saw it.

"Are those more walls?"

"mm hmm…we're pushing out. We got 10 guys working on the stable and then 10 more working on walls. All that area, will be room for him to run"

Raven turned and looked at Daryl, so touched that he was doing all of this for Sid. He truly was a great man.

Daryl's lips found hers and the sweetness of his kiss nearly took her breath away. She didn't know which of his kisses were more intoxicating, his hungry and demanding ones or the way he kissed her now, so tender and loving.

Grabbing her hand again he hoarsely whispered "C'mon"

Leading her down the stairs and then across the street to a little cottage type place, Daryl put his key in the door. His house. She was going into his house. Her heart started hammering again in her chest. She loved that the stable would be so close to his house but right now, all she could think of that she would be alone with him in his house. No chance for an interruption. They would truly be alone without any distractions.

Daryl opened the door and guided her in with his hand on the small of her back. Once inside she took everything in. It was different than what she had pictured. She didn't think he was a slob or anything, but he was very neat. Everything was put in its place, and it sort of looked like it belonged in some kind of magazine for houses.

"It's nice" she whispered

Not saying a word, he was kissing her again. She was drowning in him. His hands and lips were everywhere and all she could think was how much she wanted him and hoped this would never end. Picking her up she kissed and nibbled his neck knowing exactly where he was taking her. Placing her on his bed, she lay back watching him slip off his vest and then his shirt. Fire rushed through her veins and a want so powerful she began to tremble. Sitting on the bed, Raven sat up to meet him and watched him intently as he slipped her shirt over her head then easing her back onto the pillows. His lips were once again on hers kissing her slowly and deeply. Leaving her begging mouth he began trailing kisses down her stomach to her waist. She gasped as she could feel his tongue trace slowly just below her belly button. His mouth was on hers again, devouring her like a starving man. She knew she would give herself to him…. all of her body and soul. She knew right there and then she would love him for the rest of her life. Tasting his lips then feeling them on her neck she whispered….

"I love you Daryl"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it had been a huge mistake. He had stopped for a split second but in that second it felt like an eternity. He began kissing her again but now it was different. She couldn't explain it but it was. She thought maybe he didn't hear her, maybe she thought she said it but really she only thought it…but with him slowing down then stopping altogether. She knew. He wouldn't even look at her now. She wanted so badly to take it back, to rewind time and not go there. Maybe she should apologize? But how do you apologize for saying I love you without sounding and feeling like a complete jerk?

Daryl slid off the bed and put back on his shirt. Raven scrambled to put hers back on as well, standing there shaking from not only the passion but with worry as well.

"I better get you back"

Raven nodded and walked quickly out of his room.

The walk back to Caroline's was pure torture. He was silent as the grave and she felt like she could burst into tears at any moment. Arriving at the porch, Raven stared at the ground with her heart in her throat. Taking his finger and lifting her chin, he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Night" he said and turned and walked away.

Later Raven lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew what she had said had been a mistake but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he just needed time to deal with everything and they would be OK. I mean he did kiss me good night she thought... Raven finally fell asleep but it was a restless one. Tossing and turning she couldn't help but worry about tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

Daryl laid back in his recliner staring at the unlit fireplace in front of him. Taking a deep swig of whiskey out of the tumbler glass, he sighed and went back to staring off into space again. It was about an hour until the town social and he was shit-face drunk. He really didn't want to go but he had promised Molly and Katie so he was stuck. Daryl's thoughts drifted back to the place that had him in this state...Raven. Why in the hell would she say something like that to him? She don't know me, she don't know what I do or what I've done. Her daddy was probably rolling over in his grave right about now. Ain't no way that man would have let me near his daughter if he was still around. Dads don't like me and for good reason...I'm an asshole and I like being an asshole.

Daryl tipped his head back, closed his eyes and sighed again. He knew all of this was his fault. Had he listen to himself in the first place and stayed far away from her he wouldn't be in this mess. He just couldn't help himself...and to make matters worse he had a taste of the forbidden fruit and now it was all he could think about. Why did she have to go and ruin everything? Love me...what the hell? He had thought about just finishing the job and have his way with her and then never speak to her again like the asshole he was, but he does like Sid and well he'd half to stay away from him too. He knew he had hurt her by reacting the way he did and he knew she regretted saying it in the first place, which pissed him off and confused the hell out of him that she hadn't even wanted to say it...damn her! he thought as he hurled his glass into the fireplace smashing it into a million pieces. Rubbing his face with his hands he sat and thought for another moment. He knew what he had to do...he had to make her hate him. If she hated him then she would stay away from him and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He knew how to do it too, he just had to nut up and get it done. Grabbing the bottle and guzzling more, he shook his head violently...it was now or never.

Raven flitted around the kitchen full of nervous energy checking the oven, cleaning the counter. She had made several pies for the social tonight and wanted everything to be perfect. She had made one apple, one cherry and one blueberry. She didn't know Daryl's favorite but she hoped it would be one of those. Daryl...she thought. She had a plan, well sort of one as long as he would talk to her. She was just going to be honest with him and tell him that she had just gotten too carried away and that it was way too soon for anything like that and that she was sorry...and she really was.

Caroline and the girls rushed in, smiling and chattering. Caroline looked even better today and she was so happy about that. It was obvious the girls had missed this side of their mom and were so happy to have her back.

"You ready Aunt Raven? Huh? You ready?" pleaded the girls Raven smiled. She liked that the "Aunt" had stuck.

"Yep but I'm going to need help with these pies...do you have your wagon ready?"

"Yes! It's right here!" Raven smiled again and let them help pack up the pies.

The walk to the middle of town was a pleasant one. The girls chattered nonstop and people came to say hello to Caroline, so happy to see her out and about. Finally arriving at a small white building, Raven followed them carrying the pies, placing them on the dessert table. The place was crowded, and it looked like the entire town had turned out. Raven scanned the crowd wondering if Daryl had made it yet when suddenly her heart fell to her feet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Daryl was sitting 10 feet from her with the freckle faced girl straddling him. He had his hands up her shirt and his tongue down her throat. Raven couldn't look away. She didn't understand. Why would he do this? What about what they did or almost did last night? Had he just been using her? She could feel her throat tighten and tears threaten but still she couldn't look away. Then Daryl was staring at her. The girl was kissing his neck and he just sat there staring at her. After he figured out she wasn't going to look away, he pushed the girl off his lap and charged towards her.

Raven backed up to the table hitting it so hard all the pies went tumbling crashing to the ground. The disruption had quieted the crowd but neither Raven nor Daryl noticed. She was scared to death and he was violently angry. His eyes were glassy and the closer he got the more she could smell the booze. Flashes of Gregory. He was 2 feet from her and in a rage.

"You see somethin' you like?" he screamed.

"You don't own me, I can do whatever the hell I like! I don't need your damn permission and I sure as hell don't need your approval neither! I told you at Hilltop I didn't want anything with you but you wouldn't listen. You're a piece of ass, that's it. You mean nothing to me and you need to leave me alone!" He was two inches from her face now and his face was so red and angry she thought he was going to hit her for sure. Just then Rick slid in between them warning Daryl to back off.

Raven's feet finally became unglued from their spot they had been stuck to and she ran. Ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care. Tears blinded her vision but it didn't matter, she had to get away, far far away.

"Was that really necessary?" questioned a very angry Rick

Daryl stared at the door where she had run through and shrugged his shoulders. Looking at Rick the only thing he could think to say was...

"What can I say...I'm a dick"

Daryl slowly walked to the door kicking it open. Looking in the direction she ran, he turned and walked to opposite way.

Raven lay buried under the blankets staring at the wall. She had been like this for three days and would like to stay here for three hundred more. She had gone through her options numerous times but couldn't decide what to do. What she wanted was to leave and take her chances out on the road but she didn't want to do that to Sid, he would never last out there. She considered going back to Hilltop but Sid was miserable there and Gregory was there. She thought about leaving and letting Sid stay here...she knew Daryl would take care of him. A tear leaked out the corner of her eye from the thought of his name. It hurt so bad...it felt like someone had punch a gaping hole in her heart. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his angry beat red face inches away from her, screaming. In a way it was worse than what had happened with Gregory. At least she knew Gregory was a dangerous asshole, Daryl had just blindsided her. Not only that, he had to do it in front of the entire town. How could she ever face any of them again?

A soft knock came at the door and she buried herself deeper in the comforter. She knew Caroline and the girls meant well, she just wasn't ready to see or talk to anyone. She had gotten up early to feed Sid and then waited until everyone was in bed before she came out for food and to visit Sid again. The door opened softly and she faked sleep so they would go away. Someone sat heavily on her bed...they were not leaving. Raven sighed and opened her eyes to see Rick sitting there. What the hell?

"What do you want Rick"

Rick turned and looked at her then looked back out the French doors.

"The stable is almost ready..."

Raven didn't speak. He didn't come here to talk about the stable and she knew that. If he said his name she would snap and he would be lucky to leave without a curtain rod through his head.

"OK listen, the reason I brought everyone here was to train in arms and combat. We've been kind of lax since we got back with all the building and such but now I think would be a good time to start, you know get you out of the house and give you something to do"

"I don't need training Rick, I'm fine"

"Raven, you're not fine and you're worrying that sick woman and her two little girls to death. I know it was bad and there's no excuse for him but you can't let this destroy you."

Raven thought for a moment...she felt bad that she had been worrying Caroline and the girls. She sighed rolling over on her back staring at the ceiling.

"When"

"we start in an hour, it's over by the main entrance. Don't be late or I'll send Michonne and you don't want to mess with a pissed off Michonne"

Raven rolled back over and stared at the wall.

"I'll be there, you can leave"

Rick sighed then stood to go. She knew he was standing at the door trying to think of something to say. Thankfully he didn't and closed the door quietly. Raven sat up feeling pretty horrible. She hadn't showered in days and felt like week old lunch meat. Trudging to the bathroom Raven turned on the hot water hoping by standing under it would wash all of her troubles away. After her shower Raven pulled her wet hair back into a fierce ponytail. Pulling on her camo pants she shoved her Glock in her waistband in the small of her back, letting her thermal top cover the handle. She looked in the mirror noticing how she didn't recognize the girl staring back. She had dark circles under her eyes that were bloodshot probably from days of crying. Well no more. At least he taught me one thing...caring is for suckers. She was really in the mood now to shoot something. Maybe she would get lucky and Daryl would be there.

Raven headed over to the range hanging around towards the back with her arms folded. Rick was going over gun safety and that was great but not what she was there for.

"Raven you want to come up and be a part of this?"

"No, I'm good"

"C'mon, don't be shy." Rick teased. "I'll even let you use my gun"

Raven had enough.

Walking up to the bar that they would fire behind, Raven pulled out her Glock and began firing. Walking next to the railing aiming at each target, she hit them dead on. Once every target was destroyed she turned to Rick.

"Can I be excused now?"

Rick stared at her for a moment then nodded his head. Raven shoved her Glock back in her waistband and marched away thinking how Rick can take his rules and shove them up his ass. Any friend of Daryl is no friend of mine. Raven ran up the steps to the house thinking about how much her bed was calling her name when instead she ran into two little blonde beauties. The girls looked up at her with big sad eyes and she could feel her heart ache. She had been wrong ignoring them and treating them like she couldn't be bothered.

"Hi Aunt Raven" they both said quietly.

Forcing a smile Raven said "Hi girls...hey you guys want to do a puzzle?" both girls nodded their heads vigorously and Raven smiled genuinely.

"OK, go get it and put it on the dining room table. I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be right back down"

Raven spent the rest of the afternoon hanging with the girls and got a soft smile from Caroline at dinner. She still wasn't OK but this was a start. Excusing herself Raven walked to the shed hearing Sid's happy noise that she was on her way. She looked at the big guy and he looked at her. Suddenly she was sobbing in his mane, hugging his neck desperately. Sid placed his muzzle over her shoulder and kept it there during her meltdown. Little did she know a dark shadow lurked near the barn listening and watching everything that was going on.

Finally dry of tears, she hugged her horse putting him in for the night. She was just about to turn and leave when a silhouette stepped from the shadows startling her...Rick.

"That was pretty impressive today at the shooting range...how are you at archery?"

Raven stared at him for a moment finally responding "same...maybe better"

Rick nodded his head "I figured."

The silence and tension between them was deafening. He was there for another reason, Raven just couldn't figure out what. Finally he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Raven nodded

"Do you love him?"

Raven was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Rick...I don't think...

"I said do you love him?" he interrupted

Raven stared at the ground unable to speak. She knew as soon as she did the tears would start again. After a long moment and a deep breath she spoke.

"I thought I did"

"Good...then you need to fight for him"

Raven stared at Rick in disbelief.

"Yeah I know...what he did was so far beyond wrong…but that wasn't him. Matter of fact I don't know who that was. Ghost of his brother Merle or something, anyway…. I do, I need you to fight for him, to bring him back from this really bad place he's in"

"Rick...he doesn't want me to fight for him, he doesn't want me anywhere near him"

Rick shook his head

"I know that's how it looks and I know what he said but that was all a lie. The last person he loved...she…. she didn't love him enough to fight for him. She didn't love him enough to fight for herself. She committed suicide and did it while he was away. It destroyed him that she left without warning and without saying goodbye. You're the first person he's allowed to get even remotely close to him since he lost her. Like I said...you need to fight for him. You need to bring my brother back to me"

Raven was speechless, reeling from this peek into Daryl's world.

"I can't promise anything Rick, but I'll think about it" was all she could muster.

Rick nodded. "Thank you. That's all I can hope for."

Turning to leave he stopped and turned back around.

"Oh hey, I think we can move Sid tomorrow. Barn is pretty much done except for a few cosmetic things."

Raven nodded then watched him walk away, still staring at the empty place he had been long after he had left.

Fight for him...how in the hell was she supposed to do that?

Daryl lay stretched across his bed with his head pounding and mouth as dry as the desert sun. He had been on a pretty bad bender for the past few days and it was starting to catch up with him. He rolled over and groaned as every part of him ached…especially his heart. He was still haunted by the look of fear in her eyes when he had lost his mind on her. He knew exactly what she had been thinking…that he was no better than Gregory. He wasn't any better than him and he knew it.

He wanted to fix this, but he knew he shouldn't and probably couldn't. The only way he could fix it was to come clean and tell her how he really felt, that he couldn't imagine life without her, that she was all he thought about every waking moment and who he dreamt about every night and that he….he couldn't even finish thinking it, let alone say it.

Sitting up slowly he looked at all the Wild Turkey bottles littering his floor and groaned again. He thought about how that had been Merle's favorite poison and how fitting it was that he had been such an asshole while drinking it. Walking into the bathroom turning on the shower, he walked under the steaming water hoping it would help sooth his aching body. After the shower Daryl pulled up his jeans over his narrow hips and began zipping them while staring out the kitchen window. Without warning Raven was suddenly there, walking Sid down the street. He felt his heart tug and his face flush with shame at what he had done to her. He wanted her to look his way so he could see her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't. Watching them turn the corner of the stable he deeply sighed. Alright he thought…first things first. I need to square things with Rick. He had been a total douche bag to him and it was time to pay the piper.

Raven finished hanging Sid's harness, put her hands on her hips and looked around the place. It was wonderful. She had been there all day putting things away and now that she was finished she was quite proud of it. As she scratched Sid behind the ears, he gave a soft neigh and Raven smiled. It was apparent he was pretty happy with the place as well. They had built him a huge corral and he was pretty happy to have so much room to eat grass, romp and play. There was even a tree in the middle of it so he could get some shade when the hot sun began to beat down on his dark coat. This was definitely the place for him and it did her heart good to see him so happy. Watching the sun begin to go down, she figured she better head back and turned to leave but was surprised by someone else coming around the corner…. Daryl. It was obvious what he was there for as she looked at the sugar cubes in his hand.

She didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run but Rick's nagging voice kept her where she stood. Finally she looked at him and saw something she had never seen before, Daryl in pain. It was in his eyes and all over his face. She wanted to kick herself for even caring but she couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow because of it. She tried to think of something to say but words were failing her and running was becoming the better option. Then he spoke.

"I know this isn't going to mean much, but I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to treat you like that."

Raven stared at him still not knowing what to say. He continued.

"I'm a mean drunk and I know better than to get like that but I was just so freaked out…I'm not making any excuses I mean it was all me and well…I'm sorry."

Raven nodded and just stared at him. She was beginning to frazzle his nerves a little and she couldn't help but like that. Then suddenly he was ranting again.

"It's just that…you don't love me Raven. You can't. Nobody can. I don't have it in me to love anyone back. I'm not good for you or anybody really….." Staring up at the sky he paused.

"I'm broken."

Raven glared at him.

"That's such a cop-out Daryl."

It was his turn to look stunned. She continued.

"Do you think you're the only one that broken? That you're the only one that has lost people they loved? You're just being selfish. If you chose not to love someone then that's your choice but don't blame it on something that's just in your head. You're a good man Daryl and you have to know that. You save me, you saved Sid. You've bent over backwards to make sure both of us had a good home. If you don't want to acknowledge the feelings you have for me, then that's ok….even if you had realized you don't have any for me that's ok too. But don't…"

Her words were suddenly cut off as his lips found their way onto hers. She tried pushing him away at first but he wasn't budging. Quickly his arms were around her holding her close kissing her desperately. She could feel her body shake and quiver and she couldn't help it as the tears began streaming down her face. He began kissing the tears away on her cheeks and lifted her up carrying her to the back of the stable. Laying her on a soft pile of straw he began kissing her with every ounce of his desire. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt he kissed her skin softly on her stomach trailing up to her breasts. Removing her pink lace bra he licked and teased her taut nipples until she moaned in pleasure. Sliding off her jeans she felt his hand slid down and touch her throbbing bud of passion. Becoming eager to feel his large rigid member, Raven tugged on his jeans until they too were off. She cried out as he entered her, completely filled by his engorged manhood. As he began to pump inside her she rode the waves of passion that were bringing her to the edge. She shuddered and moaned as did he, and then felt his body collapse as they reached their climax together.

Laying back on the soft straw with their naked bodies intertwined, Daryl ran his thumb around her lips staring into her eyes, kissing her softly then moving to her neck, she knew he was not done….he was only getting started and her body caught fire once more from his touch.


	7. Chapter 7 Treachery

Raven lay completely content. She listened to his heart beat slow and steady but quicken as she placed a kiss on his chest. They had eventually moved their love making to his house and hadn't left his bed for two days.

"If I would have known you could make me feel like this, I would have fallen off a lot more ladders"

She smiled loving the sound of his low husky laugh rumble in his chest.

Playing with her hair he retorted

"I got something you can climb on"

Laughter erupted between the two as he kissed her slow and deep. Nibbling on her neck he continued...

"Now don't get upset but..."

Oh crap she thought, instantly worried. Raven stopped his kisses, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes

"what?"

Daryl sighed kissing her again with a small laugh "It's not all that serious...but it's my turn to go on a run. I told Rick before all this that I would go on the next one. I leave later today with Aaron and Sasha"

Raven's heart hurt. She hated it. She knew what he was doing was the right thing to do but she still hated it. They had just started this great thing and now he would be gone.

"Hey" he said softly, kissing her so tenderly she thought she might cry. "I'll be fine, I always am. It's only for four weeks then I won't have to go again for another couple months. If we get a big haul, I could be home sooner."

Raven thought for a moment.

"What about if I come?"

"Absolutely not"

"Why? I'm a great shot and you know I can put down walkers"

"I know...it's just that...I'd be safer without you. If you were there I'd be constantly trying to watch out for you because that's who I am and that could get us both hurt or killed"

Raven was quiet. She knew he was right but she still didn't like it.

"Besides I bet two little girls are missing you and would be really happy to see you again"

Raven had to smile. She had missed them too and would definitely love to hang out with them again.

"Fine" she groaned which garnered another laugh from Daryl.

He began to kiss her again while his hands began to roam her body. Raven sighed against his lips loving the exquisite pleasure only he could bring her. Just as their desire began to ignite a knock on the door interrupted their passion. Daryl groaned into his pillow.

"They're early"

Raven had to giggle at him and he gave her one of his charming half smiles. "I'll get it" she smiled. "You should probably get in the shower...and by the looks of things probably a cold one".

She squealed as he swiped at her, trying to pull her back into the bed. Slipping on her jeans, she looked around for her top but decided on slipping Daryl's denim one on instead. She breathed it in and closed her eyes. It smelled just like him. She would have to remember to take this with her back to Caroline's. Happily she walked to the door pulling it open. Her face immediately fell. Standing there was the girl Daryl had been with at the party.

"Can I help you?"

The girls eyes narrowed and then she looked past her. "Daryl here?"

"He's... um indisposed at the moment, can I give him a message?"

Raven felt a hand slide around her waist and she looked up to see a dripping wet Daryl standing there. He had slipped on his jeans but was still shirtless and the water droplets from his hair dripped down his chest making him look incredible... she thought looked good enough to eat and wanted the girl to go away immediately.

"Oh hey Kaitlyn, I don't know if you've met my old lady. This is Raven. Raven, Kaitlyn."

Raven wasn't fond him introducing her to this girl AT ALL... and glared at Daryl. He looked at clueless until it hit him. Raven watched as he became completely embarrassed. Raven figured he had probably been so drunk that night he probably didn't have a clue who he been messing around with until now. Looking at her with pleading eyes, Raven nodded and excused herself. She watched as Daryl slipped out the door and close it quietly behind him.

"Hey Kaitlyn"

The small girl smiled brightly and rushed to him to throw her arms around his neck. Daryl grabbed her wrists and put them back down by her sides, taking a step back.

"Listen, I owe you an apology. I never meant to lead you on or anything and I ..."

Kaitlyn interrupted

"You didn't lead me on Daryl you wanted me, I know it"

Daryl sighed. He was trying to be nice about this but she was making it pretty difficult. He knew Kaitlyn had a crush on him for awhile now. She was young, maybe 19 or 20 and was nice enough but he had never been attracted to her. He could seriously kick himself for involving her in his stupid idea. He knew she would be a nightmare to get rid of.

"No, I never wanted you. I used you. I was mad at Raven and wanted to hurt her and I used you to do it. I was wrong on both accounts. I shouldn't have done that to either one of you and for that I'm sorry."

Daryl could see storm clouds brewing in the girls brown eyes but were gone in an instant.

"You'll change your mind someday Daryl and I'll be here waiting for you"

Daryl watched as Kaitlyn flipped her hair and stormed off. He knew she could be trouble but for now, situation adverted.

Raven stood next to Daryl's bike watching him check everything. She knew she wouldn't cry...she might go home and ball her eyes out later but for now she had to be strong and not send him out there worrying that she was falling apart at home. Giving her one of his smiles she hugged him tight and gave him a smile back. Cupping her face with his hands kissing her sweetly then whispering "don't go falling off any ladders while I'm gone". She laughed and watched as his Harley roared to life. Kicking off he went roaring through the gates followed by Sasha and Aaron in the truck.

Raven walked away with a little bit of a heavy heart. She knew he'd be OK, but she would miss him terribly. Walking past a gaggle of girls Raven couldn't help turning her head when she heard them whispering. Kaitlyn stood in the middle of the group staring her down. Great. Just what I need...some obsessive teenage Daryl junkie. Ignoring them she walked past but then was stopped by another female...this one much more formidable than the others...Michonne.

Raven stared at her and admired her fierce beauty. She reminded her of a panther, so sleek, beautiful and dangerous. She had hoped she would never get on her bad side. She stood there arms folded looking Raven up and down.

"So Rick says you're a pretty good shot"

Raven shrugged nervously "I do OK I guess"

Man! she makes me more nervous than Daryl did when I first met him! she thought.

"I heard pretty good with a bow too"

Raven stared at her...where was she going with this?

"What about hand to hand combat?"

Raven looked away and then answered "No, I don't have a lot of experience there"

"We start tomorrow morning, 8 O'clock. that should give you time to get up, take care of your horse then get yourself to my house for your training. Any questions?"

Raven shook her head.

"Good" Michonne smiled "and don't worry, it won't hurt...much"

Oh God.

"ompf". Raven hit the ground for the hundredth time today while Michonne yelled "Get up!" Raven knew this had been a big mistake. She had been so nervous this morning she had woken before dawn. She had spent time with Sid cleaning his stall and giving him breakfast. She showed up at Rick and Michonne's 15 minutes early to stay on her good side but after hours of this she wasn't sure she had one.

Raven lay on the ground trying to catch her breath when Michonne shoved her boot in her side "I said get up". Raven groaned and rolled to her feet. Putting her hands up she had, had enough.

"I'm done Michonne, I can't do this...this isn't me"

Michonne looked her up and down and smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought"

What the hell was her problem?

"What do you mean that's what you thought?"

"You don't deserve Daryl"

Now she was pissed.

"Who in the hell are you to tell me I don't deserve him?"

Michonne stepped to her just two inches from her face.

"I'm his family"

Raven gulped afraid to move. Michonne continued

"You have to learn to fight here" tapping Raven's forehead "and here" grabbing her hands pulling them in front of her. "If you don't, it will get Daryl killed...or worse you killed and he'll have to live with another loss. What happened with Gregory...do you want that to happen again? Daryl can't always be there to save you, sometimes you have to save yourself. You're weak...mentally and physically...but you don't have to be. It's your choice"

Raven stood there frozen. nobody had ever talked to her like that.

"We're done here for today. Think about what I said. If you care about him as much as you say you do then you'll be here tomorrow ready to learn"

Raven walked away slowly.

As Michonne watched Raven go Rick appeared wrapping his arms around her waist. "What do you think?" he asked

"I'll answer that tomorrow"

Raven sat in the shower floor letting the steaming water pound on her poor aching body. Looking at her arms and legs, there were so many bruises she couldn't count them all. Rolling her head back, she closed her eyes remembering what Michonne had said. Would she really get Daryl killed? She could never live with herself if that happened. She then thought about what she had said about Gregory. It was true, she never wanted to feel that helpless again.

Later lying on her bed, wrapped in Daryl shirt, she had finally made her decision. She knew Michonne wasn't expecting her, and maybe she was right in thinking so, but now she had something to prove and being a burden to Daryl or anyone else for that matter would no longer be an option.

The next morning Raven sat on the front steps as she heard the door quietly open and close. Michonne sat down next to her lacing her boots.

"I'm not weak" Raven started.

Michonne stopped, looking at her.

"I haven't always been behind walls. I've had to do things. I had to put my own father down..." Raven trailed off staring out into space. She hadn't thought about that day in a long time and knew she didn't want to now.

"That's not what I meant" said Michonne softly.

Raven looked at her confused.

"If there's ever a next time where some drunk asshole gets in your face and screams, you won't run. You will knock him on his ass"

Raven couldn't help but grin. Michonne stood up stretching and motioned for Raven to do the same. After warming up and stretching their muscles Michonne continued to explain.

"Today we run, give our bodies time to heal from fighting. That's how we do this. Every other day we fight and in between run."

Raven nodded.

Michonne set a brisk pace that Raven matched as they began jogging the perimeter walls. Michonne became somewhat impressed that Raven matched her pace without seemingly having any trouble. Raven liked this part. She always loved running, or at least she did in her old life. It had been her way to blow off steam or refocus herself. Yes, this she could handle.

For the next couple of weeks that's how Raven's days were spent. Running and fighting. Her evenings were spent with Sid, Caroline, Molly and Katie. She still hadn't knocked down Michonne yet but she was improving and was quite proud of that. Michonne had also introduced meditation into her life. At first she thought it was pretty weird but after awhile she began understanding the importance of it. Focus was the key in everything and the meditation helped her learn this.

Raven rubbed her jaw, Mochonne had tagged her a good one. Refocusing, they circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Michonne went , going for a kick to the side. Raven dodged it and was stunned for a moment that Michonne was off balance. It was her shot! Too late...as she lay flat on her back from a leg sweep. "Dammit!" She exclaimed slamming the ground with her fist. Michonne stood over her smiling offering her a hand up.

"It's that split second that you can't hesitate...but good job. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't impressed in how far you've come in just a few weeks."

Raven grinned at her. She had to admit, she was pretty proud of herself too.

"Do you have a knife? Like a hunting knife?" Michonne asked

Raven looked at her wondering then nodded.

"Yeah"

"Good, bring it for tomorrow's run. I'm thinking of running outside the walls...something just freeing about it. We might need it if we run into any walkers"

Raven nodded and had to admit she was a little excited about the thought of running outside the walls.

She had stayed later than usual and found herself walking quickly in the dusk. It was almost dark and the girls would probably be annoyed with her. It was game night and this morning they had been looking forward to beating her at Candyland. Raven turned the corner but stopped suddenly. The group of girls she had seen with Kaitlyn a few weeks ago stood in her way. She attempted to go around them but as she did, they all spread out. Raven noticed a couple of them were carrying sticks. Kaitlyn then stepped out of the shadows. Lovely.

"Hello bitch"

Raven stared at her not saying a word.

"You scared? You should be. We're here to teach you a lesson in how bitches should never mess with another girls' man."

Raven swallowed but a calm came over her as she began to notice the other girls didn't seem so sure of this and looked a little nervous. One of the girls that was holding a stick stepped to her when Raven did a leg sweep taking her down and grabbing her stick. She had done it in less than 3 seconds and had to admit she was a little impressed with herself. The other girls sensing this had been a really bad idea, put their hands up, dropping their sticks and began walking away. Kaitlyn was furious.

"Get back here! There's only one of her, we can do this!"

Kaitlyn looked horrified as Raven advanced on her. She couldn't lie, she had felt an immense satisfaction when she felt Kaitlyn's nose crunch under her fist. As blood spurted out and the girl began to sob, she realized something. That had been her just a few short weeks ago. She wouldn't have been able to defend herself from this group of girls or probably from a single punch. Michonne had been dead on and she now understood why she had called her weak. Raven threw the stick to the ground, turned and walked away happy that she indeed had learned something.

The next morning Raven and Michonne jogged through gate as Rick stood on the guard post.

"Be carefuout there" he called down

Michonne giving him a brilliant smile and blowing a kiss shot back "always am"

Raven grinned but felt her heart tug a little at their interaction. She was really missing Daryl these days and she couldn't wait to show him her new moves. Running for awhile, Raven slowed and then stopped. Michonne called back

"Come on lazy, get a move on"

"Wait Michonne come look at this"

Michonne jogged back looking at where Raven had pointed.

"What?"

"You don't see these tracks?"

Michonne looked closer see some hoof prints

"Oh...yeah, so?"

"Those are a lot of prints and they're fresh. There has to be a herd of deer nearby...that would be a lot of food for Alexandria."

Michonne stepped back impressed with the girl.

"Good catch. We'll tell Rick when we get back. C'mon"

The two women finished their uneventful run and told Rick what she had found.

"Alright...good, I'll get together a hunting party and we'll go check it out."

Raven shook her head. "No, I'm going. I'm the best chance you have at tracking these deer with Daryl gone, trust me...my dad used to say I was born to do this"

Rick looked at her for a moment and nodded. "OK but me and Michonne go with you. Give me two days to make sure all the posts can be covered"

Raven nodded. From the tracks it had been a larger herd and they probably wouldn't be moving that fast.

The next morning Rick stood and watched as the two women sparred. The morning sun was making the sheen on their bodies glisten. This had been a fantastic battle. As he watched the women circle and eye each other a familiar voice came up behind him

"What the hell?"

Rick turned and smiled throwing an arm around Daryl's neck.

"Shhh...just watch"

When Daryl had pulled in he had caught a glimpse of Michonne fighting someone in the clearing. His normal instincts had kicked in and he had rushed to see if everything was alright. He was mortified to see it was Raven.

The two men watched as the women continued to circle each other. It was like watching a cobra and a mongoose, seeing them dart here and step there. Then suddenly Michonne lunged while Raven avoided her just by a whisker but it was enough to get her off balance. Raven brought her fist down slamming Michonne to the ground. The two women stared at each other for a moment until Michonne broke out into a huge grin.

"Finally!" yelled Raven laughing as she offered Michonne a hand up.

Rick looked at Daryl staring in disbelief. "Yeah...about that. Michonne has been teaching her a few things"

The two women laughed and smacked hands when Raven caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. Slowly turning she broke into a run with her feet pounding on the ground as fast as she could she launched herself at Daryl who caught her, burying his face in her neck. Wrapping herself around him she couldn't help but kiss his face all over. Hugging him tight she heard a laugh and Michonne say

"Hey now, save some for the rest of us"

Daryl reluctantly set her back on the ground giving Michonne a hug. Rick asked

"When you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I snuck in, wanted to surprise y'all but looks like I'm the one that was in for a shocker" Daryl said staring at Raven.

Rick laughed and said "C'mon...you hungry? We got some stuff made..."

"Starved" he said staring at Raven. "I'll see you guys later" grabbing her by the hand quickly pulling her away.

Daryl shoved her up against the wall of bedroom kissing her for all he was worth. He could not get enough of her. He knew he stunk of blood, sweat and guts but it was going to be tough to stop. Finally he did.

"Hey" he said softly "Lemme take a shower real quick. I got 3 and a half weeks of road grime on me and..."

Raven put a finger to his lips "shhhh" she said pulling him into the bathroom.

The water ran over their naked bodies washing away any doubt or fear they had. As he began washing he felt her from behind softly washing his back. As the cloth moved slowly over him he felt her lips as she kissed his scars. Never had he felt so vulnerable but yet so touched. Turning he picked her up kissing her deep. She began slowly sucking on his tongue and a low growl rumbled from his chest. Clean enough he thought and carried her to the bedroom with her legs still wrapped around his waist and his mouth still exploring every part of her.

Laying on the bed his hands began to travel all over her body. Hearing her gasp as he eased his fingers inside her, his want became uncontrollable. He had wanted to do this sweet and slow but his body was saying otherwise. She surprised him as she moved and pushed him back on the bed. He could see the want on her face as well and moaned deep as he felt her guide his throbbing cock into her enflamed womanhood. He watched as she began moving slowly tossing her hair back, taking him all in. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Pulling her closer he licked and teased her nipples hearing her cries grow louder. Feeling her body shudder and convulse around his shaft he felt his own sweet release explode inside her. He had dreamt of her while out on the road and couldn't wait to get back to her thinking of how much he had wanted her just like this.

Laying there for awhile, they didn't need to speak, they just needed the closeness of each other. They heard his belly rumble and laughed, that reminded him.

"Hey, I found something...figured I'd keep one here in case you ever want to use it"

Raven grinned at him curiously

Grabbing his bag pulling the metal pot out she burst out laughing.

"what?" he grinned

"Is that a hint Mr Dixon?"

He smiled "just sayin'...you said you love cooking with these things and I li,e eating stuff that comes from these things so...". He watched her as she turned the pressure cooker over in her hands inspecting it. "Its a good one" she smiled.

"Good...I think there's a venison roast left in my freezer"

He was surprised as her head jerked up staring at him.

"Daryl, I almost forgot...Michonne and I went for a run outside the walls and..."

"why would you run outside the walls?!" he interrupted.

Giving him a chastising stare she continued.

"I found fresh deer tracks. Looks like a lot of them. I just found them yesterday so they shouldn't be too far"

Daryl stared at her and couldn't help teasing "So you're a tracker now?"

Without missing a beat she retorted "Who do you think taught you white people how to track in the first place?"

He had to laugh "Point taken"

She leaned on him and begun telling him of her planned hunting trip with Rick and Michonne.

"Nah, I'll go."

"I'm not staying here Daryl. I mean it." and he knew she did.

"No I mean I'll go with you. Let Rick and Michonne handle things here."

"You sure? I know you must be tired from being out on the road"

"You kiddin'? Out in the woods with you in a tent? That be like me vacationing in my summer home."

Raven laughed and laid her head back on his chest and they were once again completely wrapped up in each other.

By the gate, Daryl and Raven went over their gear making sure they had everything they needed. Raven was a little startled as Kaitlyn walked by but had to turn away worried she might laugh. Kaitlyn's eyes were black and blue and she looked a bit like a racoon except for the tape across her nose. She heard Daryl mumble

"Damn...what happened to her?"

It was all she could do not to bust up laughing.

"C'mon let's go, I'll show you the tracks".

Walking through and giving Rick a wave she found the spot where she had seen them. Daryl stared for a moment then looked at her

"You were right, looks like it's a good size herd too. C'mon they went this way"

Walking away Raven saw another set a multiple shoeprints but ignored them. They could have been from anyone including walkers. Quietly walking through the dense forest Daryl slowed to a stop inspecting the ground. Raven walked past him, noticing a some branches that had been recently munched on.

"Found it" she smiled picking up the trail.

Daryl watched as her perfectly round bottom disappeared behind some trees and wondered how she would react to an afternoon romp under some trees. Feeling something smack him on the back of his head, he faught to keep his eyes open but his world was spinning then fading to black with the last sound of her high pitched scream ringing in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8 Gone

Daryl's eyes flitted open staring at the sunlight through the tree tops. He groaned and grabbed his head. What hell happened? As the fog began to finally lift from his mind, panic set in. Raven. Standing too quickly, Daryl's head swam and he stumbled with the tilt of the earth. Feeling the back of his head, blood coated his fingers. He was still bleeding. Shaking it off, he was determined to find her. Walking to where he saw her disappear behind the trees he looked down and saw three sets of prints. Two sets of larger ones and a set of smaller ones that were probably hers. A few feet away were the two larger again but no smaller ones...she was being carried. Her scream hadn't been from walkers, it had been because of humans. Daryl followed the trail for about an hour finding broken twigs and branches and every once in awhile a footprint. The tightness in his chest persisted, he could feel his fear squeeze its dead cold fingers around his throat. He had to keep going, he had to find her. Following the trail through a clearing of trees he stepped onto a road. Looking long and hard one way then turning the other he knew the trail was over. She was gone.

Daryl ran as he followed the trail back, making sure he didn't miss anything. As the walls from Alexandria came into view Daryl began to scream.

"Rick!"

"Rick!"

Hearing the gates begin to slide open he went tearing through still screaming Rick's name. Daryl spotted him coming out his front door, gun in hand. He couldn't breath and his head was swimming again. Sinking to his knees grasping the earth, he was doing everything in his power not to pass out again. Rick came to a sliding stop, closely followed by Michonne. Grasping Daryl's shoulder and getting a handful of blood, Rick stared at his brother who looked like was ready to keel over. Slightly shaking him back to the present Daryl stared at him.

"Daryl...Daryl..what happened? Where's Raven?"

Rick could see it was really hard for Daryl to focus.

"Michonne go grab Eric, Daryl needs help" Rick said as Daryl once more collapsed on the ground.

Daryl's eyes opened staring up at the ceiling. He was in a bed...it had been a nightmare. Turning to look for her, he was instead was greeted by plastic tubing and a bag hanging from a pole.

"Whoa, don't move. We almost lost you...you need to stay still." commanded Eric. He had become Alexandria's town doctor when they had lost Denice.

"I need to go...I gotta find her"

Eric walked to the door opening it talking quietly. Rick walked back through the door relief all over his face.

"You gave us quite a scare there brother. You had a gaping head wound and had lost a lot of blood. Eric was able to stitch you up but it was touch and go with the blood loss...I knew you'd pull through though, you're one tough son of a bitch"

Daryl groaned his head was pounding to the point of making him sick. Eric walked over with some pills.

"Here, take these. It will help the pain"

Daryl shook his head and winced "Nah, I'm alright. Those will make me sleep and I need to go"

Rick spoke quietly to Eric who nodded and left the room.

Rick sighed. "Daryl, you can't. You'll die if you do, now tell me what happened"

Daryl lay back shielding his eyes. Light, sound, everything was bothering him.

"I don't know what happened Rick"

The room was silent for awhile until Rick asked again.

"Was it walkers? Was it an accident?"

Daryl looked at him slightly shaking his head.

"Nah man, it was people. They took her. Bashed my head in and took off with her. I followed two sets of prints and neither were hers. I was on the trail for about an hour but it ended at this old back road. Goes on for miles in either direction. No idea which way they went"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair taking a deep breath trying to think.

How about when you were on the road..did you run into anyone? Anyone that maybe followed you back?"

"Nah..it was a normal run. Found some supplies and food but no people...listen, I'm tired I think I need to rest"

Rick looked at his friend and knew he was trying to get rid of him so he could sneak out to go look for her. Eric came back in and began checking the bag and tubing while getting the death stare from Daryl. Rick knew he needed to distract him.

"Daryl, you'll be no good to her or to me dead. Give it until the morning and I'll go to the ends of the earth with you to look for her. I know she's in danger, but I don't think they took her to kill her. If two people took her, that tells me they could be working for somebody."

Daryls eyes slid to Rick and widened "That son of bitch"

"Wait Daryl we don't know for sure yet, but I'm thinking it will be a good place to start.".

Daryl nodded staring at the ceiling.

Pulling up a chair Rick sat stretching out his legs and began leafing through a book.

"what are you doing" grumbled Daryl

"Saving your life".

Daryl glared at him but finally gave up and closed his eyes.

Rick stared at his friend who was now sleeping. He knew it had been shady on his part to have Eric slip some medication in his IV that would make him sleep, but he knew Daryl and all it would take is for him to leave to go to the bathroom or just shut his eyes for a minute and Daryl would be gone. It had scared him badly that he had almost lost his brother and he would do anything, even protect him from himself.

Rick began thinking about the abduction again. It had been a long time since he had to think like a cop but if they were going to figure this out, it was what he would have to do. Satisfied Daryl would be resting for the next few hours, Rick slipped outside to go check out the place where they were attacked.

The evening sky had turned a brilliant shade of pink letting Rick know he had very little light left in the day and would have to work quickly. Rounding the curvature of the wall Rick stopped and stared at the ground. There were multiple footprints in the dirt and at first thought it might be walkers but after looking more closely he began to realize they had belonged to three people. Two sets of larger ones...and one set of smaller? Rick looked as the smalled set trailed away from the larger back towards the front gate. Someone from inside the walls of Alexandria had helped these people? He had to be wrong. These prints could belong to someone on patrol, maybe even from Daryl, Aaron and Sasha when they had returned. Plus how could outsiders get this close to Alexandria's walls without the spotters noticing? Putting it in the back of his mind he continued on the trail he hoped was from Daryl and Raven.

Rick looked down and felt his stomach turn. There was a lot of blood. Daryl really was lucky to be alive. Pushing a larger rock with the toe of his boot, he inspected it more closely. Blood, hair and skin...it was what they had used to hit Daryl with. Moving on, the trail was easy to follow since Daryl had went through there, blood drops were every few feet. Finally coming to the clearing and then the road, he stood there with his hands on his hips. He knew this road. Turning right he looked and stared... thinking...this way would lead back to a road that would take him back to Alexandria. Turning left he began to walk scanning the area for anything. Rick grabbed his flashlight scanning it on each side of the road as he walked. It was dark now and the chances if him finding something...a quick glimmer caught his eye. Walking over to inspect it, he scooped up a strand of beads. Staring at them he remembered how Michonne had some just like them. Shoving them in his pocket, Rick began running back to Alexandria as fast as he could.

"Michonne! Michonne!" Rick yelled running through their front door. Michonne came around the corner, concern clearly on her face.

"I'm here, what is it?"

She watched as Rick began fishing for something in his pocket.

"Do you recognize these?"

Michonne's eyes widened.

"I gave these to Raven, they're meditation beads. I have a set similar to these. Where did you find them?"

Rick hugged Michonne close.

"Thank you, that's what I wanted to hear. I found these on the road where the trail went cold...she had to drop these on purpose. That means two things. One, we know which way they went. Two, she's alive and alert enough to leave a trail. I'm going to head over to see Daryl. Its been a few hours and he'll probably come to soon. I better be there when he wakes up or he'll destroy Eric for putting the meds in to make him sleep"

Rick walked briskly back to the Infirmary, opening the door quietly in case Daryl was still resting. Slamming his fist into the wall, Rick yelled.

"Dammit Daryl!"

Eric was tied up and unconscious in a chair in the corner and Daryl's hospital bed was empty.

Untying Eric and tapping his face lightly, Eric finally regained consciousness. Rick knew the guy was still a little groggy but he wasn't dead and he needed answers now.

"Eric...Eric, hey focus. I need information"

Eric nodded, his head was clearing.

"How long ago did Daryl leave? Do you have any idea?"

Eric looked at his watch and thought.

"Maybe 20 or 30 minutes ago? I had looked at my watch right before I came in to check on him thinking it was late and that I should probably get some sleep after I was done making sure he was OK. I walked in and he was standing in the middle of the room. I turned to leave, to try and find you but he grabbed me and tied me up. I started yelling and telling him he was going to kill himself by doing this...so he punched me and I lost consciousness. Guy has fists like rocks."

Rick stood there a minute and thought. At least Daryl had enough strength to throw a good punch. That was something.

"OK thank you. I know where he's going, we just need to catch up with him and talk some sense into him. "

Rick stepped outside looking around then swearing under his breath again. Daryl was on his motorcycle and would be near impossible to catch up to, not to mention if he lost consciousness again it would mean certain death. Rick ran, jumping in the truck but was startled when Michonne slid in the passenger seat.

"Don't think you're going without me" she glared.

Rick knew better than to argue with her, especially when she was like this. Firing up the truck the two roared through the gate heading towards Hilltop.

Daryl had been riding since before the break of dawn and now that the late afternoon sun was beginning to descend in the sky, he knew he was getting that much closer. His head was hurting but it was OK. He probably shouldn't have punched Eric but he needed him to shut up and he had been worried he would alert Rick. He understood their concern but even though Rick knew him...he didn't know him. His dad had given him beatings much worse than this one and he survived...he knew he'd survive this one as well. It was just something ingrained in him many years ago, a survival instinct which was why he was still alive today. She has it too he thought. She'll survive this, she has to. She has to know that I'm coming for her, that I will do anything to find her. She knows that and that's why she's going to be OK. Gregory won't be. He'll be dead just as soon as he tells me where she is. He knew he had to be smart about this though...they'll be waiting for me at the gate.

Deciding to hide his bike a mile outside of Hilltop and go the rest of the way on foot, Daryl veered off the road and drove into the woods. Pulling some shrubs over his bike he continued to walk through the woods. Once Hilltop's walls came into view, Daryl slowed and looked around. Finding a large oak with a low hanging branch, he hoisted himself up and began to climb. Sitting on a thick branch Daryl pulled out the binoculars out of his pack and began to watch. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon and would hide his movements as he sneaked over the walls.

As darkness fell, Daryl left his viewing spot and found a place where he could climb over. Easing himself over the top, he dropped down on the other side quiet as the grave. He knew she wouldn't be in the barn or in her old house but he checked there anyway. As he stood in the doorway of the barn, memories came rushing back. Staring at the ladder he had to fight to keep himself focused and not fall prey to his emotions. She was alive and she was here somewhere is what he had to believe. Slipping over to the big house, Daryl peaked in the window and could see Gregory having dinner...with Maggie and Glenn. Good...he thought. He'll be distracted by them while he searched the house.

Trying the side door he had first slipped out of when he first met her, he was in luck...unlocked. Standing in the foyer he decided to first check upstairs. Going room by room, looking under beds and in closets...nothing. Not even a shred of proof that she had been here. Then he thought...the basement. Of course he wouldn't keep her up here where someone could hear her. Creeping down the steps and then into the basement he searched every nook and cranny and again nothing. Panic began squeezing his chest...fuck this...he thought and went tearing up the steps running into the dining room aiming his bow at Gregory's head.

"Where is she?" Daryl growled

"Daryl?"

Glenn and Maggie had jumped up from the table in complete shock over the intrusion.

"This is the last time I'm asking you. Where is she?"

Gregory's hands were up and his face was white as a ghost.

"Daryl...where is who?" he stuttered

"Wrong answer prick"

Maggie interrupted.

"Daryl please, who are you talking about?"

Never taking his eyes off Gregory, Daryl explained.

"Raven, the girl he tried to rape. We took her to Alexandria and she and I...she and I went out hunting and I got knocked out and she got taken. This asshole has her somewhere in here and I want her back right now! His next words better be where she is or a bolt is going through his temple!" Daryl screamed.

Maggie and Glenn stared at each other. Maggie spoke softly.

"Daryl, Glenn and I live in here with Gregory. If she was here, I would know it and you know I would make sure she was safe and OK. I swear to you, she's not here"

Just then they heard a loud crash in the foyer and Rick and Michonne rushed into the room.

"Daryl stop. She's not here, but I know which way they went. I found a trail" Rick said softly.

Daryl flinched not knowing what to do. He had been sure Gregory had her.

"What are you talking about?" He was listening but his bow and eyes were still on Gregory.

"I found these" Rick said pulling the beads out of his pocket showing it to Daryl.

Daryl shrugged "So...ain't never seen those before. Why you think there hers?"

"Michonne gave them to her."

Rick could see the conflict and confusion in Daryl's eyes.

"I went over the trail you left...I got to the road...I walked the road a bit and found these. They mean something Daryl. It means she's alive, it means she was aware enough to leave a trail. I need you to go back with me and help me track it. I swear I'm telling you the truth."

Daryl held his bow for a few moments longer then dropped it to his side. Sounds of relief rippled through the room. Gregory spoke.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry you lost her, if I can be of any service"

"Shuddup" Daryl said punching him in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Rick and Michonne escorted Daryl back through the gates and climbed into their truck. Stopping to pick up his bike and throwing it in he back, the three drove in silence back to Alexandria. Once back Daryl followed Rick and Michonne home.

"C'mon, let's go" Daryl said impatiently.

"Daryl, I know you don't want to hear this but we have about 3 hours until daylight. Chances are we'd miss something in the dark. Let's get some rest, gear up and then go. First light we hit the trail, I promise"

Daryl hated it but he knew he was right.

"Fine" he growled and stomped out the door.

Daryl eased his head back in the recliner. It still hurt but not as much as his heart. He couldn't lay in the bed...last time he did was with her and he just couldn't. Closing his eyes, trying to get some rest, a soft knock was at the door. Jumping up he raced to the door...Kaitlyn.

"What do you want Kaitlyn?"

"Hi Daryl...I just stopped by to see how you were. I'm sorry those two guys took Raven but if you need me for anything I'm here..."

Daryl stared at her. How did she know two guys took Raven? The only people that knew Raven had been kidnapped was him, Rick and Michonne. They had told everyone else she was just missing. Grabbing her by the arm Daryl began marching her over back to Rick and Michonne's. Pounding on the door screaming Rick's name, Rick finally answered looking half a sleep. Pushing past him dragging a frightened Kaitlyn he shoved her into the middle of the room.

Pointing at her he yelled "She knows!"

Rick was extremely confused "She knows what?"

"She knows! She knows what happened to Raven!"

"Daryl, you need rest, you're not thinking clearly..."

"Oh yeah? Well she just knocked on my door and told me she was sorry that those two guys took Raven"

Rick slowly turned staring at Kaitlyn remembering the set of small footprints by the wall.

"How did you know she was taken by two men Kaitlyn?"

"I...I...I didn't know really, it was just something I said like...

"Don't you lie!" Daryl screamed

Kaitlyn began crying and shaking her head.

Rick looked at Daryl putting his hands up telling him easy. Quietly he spoke.

"Kaitlyn, we're not blaming you but we know you have information about what happened. You have to tell us. If you don't, we will force you to leave Alexandria"

Kaitlyn's eyes were like saucers..slowly she nodded her head.

"I had been picking apples outside the walls...I know were not suppose to but I wanted some..."

"Get on with it" Daryl growled.

"OK, I was picking apples and these two guys came up and started talking to me. At first I was nervous but they seemed really nice"

Daryl glared at her.

"Right...anyway, they asked me about Raven and I said I knew her and hated her. She did this to me!" Kaitlyn screeched pointing at her black eyes and broken nose.

Daryl and Rick both stared at the girl not saying a word.

"Anyway, they said they could make her disappear if I could get them inside. I told them they didn't have to...that she would be on a hunting trip with Rick and Michonne. Daryl I swear I didn't know you would be there! I would have never let them hurt you!"

"Right...so you'd just lead Rick and Michonne into a trap and have them killed instead..." Daryl scoffed.

Kaitlyn went silent.

Rick sighed. "Kaitlyn, did they say anything about where they were taking her?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Not really, they joked about how she would love being a mountain woman but that was it"

Daryl and Rick looked at each other.

"Thanks Kaitlyn, you've been a big help, you can go"

"Alright Daryl, give me a few minutes to gear up"

"No Rick. Just me. No offense but you would just slow me down. I grew up on a mountain I'm familiar with everything about them. I can do this...I'll find her and bring her home. They need you here Rick. I'll be alright."

Rick nodded knowing Daryl was right. Bringing out a map, Rick laid it out marking as he spoke.

"Alright...as for the trail, head back to where you came out on the road. Head south, the mouth of Point Reno mountain should be about 10 miles or so. If there's a trail, it should start there"

Daryl nodded. He was feeling wired and needed to go.

"Be careful brother" giving him a hug.

"We'll be back. I swear it"

With that, Daryl turned rushing out the door.

Rick looked at Michonne leaning against the frame of the doorway. Walking over he gave her a small kiss.

"Pack two days worth of supplies. Food, water and a little medicine"

Michonne looked shocked

"You're going?"

Rick shook his head.

"No...Kaitlyn is. I'm driving her 20 miles out. She's on her own"


	9. Chapter 9 Scars

Raven pressed her forehead to the coolness of the wood trying to catch a glimpse of the outside world. Every once in awhile she would catch a leaf or a bird fluttering by but that was about it. The boards were thick and close together over the windows letting very little else in. Raven sighed and ran her finger over the mark she had made in the wood.

57 marks.

She had been there 57 days.

She had been told that Daryl was dead. She hadn't believed it then….but now….Raven sighed and began her daily ritual thinking back to her first days here.

She had walked around the trees and saw a man standing there waiting to grab her. Panicking, she ran back towards Daryl but it was too late as she watched the other guy bring a rock down on his head. Blood was everywhere…and the look on his face...she couldn't do anything but scream. They had put a cloth over her mouth and nose and without warning she wasn't conscious anymore. After coming to, she found herself waking up upside down while she was being carried over someone's shoulder. She tried to move but her feet and hands were tied and she was gagged…..it was no use. This guys' meaty paws were huge and he had a death grip on her, she knew there would be no getting out of his grasp.

Raven watched as her Mala beads around her neck bounced off the man's back. She knew that if there was any chance of her getting out of this or back home she would have to try and leave a trail. Raven moved her head slowly, working the beads around until they slipped off her neck and hit the ground. Saying a prayer that someone would find them and figure out which way they were going.

Once they were at the mouth of the forest, they tied her to a flat board, then hoisted her on their shoulders. Raven watched in horror as they covered their tracks the entire way up. These guys were expert trackers and knew exactly how not to be found. They stopped at what looked like a pile of dirt covered in moss but it turned out to be an actual cabin. It was so well camouflaged she doubted anyone would notice even if they were trying to find her.

The men then took her inside and placed the board on the ground then began to untie her. Jerking her to her feet they then began cutting off her clothes, stripping her down eventually to nothing but her panties and bra. She rubbed her chaffed wrists as they were now finally free along with her legs. She flinched as she felt one of them clamp a metal collar around her neck with a heavy chain that pulled at her from the floor. She was so confused….she didn't have a clue who these men were! Why her? Why Daryl?

Then Gregory stepped from the shadows.

"There's my girl" he smiled.

Raven could feel the bile rising from her stomach to her throat.

"Gentlemen, if you would give us a little privacy please…"

The men nodded and walked back through the closing it quietly behind them.

Gregory walked over and took the gag from her mouth.

"There my dear. I do want you to be comfortable."

"He's going to kill you when he finds me Gregory"

"Who? Daryl? I'm sorry my love, but Daryl is dead."

Raven had felt a sharp stab in her heart but she refused to believe it.

"No, he definitely won't be looking for you….Rick? Perhaps but I've gone to great lengths to make sure nobody can find you. You are mine now and you're going to have to accept that."

Raven glared at him then began looking around to find something…anything to bash his skull in with.

"Don't get any ideas my sweet. If you try to harm me, I will have your horse slaughtered. I killed your lover, do you really think I won't do the same to your horse? Don't try my patience my dear…you will not win."

Raven blinked. She could feel cold fear grip her heart

"That's what I thought" he smiled. "OK...first thing is first. Your bathroom is in here. It's actually nothing but a glorified hole in the ground or an indoor outhouse, but it should do. Here are your food and water. Go easy on it, I can't be bringing up supplies all the time so rationing should be practiced. If you consume it all on purpose ...well then you'll go hungry and your horse will die. Here's your firewood and same thing, portion control is prudent. There's a barrel to wash and a toothbrush. Your bed is there and I think that's about it. If you're a good girl I'll think about bringing some books or something up here."

Raven stood there staring at the bed not knowing if this was some sort of dream that she was trapped in. Telling herself to wake up over and over again she heard his voice.

"Now for the fun part. You were very bad in leaving me Raven, especially for that redneck. That's over now but you still must face your punishment. Turn and stare at the far wall Raven."

Raven stared at him.

"I will not say it again. Turn. Now."

Raven turned slowly and faced the wall.

"On your knees"

She hesitated...God please if this is a dream please let me wake up now.

"Raven"

Raven knelt down with her heart hammering in her chest. She heard something like a bag unzip, some rustling and then tossed to the floor. A shiver went up her spine as he began tracing it with something that felt like a leather. With a loud crack she jumped as the leather bit into her skin.

"I do find this punishment quite appropriate you know...being horse whipped...given you completely used me for that stupid horse. "

Another loud crack and the leather bit deeper. She was doing everything not to cry out...she knew that's what he wanted and would do everything not to give it to him. Another loud crack and she couldn't help it, she wimpered which was a mistake. The strikes then became harder and Raven could feel her blood begin to ooze down her back. She then heard Gregory as he began to pleasure himself, hitting her harder and harder as he became more excited. Not being able to take anymore she cried out, as did he while reaching his climax. Raven was violently shaking and was barely aware he had put the horse whip away.

"I have to leave you now Raven, be a good girl. That was wonderful, I think I just might bring you something very special the next time I visit. Bye for now my love" and he kissed her on top of the head and left, bolting the door from the outside.

Raven's back was on fire and she couldn't help it as she became violently sick all over the floor. Curling up into a ball, she lay on her side sobbing uncontrollably. Her entire body was wracked with pain and grief until finally she was blessed with unconsciousness. She woke up some time later and was shivering feeling the cold and dampness of the cabin that surrounded her. Feeling her way along the wood floor in total darkness she felt the wood pile and then the matches, striking one. A small pile of paper was by the iron stove. Raven filled it with paper and sticks and started a small fire. Throwing on a log, she looked around the room again looking for any way to escape. There was a small window near the ceiling but with her collar and chain fastened to the floor, she would never be able to reach it. Laying on her side on the bed she stared into the fire feeling her back burn like fire ants were biting it all over. She didn't feel anymore blood dripping which she guessed was a blessing but the pain was so great she didn't want to move. Taking a stick rubbing it against the cabin wall, she was able to make a small mark.

That had been just her first night here and she had now 57 Of them.

Gregory's visits came about every two weeks. Each time he came was worse than the last. He would laugh at her scabbed fingers that had tried prying off the metal collar. He once pulled out a medieval looking key and said it was the only way the collar would come off. He had put it back in his coat's breast pocket with a smile, giving it a pat. His special surprises were always a new and different whip he brought as he took great pleasure ripping open her healing back. He hadn't raped her yet but she knew it would be soon. He had even went as far as ejaculating once on her bleeding back. Suicidal thoughts began plaguing her mind and she even went as far as finding a spot to hang herself by her chain and collar but a small voice in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. Gregory was a liar. What if he was lying about Daryl? What if Daryl was out there looking for her? She remembered what Rick had told her about him losing someone he loved to suicide and it had destroyed him. If there was even a tiny ray of chance, she couldn't do that to him. She then began thinking about what Michonne had said. "Daryl won't always be there to save you. Sometimes you have to save yourself." that's when her plan had begun.

It started by accident really. She had been brushing her teeth and had accidently poked herself with a sharp place on the hard plastic handle. She looked at it, turning it over in her hand. She began rubbing it at an angle on the metal of her bed. Soon one side was smooth and sloped she started on the other side...For the rest of the day Raven filed her toothbrush, finally able to make a point at the end of it. She knew it wasn't enough to kill Gregory yet but it was a start.

Every day since then she had worked on her makeshift spear. She had also been thinking how she could try to make a signal with the smoke from the fire but nothing she had tried worked. Sitting on the bed working on the spike Raven's hand slipped, ripping a hole in the mattress. Picking the fluff off of the pointy end and tossing it in the fire, Raven was stunned as a black cloud of smoke bloomed and traveled straight up the chimney. She began pulling the stuffing out immediately tossing it in the fire while watching the black smoke roll upwards. Please, if someone is out there looking for me, please let them see this.

Daryl propped himself on his elbow staring into his small fire. This was Sophia all over again. He had been all over this mountain for almost two months now and he was no closer in finding her today than he was on day one. Every once in awhile he catch a trail but it would grow cold within the hour. Lately he had been having thoughts about returning to Alexandria and try to regroup but he just couldn't. He couldn't give up looking...just like with Sophia. Laying back, staring at the softening evening sky he watched as a wisp of black smoke traveled above him. After a moment another followed. Jumping to his feet he found the nearest tree and began climbing it as fast as he could. Once he was up far enough he waited...and waited..."C'mon man...just one break...please". Black smoke wafted through the air about a mile away east of him. "Hold on Raven, I'm on my way" he whispered.

Raven sat on her bed staring into the fire. She had stopped putting the fluff in. She had used almost a quarter of the top of her bed, any more and Gregory might notice. She would definitely try it again but that was it for the night. Working more on her shiv, she had to be a little proud. It looked like something you would stab a vampire with. Long and pointy but thinner than a regular steak, it could definitely do some damage. She heard footsteps on the porch and her anxiety rocketed. It had only been a week since his last visit and didn't think he would be back so soon. The door unbolted and Gregory walked in. Raven slipped her weapon under her matress and stood.

"Raven, why was there black smoke coming from this place?"

Dammit she thought.

"I don't know Gregory. I just put a log on, maybe it had some moss or something on it"

He knew she was lying. Gregory smiled.

OK if you want to okay this game, let's play! Kneel"

Raven slipped the steak out and kept it even with her arm. With the darkness of the room she was praying he didn't see it. Yielding his whip she felt the usual sting of the leather. She knew she would have to endure it for a little while to get him where she needed him to be. She began to cry out, knowing it excited him more and then heard the familiar sound of his pants hitting the floor. Without warning Raven spun, grabbing the whip. Stunned and in a vulnerable position it was too late before he realized what she was doing. Taking her dagger she drove it up inside his testicles, he screamed bending over. Quickly pulling the dagger out she then shoved it deep into his throat. Gregory fell to the floor and she could hear him gargling blood. He wasn't dead. Straddling him she began stabbing him over and over in the eyes, throat and chest until she was soaked in his blood and he was no longer moving. She screamed...but not a woman's scream...it was a warrior's scream . He was dead, the monster was dead and she was glad. She knew she would still have to deal with his thugs outside but for now she would be free. Fishing the key out of his blood soaked pocket she put it in the side of her collar and turned. It clanged to the ground by her feet. Relief swept through her as tears began to threaten. She still had work to do, she needed to focus.

Daryl ran faster hearing her scream, his legs couldn't get him there fast enough. Coming to a sudden hault he noticed two hulking figures standing guard outside a dirt pile? Looking closer Daryl could see a slight glow coming from behind the moss. She was in there. Aiming for the first guy his arrow found its target. The other guy yelled and ran to his friend, Daryl's other arrow found its target. Checking for anyone else, Daryl creeped towards the makeshift cave. He had probably been past here ten times and never noticed it.

Raven yanked and pulled Gregory's coat off and wrapped it around herself. It was damp with his blood and she had no shoes but she didn't care. She was getting out of here now. Trying to surprise his thugs and get a running start hoping the night would hide her, she opened the door, dropping her dagger to the ground.

Daryl.

Raven.

At once she was in his arms shaking and crying. He was alive. Holding her close she tried not to wince. The pain she felt on her back was nothing compared to how she felt in his arms. Shutting the door and easing her to the cot he surveyed the room. Looking at Gregory dead on the floor.

"You did this?"

She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak without breaking down.

"I wish it would have been me that killed him but...I'm proud of you. You did what you had to, to survive. " He kissed her softly and she smiled through her tears.

"I just need to get out of here, I can't be in this room anymore"

Daryl nodded looking her up and down.

"What are you wearing? "

Raven looked at Gregory "His coat. He took my clothes".

"No sheets or blankets in here?"

Raven shook her head.

Daryl thought..."Wait, I have some extra clothes. They'll be too big but I got some rope we can tie the waist on the pants...I don't have any shoes though..."

Raven stared at Gregory's feet. Walking over she slipped off his boots and came back to the bed. Pulling the stuffing out of the bed, she began to stuff the toes while Daryl began pulling a shirt and pants out of his bag. Having enough stuffing she tossed the extra in the fire watching the plume of black smoke. Daryl spoke softly.

"That's what you were burning...that's why I saw the black smoke"

Raven nodded. He handed her the clothes as she slipped off the coat and began to dress, making sure she kept her back away from him. He walked over to the water barrel dipped a piece he had ripped from his shirt and began wiping her face. She had forgotten that she was probably covered in his blood. Finally dressed and somewhat clean Daryl and Raven slipped out of the cabin. Raven felt the cool night air on her face and breathed deep. Daryl grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Its about a days hike out from here to the bottom. There's a clearing over here where we can make camp. I have a small tent so we'll have shelter until morning then we'll head back"

Raven nodded.

Finding the clearing, Daryl worked quickly setting up placing the sleeping bag in the tent. Crawling inside Raven sighed as she felt Daryl's arm encircle her with her back pressed against his chest. It hurt but it was something she didn't mind hurting for.

Daryl was worried, she hadn't said five words since he found her. He knew she was in shock and he needed to get her back to Alexandria but he couldn't risk her life traipsing through the forest at night. Every time he touched her she cringed or flinched and it was really getting to him. What had Gregory done to her? Then she spoke

"I thought you were dead"

"I'm not"

"He said you were dead, he said those men had killed you and I saw you get hit with the rock..." she trailed off.

"I'm here"

He pulled her closer to hopefully help her feel safer. She flinched again and wimpered. Taking his flashlight out he began to lift her shirt. She grabbed it, yanking it down.

"No Daryl, please"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, putting it back in front of her. He began again lifting the shirt and Raven heard his sharp intake of breath. She couldn't help as tears spilled over her eyelids.

"I'll be right back "

Daryl slipped out into the night and after awhile Raven began to panic. I know my back looks like hamburger meat but that shouldn't be a reason to leave me she thought. Daryl slipped back into the tent with something in his hand.

"Here, lay on your belly. I got something that will help. This is a natural salve from plants that grow around here. It will sting at first but I promise it will feel better"

Raven nodded turning on her belly. She sucked in her breath as he began applying the salve. It did sting at first but slowly she began to feel some relief.

"I know how much this hurts"

His voice was wavering and Raven suddenly remembered his scars.

Letting him finish applying the salve she turned to face him as he lay back. Stroking his cheek she kissed him softly as he pulled her closer, being careful not to touch her back . Laying her head on his chest listening to his strong heart beat she finally fell asleep. Early the next morning they tore down their camp and walked down the mountain together, talking very little but not really needing to. Once they hit pavement, Raven could feel her heart lighten. Grabbing Daryl's hand, she smiled at him. Her back felt a little better and they were almost home...home...she liked that word.

Alexandria's walls finally came into view when Daryl turned to her and said

"I told Rick I would bring you home"

Raven smiled and said "You did"

Daryl shook his head " No...we did"

Smiling then not, Raven stopped, staring past Daryl.

"Oh my God...Daryl look"

As Daryl turned he too could see Alexandria's gates had been smashed through.

Staring at each other for a brief moment, they both started running towards their home...Alexandria.


	10. Chapter 10 Healing

"Raven wait" Daryl grabbed her wrist.

Raven looked at him curious but impatient. She needed to make sure that Sid, Caroline, Molly and Katie were OK.

"We have to be smart about this. Let me go first and come back when I know it's all clear"

Raven glared at him.

"If you think you're going in there by yourself, you're nuts. Look at what happened the last time we didn't stay together."

Daryl stared at her and for a moment didn't recognize her. Gone was the girl who would cower if you gave her a dirty look. He hated that she had been hurt and he couldn't imagine what she had been through but she was without question a survivor standing there so beautiful and fierce.

Sighing he gave in. "Fine, I get your point, but if there's trouble, you run and I mean it."

She nodded giving his hand a squeeze.

Quietly they crept closer to the broken front gates of Alexandria. Daryl put a hand up motioning for her to stop. Looking around he spied large maple tree and began to climb it silently. Raven stood behind the tree, looking up at him. She wanted so badly to ask him what he saw but she knew better than to speak. Finally climbing down Raven stared at the dark expression on his face.

"Daryl…what?" she touched his arm.

"It looks abandoned. I don't see anyone in there. Doors are kicked in, windows broken. Looks like a couple of places had been on fire. We really need to be careful Raven. I really wish you would let me…" he stopped getting that look from her again. "OK fine but stay close. We may have to leave in a hurry"

Daryl opened his bag pulling out a handgun and handed it to her. It wasn't her gun but it would do. Readying his crossbow, they slowly slid around the broken gates and peeked in. There were a few dead walking around but nothing they couldn't handle. Raven wished she had her knife…the men had taken it and given it to Gregory when they had cut off her clothes. The memory pained her but she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Raven watched as Daryl shot two of the dead with his bow and knifed the other. She wanted to help but she didn't want to fire the gun to give off their arrival or have the sound bring more dead. She couldn't help but marvel at the way he looked so graceful yet furious. His muscles rippled and bulged as he plunged a knife into another dead ones head. He would probably think she was pretty demented being turned on by this but she couldn't help it. It made her question if she had seriously lost her mind in that cabin.

Finishing Daryl reached for her hand and gave her a funny look as he watched her blush. Checking Rick and Michonne's first, Daryl banged on the wall and whistled. Silence. They entered slowly going from room to room looking for anything, any clue to what had happened. Daryl ran up the stairs checking and then came back down with a grim look on his face. Raven's heart sank.

"Daryl?"

"No, nothing up there but they either left or were forced out of here in a hurry. Most of their clothes and stuff are still here."

Raven nodded.

"We need to check Caroline's next"

She wanted to badly to go straight to the barn but her fear was too great. If he…she couldn't even think about it.

They quickly went to Caroline's and used the same procedure..Daryl banged, whistled and they waited. Hearing nothing they began checking rooms. Raven's heart hurt looking at the unfinished puzzle lying on the dining room table they had been working on. Daryl touched her shoulder motioning he was going upstairs to check things out. She nodded softly telling him she would finish here. Walking slowly around, she peeked into Caroline's bedroom and cried out. Daryl came flying down the stairs rushing to Raven as she stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. Caroline lay on the bed shot through the head execution style. Daryl's arm went around her, holding her up while she sobbed in his shoulder. Who would do something like this? Why? Caroline had been the sweetest person on the earth..she just couldn't understand why. Then it hit her like a force wind.

Staring up at Daryl "The girls?"

Daryl shook his head "No, nobody is up there"

A bit of relief passed through her but was quickly gone looking back at Caroline.

"Daryl, I need to go upstairs and change out of your clothes. I'm going to change and then grab my bag and pack some things."

"Alright" he said quietly still staring at Caroline's body.

Raven climbed the steps and walked slowly to her room. She stood there for a moment looking around. There had been a time just a few weeks ago that she thought she would never see this room again. After kicking off Gregory's awful boots, Raven slid off Daryls jeans and shirt, folding them and laying them on her bed. She ripped from her body the disgusting one of many bra and panties sets Gregory had forced her to wear while he beat her, and dropped them in the trash. There was nothing more that she wanted than a hot shower but there wasn't time and she didn't know if there was even running water. It wasn't for vanity or anything like that...she just couldn't stand the thought of one drop of Gregory's blood on her and wanted to scrub everywhere to make sure it was gone. Sighing she slipped on her own underclothes, gingerly putting on her bra. After slipping jeans and a shirt and a pair of boots, she began shoving clothes in her duffle bag that she had used to come to Alexandria.

Raven turned to see Daryl standing in the doorway.

"You ready?"

She nodded but she wasn't ready. She knew where they had to go next and she wasn't sure her legs would get her there without collapsing.

They walked quietly through the town surveying the devastation. Nearing the stable she stopped. She couldn't go any further, she didn't want to deal with this, she had already been through hell, not this too. Daryl wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

"Stay here" he whispered. "I'll go look".

Raven shook her head "No. I'm OK...let's go"

Turning the corner they stood there looking. He was gone. She had failed him. Raven turned and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist and sobbed in his chest. Someone had Sid and she would probably never see him again. He had probably thought she had abandoned him anyway being gone for so long.

"Raven wait..." Daryl said, gently pushing her back.

"What?"

"Look at the fence over there, it's broken"

Raven shrugged, she didn't understand what he was getting at. Then Daryl let out a screaming high pitch whistle. Raven stared at him. What was he doing? After a few moments Daryl softly said.

"Raven look"

Raven turned and looked...at first she didn't see anything then suddenly a big black head poked out of the trees.

"SID!" she screamed

The horse was instantly thundering towards them. Skidding to a halt Raven threw herself on him crying tears of joy. Daryl stroked the stallion's muzzle smiling.

"Told you I'd bring her home Sid"

The two fawned all over horse for quite awhile until Daryl broke the reunion.

"Sweetheart, we need to put him in his stall. We'll shut the doors to the barn to make sure walkers can't get at him. We need to go and figure out what were going to do next."

Raven nodded, sad to leave Sid but knowing he was safe meant everything to her.

"I'll be back soon my beautiful boy" she smiled kissing his nose. Sid whinnied softly and tugged gently on her hair.

"Me too big guy". Sid snorted and nudged his chest. "and yes I'll remember the sugar cubes"

Daryl and Raven put Sid away in his stall, closing the barn up so he would stay safe.

"Alright, let's see if my place is still standing"

They walked to Daryl's house and by the looks of it hadn't really been touched. It was obvious someone had been there and had been through it but no damage really. Daryl went through the house checking then brought Raven in, shutting the door. She hugged him close and he hugged her back tightly.

"We were due for something good to happen. I just knew he would be OK"

Raven nodded smiling. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she broke down again after shutting the door. The stress of everything was killing her. Finally being able to catch her breath, she stood there staring at the shower. Curious she turned the handle and was surprised as water came out. The pressure wasn't great but it worked. Putting her hand under she felt it warm. It wasn't hot by any means but it would work. Calling Daryl from the door she told him she was going to take a quick shower. Still packing he told her to take her time.

Easing under the water she flinched as the water touched her back. It wasn't great but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She could bear it in order to get clean. She scrubbed and scrubbed while closing her eyes. She didn't want to see how much of Gregory's blood had still been on her. Finally feeling her was no longer on her skin, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. Looking in the mirror she was shocked, she barely recognized herself. She was thin and gaunt looking. With the door opening, Raven looked up staring at Daryl in the refelection.

Slowly he removed her towel, gently kissing her irritated back. She watched as he produced a jar of some sort of thick salve and began rubbing it gently on her back. She closed her eyes smelling something like mint and aloe letting the lotion sooth her back and nerves, After he was done he wrapped the towel back around her and kissed her neck leaving the room. She knew sex should be the last thing on her mind right now but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he had stopped. Dressing she walked out, sitting next to him on the bed. He sat up rubbing his face thinking...

"I think maybe we should try Hilltop. I want to see if Maggie, Glenn and Abraham are there and OK. If they are then I need to tell them what happened. We also need to tell Maggie Gregory is dead and why."

Raven hated the sound of his name even after she knew he was gone. He continued...

It's going to be dark in a little while, I think we'll be OK staying here for the night and getting started tomorrow morning. I didn't see any vehicles though so we'll have to walk, or I will, you can ride Sid.".

Raven looked at him "No, we both can ride him. He's plenty big and strong enough". Raven watched as Daryl looked a little nervous.

"Yeah alright" he said laying back.

Raven lay back next to him putting her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. playing with her hair he spoke softly.

"I was so scared I would never be able to lay next to you again"

"I know...I felt the same" she whispered.

"Back around when everything happened, a friend of mine...her little girl went missing. I looked for her morning, noon and night. I convinced myself I'd find her. Eventually I did...but she was a walker in a barn. It felt like that again...I thought of giving up, but I couldn't."

"You didn't give up and you found me"

Daryl lay quiet still pulling her hair through his fingers. Raven knew he he was filled with guilt but she didn't know why. It wasn't his fault, there's nothing he could have done differently. Wanting to get him thinking about something else she asked

"You hungry?"

He nodded "I could eat"

Raven scooted off the bed and began rummaging around in the kitchen while Daryl built a fire in the fireplace. Staring at the pressure cooker he had brought for her she was suddenly sad. She thought it had been the start of something great and had been so happy thinking of the meals they would have together from it but little did she know what would happen next. Power was intermittent, so she couldn't really use it, she had enough to put a small meal together though and they ate quietly in front of the fire. After, they went to the barn, making sure Sid was fed and tucked in for the night. They both grinned watching the giant horse eat the sugar eagerly. It had been a long time.

Back at Daryl's, laying on his bed wrapped in each others arms, Raven tried to let him know she had wanted a little more but she felt him pull back. She knew she was pushing things and that he was dealing with losing his family and friends but she needed him to wipe away any place Gregory had touched her. Respecting his wishes she stopped and was content enough to fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning Daryl eyed Sid warily, watching Raven get him ready to ride. Raven laughed and asked him

"What's wrong?"

Darul looked at her nervously and explained

"Last time I was on a horse she threw me over a cliff."

Raven felt bad she had laughed and tried to ease his fears.

"He won't do that Daryl, he's really well behaved when it comes to riding and he cares about you just as much as he does for me. He wouldn't do anything to harm you"

Daryl nodded and seemed a little more comfortable with the idea.

"We don't have a saddle so we'll have to use this blanket but I think it should be comfortable enough. I'm going to use these straps to hang our supplies on either side of him"

Daryl nodded again but looked a little concerned.

"Do you think all this plus both of us will be a little too much on him?"

Raven gently laughed and explained.

"No, not at all. Sid lineage comes from the destrier or Dray horse..farmers sometimes called them draft horses. He was built to pull things as heavy as a locomotive. They used horses like him to carry knights in those big, heavy suits of metal armor into battle. You and I and these supplies? We're an after thought for him"

Daryl nodded and felt better but he still couldn't help but still feel a little nervous.

"Alright...I'll let you finish up here, there's something I need to do before we go. Meet me by Rick's?"

Raven nodded but curious in what he had to do. About an hour later Sid was packed and ready to go. Climbing his stall she slid her legs over his broad back and began riding him slowly through town. Coming up to Caroline's house, she felt a pain in her heart. They shouldn't leave her like that she thought and then caught a glimpse of Daryl in the backyard. Slowly she walked Sid to where he was. She watched for a moment as he continued to dig a large hole. Sliding off Sid and grabbing a second shovel she began helping him. She knew he started to protest but she shook her head before he could speak. Finishing Daryl disappeared into the house and reappeared carrying Caroline's body wrapped in a sheet. Placing her in, ever so gently they then began filling it in back with the earth. After they were done they both stood there staring. Raven could feel her heart breaking again and wiped the tears as they streamed down her face.

"She had been so nice to me" Raven whispered

Daryl nodded wrapping his fingers in with her, squeezing her hand.

"Me too. I thought she at least deserved this, and when we get back home with her girls, I wouldn't want them to see her like that."

Raven nodded, glad he had thought about this. He continued in a strained voice.

"and I promise you Caroline, we will do whatever it takes to find them and bring them home safe"

Raven's heart squeezed with pain, sorrow and grief but she still couldn't help but be proud of the man standing next to her, She knew he meant every word and she believed whole heartedly that he...no they could do it. Walking slowly away, they led Sid around to the front porch. Sliding on to his back from the top step, Raven took the riegns while Daryl slid on behind her. Leading Sid to the front gates she couldn't help but swing him around looking at the town once more. She knew they would be back some day and hoped it would still be as they left it. "Hang on" she said and Daryl gripped her waist while she broke Sid into a gallop, charging through the broken gates.

They had ridden most of the day but had decided to stretch their legs and walk for awhile. They both had been quiet, deep in thought until Raven broke the silence.

"It's so quiet...it feels like we're the last two people on earth"

Daryl not missing a beat retorted

"Well, be best be getting to repopulating then"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth he began regretting them. Hearing her laugh made him feel a little better about it but he could be a real douche bag he thought. She had been through so much and couldn't imagine her wanting anyone touching her right now. It was all he could do not to let her know how much he wanted her while her bottom had been pressed up against him while riding Sid. He knew he had to think about her and what she needed and not what he wanted. He hoped eventually she would completely forgive him for everything and they could get past this. But for now his priority had to be keeping her alive and safe.

Coming around the curve Daryl stopped and pointed.

"See that? That might be a good place to stop for the night. Look, it has a big garage we can put Sid in"

Raven looked at the little white ranch house sitting back from the road. Looking up at the evening sky, she nodded as they began walking towards it. Checking the garage, Raven was happy to see it was clean and uncluttered and would indeed be a good place for him to rest and get some sleep. Daryl checked the inside as she began unpacking their supplies and put Sid's feed sack on. Appearing in the inside door leading into the house Daryl had a giant pot and began filling it with water for Sid, patting his side. After they had him comfortable for the night, they brought their gear inside making a small camp in the middle of the living room. They sat quietly eating then began to get ready to turn in.

Raven lay there next to him after putting the healing salve on her back, with her arm draped over his chest. Running her hand under his shirt she stroked his chest, kissing him softly. Grabbing her hand he kissed it and put it back on her side pulling her in for a hug. That's it? She thought and became extremely frustrated. Turning over away from him she could feel him staring at her from her back,

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Raven didn't know how to say it or explain without sounding like some needy bimbo. Finally after battling herself internally she said.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

Daryl was stunned. Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her back over to look at him.

"How can you say that? Of course I do. I just...it's just...it's just that I know when I used to get beat, the last thing I wanted was anyone touching me or showing me any kind of affection"

Raven stared at him... she would have never made that connection. She thought of his scars she had seen on his back and had kissed in the shower but she hadn't thought about how they had gotten there.

"Who beat you? Your parents?"

Daryl paused for awhile and then nodded his head.

"My dad...really. My mom couldn't be bothered with me most days. When I was around 8 years old she was a drunk and set fire to her bed when she fell asleep with a cigarette. After she died things got a lot worse. When she and Merle were there I could be quiet enough that I really wasn't noticed and the beating usually went on between the three of them since Merle loved trouble any way he could get it, but after mom died and he took off for the service, I was the only one left and I paid dearly for it"

Raven couldn't help it as the tears slowly leaked from her eyes. How could someone do that to him? He's so good and kind.

"Is that how or why you have the salve you use on my back?"

Daryl nodded

"There was an old lady that lived up the road. She wasn't my grandma but I pretended she was. Sometimes when he had given me a bad one I would go there and she would put this on me. I watched her make it many times and then strarted making it myself. Its good for any scrapes or cuts..it's good to have around, especially these days"

Raven thought for a moment

"How did you get away?"

Daryl shrugged "I was 16, almost 17 and Merle showed back up. He grabbed me and we split. Asshole probably ended up drinking himself to death or something, have no idea what happened to him and don't care"

Daryl stared at her... he had never told anyone that before and even though it hurt thinking and talking about it there was this odd relief, like some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He continued.

"So when I saw your back, I knew some of what you had been through and I didn't want to push it. I wasn't sure what all you had been through and if I went too far I could lose you completely"

It was Raven's turn to stare. She began quietly.

"He didn't rape me...or we didn't...you know...no, he planned on breaking me first. He wanted me completely subservient to him.". She went on telling him every horrible detail and could feel a pressure leave her shoulders as well. She hadn't realized how good it would feel getting all that pent up emotion out. She then began telling him of her darkest day but how he saved her.

"It had been over a month and Gregory would always tell me how happy he was that you were dead. I began thinking that it was true. You hadn't come for me and I had seen you get hit with that rock...I decided that I didn't want to live anymore, especially in a world without you. I even found the spot where I was going to hang myself, but then I thought about what Rick had told me about you losing someone to suicide and I knew I couldn't do it. If there was even a shred of hope that you were still alive, I couldn't do that to you again"

Daryl stared off into space for a minute then nodded.

"Carol...I still don't understand that one. When our group first came together she was there with her husband Ed and little girl Sophia. We all knew he beat her and maybe we should have said something but nobody did. Figured it was their business. After Ed got attacked by a walker and died, I could see in her a lot that I had in me. Kindred spirits I guess you could say" he said bitterly "anyway soon after her little girl went missing, I did everything I could to find her but I failed. It was rough for awhile but eventually she and I...we were on the same page. We never really talked about it but we both knew how damaged we were and we just sort of fit. We were never physical, I knew what kind of emotions might come with that and ruin our friendship but still, she was the closest thing to love as I was going to get. After we got to Alexandria, I started feeling better about myself. I had a job or a purpose and it felt good to be depended on. She was still struggling and I don't know...I tried talking to her but I didn't really push. I knew she wasn't right in the head but I didn't do anything about it."

Raven could see the guilt eat him up.

"Daryl...her death had nothing to do with you. Not to sound like a jerk but you were probably the last thing on her mind when she decided to do it. It wasn't about you or anyone else she cared about, it was about her wanting the pain inside to stop. I get it, I really do...I get how someone could get there but I knew after all I had gone through if I had killed myself and then found out you were still alive, I would have been pissed. That's when I knew it wasn't an option for me and that I still had hope, just like you kept hope that you would find me. Me wanting you isn't really about the sex...I mean its great but it's more about me wanting to be as close as possible to you and for you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and for me to know that you aren't going anywhere either"

Daryl stared at her and nodded lowering his hungry mouth to hers. His hands and mouth was everywhere and Raven knew he was wanting her every bit as much as she wanted him. He stopped for a moment asking her about her back but she shook her head telling him it would be fine. He thought for a moment and smiled pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. wrapping her legs around his waist she gasped and moaned when lifted her, guiding his swollen girth inside her. She rode his hardness feeling waves of pleasure roll off them in waves. He teased and licked her hardened nipples causing sparks of electricity shoot through her body. As she began to climax she felt his body shudder and explode inside her sending her to a place like floating blissfully on a cloud.

Still holding on to each other they lay and talked until the wee hours of the morning until sleep finally came. Daryl stared at the dark haired beauty, watching her sleep . He never had this before. He had girls before, sure...actually more than his fair share if you were counting, but this? This was different...it was even different from when they had first gotten together.

Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he could love.


	11. Chapter 11 Lies

Raven slowed Sid to a stop as they sat and looked at the distant walls of Hilltop. Daryl pointed at the woods to the right and as she began guiding him through the trees. They weren't sure what they would find and figured it was a good idea for nobody to know they were there until they were sure it was safe. As the walls became closer, Daryl told her to stop. Slipping down off Sid and climbing up a large tree, Daryl watched, getting a peek inside Hilltop. After what had seemed an eternity he finally came down. Raven looked at him expectantly.

"Is everything OK?"

Daryl nodded grabbing her by the waist, helping her down off Sid.

"People are there..I saw Abraham's flaming head and I think I saw Maggie. I think it's safe for us to go"

The pair then guided Sid back through the woods and up to the gates of Hilltop. Staring up at the gate security Daryl yelled who they were and needed to see Maggie. Soon the gates were open as they began making their way inside. Raven looked around...she had thought she would never see this place again and now that it would be a safe haven? Everything just felt so surreal. Raven heard a booming voice coming towards them.

"Well I'll be fat tick on a hogwart's ass..what are you doing here brother?"

Raven and Daryl turned to see Abraham striding towards them. His grin quickly faded as he saw their looks of grim and dispair.

"I need...we need to talk to you, Maggie and Glenn. Where are they?"

Abraham jerked his head towards the big house.

"In there...is everything alright?"

Daryl shook his head no.

"We'll put Sid in the barn and be up to the house in a minute. Would you let them know we're here?"

Abraham nodded

"Sure thing pal"

Putting Sid in his stall, filling up his food and water bins, they then made their way back to the big house. Raven was OK until they reached the front door. Her anxiety sky rocketed. She knew he was dead but she couldn't help but fear he would be the one to open the doors. Daryl sensing her apprehension slid his hand to her waist resting it on the small of her back. Opening the door, they stepped in and were greeted by a smiling and very pregnant Maggie.

"Hey Y'all...so great to see you!"

Raven didn't really know her but she hugged her anyway knowing Daryl wouldn't. Daryl got straight to business.

"Is there somewhere private we can all talk?"

Maggie nodded looking confused

"Sure...in here" she said, leading them in to the study with Glenn and Abraham following.

Raven sank into a chair near the window while Daryl propped himself on the windowsill next to her with his arms folded. Everyone sat and turned to look at them.

"First of all, Gregory is dead. I killed him."

Raven's head snapped up staring at him. He didn't look at her but kept talking.

"I told you he had her and he did. He was holding her prisoner in an old cabin on a mountain about 20 miles outside of Alexandria. Rick figured out where she was really, but I went alone to track them. I found it while he was there...we had a struggle and I killed him and brought her home...to Alexandria"

All eyes were on Raven now and a part of her wanted to tell them the truth but Daryl must have a reason for this so she just nodded in agreement.

"Tittydicks" Abraham said under his breath "Well...not a big loss, he was a primo asshole anyway."

"I'm not done..." Abraham, Glenn and Maggie's eyes widened. "It took me almost 2 months to find her, once I did we left for Alexandria but once we got there...it was abandoned"

"What?" Maggie stood staring at Daryl.

"Everyone is either dead or gone. The front gate was smashed in and some houses had been burned out. Windows broken, doors kicked in. They had been invaded...I just don't know when or who did it"

They were all reeling and Maggie began to cry.

"Rick? Michonne? Rosita?" Maggie questioned

"Sasha?" Abraham asked softly

Daryl shook his head. "They were all gone. I don't think it happened that long ago, the place still had running water that was still warm. Electric was hit or miss but stuff was kind of still working"

Everyone was silent, taking all the information in. Daryl began again.

"We didn't know if you guys were OK or would be here...we don't have any idea who could of done this."

Maggie whispered "Negan"

Daryl's head jerked up staring at her. "You mean the guy Gregory wanted us to take care of?"

Maggie nodded.

"He's been invading settlements all over. We've been taking in stragglers from time to time that have had their homes destroyed by him...I didn't think he'd hit Alexandria"

Daryl looked angry

"Fine, where is this prick? I'll go and see if he has our people and if he does I'll kill him."

Maggie closed her eyes, rubbing her temples "You can't Daryl, he has an army of over 100 people...if you go there he will capture you and he will kill you."

Everyone was silent again.

"So what the hell do we do?" growled Daryl

Maggie continued "Well...there is another group that I've heard is gearing up for a fight with them. They call the settlement 'The Kingdom' they have a lot of people and I've heard are looking for more"

Daryl nodded. "That's where I'll go then. "

Raven wasn't happy hearing the "I'll" and stared at him.

"Well hells bells count me in too" echoed Abraham followed by Glenn.

Daryl shook his head.

"No..Maggie looks like she's ready to pop Glenn, you have to be here for her and I know you'd go Abraham but we can't leave Hilltop unprotected. It has to be me"

Raven wanted to add "Us" but she knew now was not the time for that fight...but if she heard it one more time she would lose her mind. Getting up and excusing herself, she slipped out the front door and headed back to the barn. Scratching Sid behind his ears she began to pace a bit then stopping, staring at the gleaming ladder that was still propped up against the shelves. She couldn't help but softly smile at the memories that it had started.

"what are you smiling at?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind

Didn't matter if she knew this man 50 years, she would always get butterflies in her belly when his low raspy voice whispered in her ear like that.

Raven pointed at the ladder and he laughed.

"Have I told you today how glad I am you fell off that rotten ladder?"

Raven turned and smiled as he began to kiss her deeply. Pulling her closer she could feel his want pressing into the flame that ignited between her thighs.

"Wait." she stopped him cold.

"Did I hear you correctly when you were saying "I" and "me"?"

Daryl rolled his eyes "Raven..."

She cut him off.

"No. Don't Raven me. I can't believe you Daryl! Did you have this planned all along?"

He stared at her and shook his head

"No...not until they said Negan. You're not going and there's no use arguing it. You think Gregory was bad? He's a fucking boy scout compared to this guy. No, you will not be near him, I won't allow it"

"Allow?" Raven gritted her teeth.

Daryl inwardly groaned at his really poor choice of words.

"Raven,...I..."he stared at her...she was absolutely furious and not about to listen to reason and he was just making matters worse. Daryl sighed.

"OK, I give up. C'mere."

Daryl put his arms around her, feeling her slightly shake with anger.

"You can't leave me" she whispered holding him tight.

"I know" he whispered back.

Hearing someone walk towards the barn they pulled apart while Raven turned to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey you two, dinner is almost ready. Maggie wanted me to come get you" smiled Glenn.

Daryl nodded "we'll be there in a minute"

Glenn's smile faded as he could see tension between the two

"OK then" he said and left.

Running his hand through Raven's hair and squeezing her shoulder he asked

"You OK?"

Raven nodded, still quiet but added

"just as long as you understand you're not going without me"

Daryl laughed softly "yeah, I get that"

Giving her a soft kiss he said

"C'mon I'm hungry"

Dinner was a pleasant event with everyone catching up. Laughter and smiles, Raven had missed this and it made her think of Caroline and the girls. After dinner they all began talking quietly when Maggie approached Raven.

"Raven, can I see you a minute? I have something to show you"

Raven nodded...a little confused but curious. As she began to walk away she felt Daryl softly grab her hand. Leaning down she kissed him then left with Maggie hearing the unmerciful teasing that began from Glenn and Abraham.

Walking up the stairs Raven's curiosity grew. What could she want her to see? Following her to a set of double doors, Raven stood in the doorway unable to walk into the room. She knew who this room had belonged to.

"It's OK Raven, he won't be using this room anymore."

Raven entered but she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Listen, Gregory always had this chest that he was extremely protective over and even tried to hide it. Once Daryl said he was dead, the first thing I did was check it. Is this yours?"

Raven stared as Maggie held her knife and sheath in her hand. She nodded yes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I was afraid of that. Here you go" and handed it to her.

"It was my dad's" she explained

Maggie smiled

"I know all about wanting to hang on to something from your dad. There's some other things in there but I doubt anything you would want."

Raven stared at her

"Like what?"

Maggie sighed

"Some shredded clothes and then numerous sets of bras and panties. When I saw this stuff I knew who they belonged to and what Daryl had said was true"

Raven looked at her.

"I killed him Maggie"

She didn't know why but she couldn't lie to this woman. Maggie walked across the room with her arms out hugging her, whispering in her ear

"I know, and I'm glad"

Raven hugged her back then put her knife where it should have never left.

Walking back downstairs Daryl stood in the foyer watching her intently. His eyes went to her knife and then her face with questions clearly on his mind. Maggie followed her down stairs and began making plans where they would sleep.

"Unfortunately your old cabin is in use by someone right now, but there is another on the other side at the end. Or you guys can sleep in here with us?"

Daryl answered before Raven could think of what to say.

"We'll take the cabin, thanks"

That of course started the teasing all over again.

"What, you don't want to sleep in here with us so we can hear how loud you can get?" guffawed Abraham.

"Knock it off Ginger" Daryl warned while blushing which made Glenn and Abraham laugh harder.

"Alright, see you in the morning" grabbing Raven's hand, pulling her out the door.

Daryl walked quickly to the cabin, lighting a lantern once they were inside. Raven started to ask him if something was wrong but suddenly her mouth was too busy with his. His urgency was a surprise but she wasn't complaining. Yanking her jeans down, he kissed her forcefully pushing her up against the cabin wall. He began thrusting into her at a fevered pace and Raven began climaxing with minutes. Carrying her to the bed, throwing her down, he flipped her over and took her from behind. crying out after multiple orgasms, Raven could barely breathe. Turning her back over he began worshipping her with his mouth. Raven was drowning in his intense lovemaking. As things begin to calm, he stayed inside her and held her close whispering

"I want to fall asleep inside you"

Raven nodded and kissed him still unable to comprehend what just happened.

The next morning Raven rolled over, feeling for him. Realizing he was already up, she sat back replaying everything they had done. She smiled to herself remembering how he would wake her just to have her again. She had lost count after the 4th time. Getting dressed she headed to the barn to feed Sid and tell him good morning. After feeding him she was a little disappointed Daryl wasn't there. Walking to the big house she walked in quietly looking at Maggie, Glenn and Abraham in a deep discussion. Clearing her throat they all stopped and looked at her.

"Have you guys seen Daryl?"

Looking at each other, they didn't say a word. Then she knew.

"Damn him!" she yelled tearing out of the house.

She ran to the cabin and began cramming clothes in her bag. She was in such a hurry she almost missed a note that had been propped up by the mirror.

Raven,

I can't lose you again. I'm sorry.

D

Raven sat on the bed holding the letter in her shaking hands. How could he do this? Then she thought for a moment...so that's what last night was all about, he was saying good bye! With her temper flaring she picked up a nearby glass chucking it at the wall. She was going to kick him square in the ass when she finds him! Finishing packing and heading out the door she was greeted by a smiling Abraham.

"Excuse me Abraham"

"Where you going darlin'?"

Raven stared at him. Then he continued

"Look, let's put the bag back inside and talk about this"

"No" Raven growled

Abraham sighed and began again.

"Raven, Daryl entrusted your safety to me and I don't take that shit lightly. We can discuss this at great lengths but the simple truth is that you won't be leaving"

Raven slammed her bag on the ground storming away.

Abraham had to laugh thinking how Daryl certainly got himself a fiery one.

Raven stormed into the big house looking for Maggie and Glenn. Finally finding them she asked

"Were you guys in on this too?"

Maggie shook her head but Glenn stared at the floor.

"I didn't know until after he was gone Raven"

Raven turned staring out the window unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Will you excuse us for a minute sweetheart?" Raven heard Maggie whisper to Glenn.

After hearing the door shut, she turned back around and stared at her.

"So not only did he leave me behind, he put a guard on me to make sure I can't leave" Raven choked

"Abraham?"

Raven nodded

"Listen, I know better than anyone what you're feeling, Glenn had done the same thing to me several times, it took me quite some time to get it through his head that we're better together"

Raven stayed silent looking back out the window.

"Do you want to go after him?"

She wanted to scream "Of course!". but she just nodded.

" OK, I have a way for you to get out."

Raven turned back and stared at her again.

There's a secret tunnel in the basement and it leads to outside the walls. Glenn and I discovered when we first got here, we think it might have been used for underground railroad or something. Anyway, it will get you outside the walls. I have a map to get you to the kingdom."

"How am I going to get Sid out?"

"You're not" Maggie said and then continued

"Glenn hid a motorcycle... well it's more like a dirt bike but it will get you there. I'll take care of your horse, I had several back on my daddy's farm and it will be nice to have one around again for awhile"

Raven hugged Maggie tight whispering "Thank you"

"Alright go get your bag and if Abraham asks, you're moving in here with us"

Raven ran out the door and down the steps to get her bag. Abraham had of course put it back on the bed in the cabin. Picking it up she began her walk to the big house but Abraham blocked her way.

"Where you going?" Abraham said softly.

She knew she had to do this right, to make sure he didn't get suspicious. She glared at him.

"Maggie invited me to stay in the big house... is that alright with you?"

Abraham chuckled "Yes darlin'. I think that's a fine idea. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on your front steps anyway"

Raven glared at him again for good measure and walked back to the house.

Maggie led her to the tunnel, giving her a few more instructions and a quick hug and Raven was off. Following the winding turns she walked what seemed forever. Finally coming to what looked like a hatch, opening it she peeked out. She had made it. Climbing up and closing it back quietly Raven searched around for the bike. She finally found it hidden under some shrubs. Walking it to the road, she checked it over. She hadn't ridden one of these in years but she was thankful she at least had ridden ones like this before.

Jumping on the bike she began to kick start it. She wasn't sure it was going to start but by the third time it fired up. Raven grinned and then went screaming by Hilltop leaving a very pissed off Abraham watching her get smaller and smaller.

"She's as bad as he is" he muttered.

Raven stopped a few times to check the map, but she was happy she was making good time. She had been a little worried about riding in the dark and getting lost but it was only twilight and she was close. Pulling up to the gates, she turned off the bike looking up at the two people that were guarding. She yelled up to them

"I'm from Hilltop, I have a message from Maggie"

The gates opened.

Raven pushed the bike in and put the kickstand down.

"I need to see Daryl." she called up.

The two looked at each other and one shrugged but the other thought a moment and said "I think he's in the bar...over there" and pointed.

Raven thanked them and walked to where they had pointed. Opening the door she heard a jukebox blaring some classic rock and then what looked like a table full of some tough looking bikers. Raven spotted his wings and took a few steps towards him but stopped. Sitting on his lap was a beautiful buxom blonde. She was laughing and smiling at him and she could see him smile back at her. Raven spun on her heel and went charging back through the door. She thought she heard "Raven wait!" but the loud buzzing in her head was all she could concentrate on. Running to her bike yelling for them to open the gate, she fired it back up and went tearing through before they could open them all the way.

So many thoughts rushed through her mind. Was that woman the reason he didn't want her to go? How did he know her? It was obvious they weren't exactly new friends. Her heart broke further remembering Daryl and Kaitlyn...it was the same thing all over again. He was a lying dirt bag asshole. Tears blinded her most of the time she rode and she tried to remember the turns but she knew she was now lost. She had ridden for about an hour and finally decided it was probably a good idea if she found someplace and stopped for the night. Spottng what looked to be an abandoned house, she drove towards it but was suddenly stopped by a flood of light. Raven stopped the bike and stared as 20 or so guys blocked her way. She thought about making a run for it but saw as another group came from the rear. Not sure what to do, she froze as one of them walked towards her smiling and saying

"Hi, I'm Negan"


	12. Chapter 12 Vows

The buzz was louder in Raven's ears as flashes of Daryl, Gregory, Daryl and Kaitlyn, Daryl and the blonde bimbo, Daryl screaming at her, Gregory whipping her, Gregory trying to rape her, Caroline's dead body, Daryl warning her about Negan, images ran continuously through her mind over and over again. A loud crack thundered in her head then everything was gone. It was quiet. She was no longer sad, she was no longer afraid. She wasn't happy, she wasn't angry. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Well aren't you just an odd little bird?" mused Negan.

Raven let him take her bike and walk her to one of their trucks. He asked her a few questions and she answered but she still didn't feel anything. She liked this.

Daryl watched in horror as the tall dark stranger walked Raven to one of the trucks. He wanted to shoot one of them or make some sort of distraction so she could run but the men he was with had a tight grasp on him and he wasn't able to do anything but watch. As the lights went out and the trucks turned and left, the men finally relaxed their grip. They had insisted on going with him when he took off after Raven.

"Who was that?" Daryl asked hoarsely

The men looked at each other, pausing before answering.

"That's Negan"

Daryl's heart fell. This was entirely his fault. Why did he think she would stay put? He knew her better than that, he knew she would find some way to come after him. If he would have done what he told her he was going to do, she would be here with him and not freaking out over something that really wasn't what it looked like.

True he had been drinking and true after having a few too many he started wondering if this thing with Raven was for real or was it just because she was there for him and not a lot of other women around… So he let Tonya flirt with him shamelessly and he had flirted back. It had been a total dick move and it was something Merle would have done. He knew just how stupid it was, but he wanted to know if he could be attracted to someone else besides her…the answer had been no. He was having a good time, but he hadn't felt anything for the girl and had no desire to let it go any further. It was his dumb luck that Raven would just so happened to show up the exact time he had come to this conclusion.

Pushing the girl off his lap and excusing himself, he had turned in time to see her black hair flying through the door. He started after her but Tonya had jumped on his back like it was a game and after he told her to get the hell off, it had held him up just long enough so that she got away. He bolted for the jeep but was met with a couple of the guys he had become friends with and had insisted on going with him. They spotted her and had almost caught up with her until they saw the lights and knew she had been found by somebody else first.

"Well let's go after them" he shouted

"C'mon Daryl you know better than that. There are three of us and like 20 of them. That's not an option"

Daryl was in a full panic. He had never met Negan but he had heard stories and they were nasty was putting it mildly. Dammit! Why couldn't she stay put?! He thought.

"So when can we go?"

"C'mon man, I know that was your old lady but you know we're at least 2 weeks out before we can start this. We have people coming to help but it's going to take some time. You do something stupid like go on your own, you'll get yourself and that girl killed. Just leave it be for now. He likes women, someone said he has like 9 wives or something so she'll be alright until we can invade them."

Telling this to Daryl did not help matters at all. He knew all Negan had to do was look at her and would want her for himself. Wife number 10. He felt so sick inside knowing how scared and upset she must be right now. Punching the dash of the jeep, he had never felt so helpless.

Raven lay on her cot staring at the wall, hearing her name being whispered. They had brought her to this room in an old abandoned factory and it looked like it housed close to 30 beds. Raven looked noticing it was all women. Soon after she was shown to her cot and had been here ever since. Still hearing the whisper she ignored it. She didn't care who it was but then a hand touched her shoulder shaking it slightly.

"Raven"

Raven sighed and turned. Michonne.

Michonne smiled and went to hug her but Raven turned back over.

"Raven?"

"What" Raven said, void of any emotion.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine"

There was silence for a moment then Michonne began her questions again.

"Was Daryl captured with you?"

"No"

"Where is Daryl?"

"The Kingdom"

"What's the Kingdom?"

Silence.

"Were you there with him?"

Raven hesitated then answered "briefly"

Michonne was quiet for awhile staring at Raven's back. What was going on? It was obvious something had gone very, very wrong.

"OK then….you seem tired, we can talk later."

Raven stayed silent as Michonne tiptoed away, still staring at Raven wondering.

The next day Michonne woke up and looked over at Raven. It looked like she hadn't even moved. She began to worry. Walking outside, she spied Rick and Sasha chopping logs that would be made into spears. Sneaking over she began voicing her concerns to Rick.

"Rick, Raven is here."

Rick's head snapped up looking at her.

"So Daryl found her. Is Daryl here?"

Michonne shook her head

"No, I don't think he was captured. She said he was someplace called 'The Kingdom'?"

Rick thought but then shook his head not knowing either.

"Rick, there's something really wrong with her."

A look of concern was clearly on Rick's face.

"She injured?"

Michonne shook her head.

"No….but I don't know. I think it's mental. It's like she's completely shut down inside. Her eyes are completely dead. When I first saw them I thought for sure she had lost Daryl but I don't know…it's bad though"

Rick thought a moment.

"What if you brought Katie and Molly to see her? Maybe that would bring her around?"

Michonne looked at him and thought.

"Maybe, but if she doesn't respond to them it's going to hurt them and they've been through enough."

Rick nodded agreeing with her.

"OK well…. keep trying. Maybe once she realizes we're all here and we'll keep her safe she'll come out of it."

Around noon Michonne went in to check on her and she was the same. She tried to think of anything that would break whatever spell that surrounded her. Dinner time she went back and demanded she get up.

"Listen Raven, you have to eat dinner or they'll come for you and you don't want that to happen. Just come with me and get some food." Raven rolled over and stood up. Michonne began walking and Raven followed. "Well..." she thought…"It's a start" but she spoke too soon. As they sat at the table eating she looked at Raven and became even more concerned. She was totally blank. No emotion, no thought, nothing. Michonne wasn't sure if it was shock or what and was really worried at what kind of trauma had happened for her to completely shut down like this.

Sitting across from her at dinner Michonne tried again.

"So, Daryl was able to find you? Who had you captured?"

"Gregory"

Michonne swore under her breath…Daryl had been right all along.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes"

"Did Daryl kill him?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"I did"

Michonne was silent for awhile. That had to be some bad stuff she had been through, she knew what a psychopath Gregory was and couldn't imagine what he had put her through and even though he deserved it, Raven didn't seem the type of person that was OK with killing someone. She guessed it might have something to do with her breakdown.

"Did you guys make it back to Alexandria?"

"Yes"

"You saw all the damage…people that were killed?"

"Yes"

"Did you see Caroline?"

"Yes"

Michonne thought again…Gregory then have Caroline added to that…she was beginning to understand.

"So where did you guys go after?"

"Hilltop"

Michonne nodded, that's what she had figured.

"So then you and Daryl went to this Kingdom place after?"

"No, just Daryl"

She looked at her quizzically "I thought you said you were there"

"I followed him after"

"Oh, so he left you at Hilltop and you went after him"

Raven nodded.

"So then you were with him at the kingdom."

"No, he was with someone else"

Oh Shit... soon as î see Daryl I'm going to kick his ass. Michonne thought.

"Raven?"

The two women looked up to see a grizzly bearded man standing next to them. Raven nodded.

"Negan requests an audience with you"

Michonne's heart sank. She had hoped with Raven being so out of it she would have flown under Negan's radar but she should have known better. He likes them pretty and Raven would be right up his alley. Raven showed nothing walking away with the man.

"Hello little bird" Negan smiled motioning for Raven to sit across from him. Raven sat down staring at him.

"So...are you the same Raven that Gregory was obsessing about?"

"Yes"

"Where is Gregory?"

"Dead"

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes"

Negan placed his fingers like a steeple under his chin and thought for a moment.

"There were two men with him, are they dead too?"

"Yes"

"Did you kill them?"

Raven hesitated but only for a moment.

"Yes"

She didn't know why she had just protected him, but then she did know why. She hoped Negan would kill her.

"My my, you are a dangerous little bird aren't you?"

"Oh hell no Negan!"

Raven turned, recognizing the voice.

Kaitlyn.

She felt a spark of something but it was quickly gone.

"Are you kidding me with this bitch?" Kaitlyn stood there demanding.

Negan looked amused.

"Hmmmm so you don't like her?" he teased.

"Hell no! She's the one that stole my boyfriend, then suckerpunched me in the nose then got me kicked out of Alexandria!" Kaitlyn screamed.

Negan looked extremely amused.

"My my my, what to do now? It's obvious you don't like each other...I know, kiss and make up" he grinned.

"Negan that's gross, I'm not touching that..." Kaitlyn went flying with a smack of Negan's backhand.

"See what you made me do? You know better than to talk back and overstep your bounds like that Kaitlyn. Lovely, you're bleeding now. Go clean yourself and wait for the rest of your punishment. Go. Now."

Negan turned back to Raven still trying to figure her out. Raven stared back, feeling nothing.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" Negan grinned.

Raven didn't answer, she didn't have to. He knew she wasn't.

"Well, you're either very brave or very damaged. Either way, I like that. We shall see each other again...soon." he smiled.

"Mike! Come escort this young lady back please"

The bearded man came back and grabbed her by the arm lifting her out of the chair.

"Bye for now little bird."

Michonne watched as the guy shoved Raven through the door and leave. Raven then walked to her cot with the same vacant expression, lay down to stare at the wall. She wanted to go talk to her, to comfort her so badly but she knew it would be of no use.

Things went on like this for the next few weeks. They had given Raven a job in the kitchen and she did that with the same amount of emotion she had came in with. Molly and Katie did come to see Raven and were so happy to see her. Michonne thought she saw a flicker of something when the girls hugged her but it was gone after they left. Later they were called to the yard for an announcement from Negan, couldn't wait to see what this was about. As they all stood there, Michonne looked over seeing where Raven was. She didn't see her...she was going to catch hell missing this.

"My friends" Negan started "I'd like to invite you to a celebration tomorrow. I will be taking a new wife" Michonne watched as Negan's minions applauded. Be here tomorrow evening to witness our vows. Let me now introduce you to my bride to be" Then Raven was shoved out onto Negan's makeshift stage. Raven had the same unemotional expression but Michonne thought she was going to be sick. Out of one monster's hands and into another was all she could think.

Michonne found Raven laying on her cot again.

"Raven, we need to get you out of here"

Raven didn't turn, didn't say a word.

"Raven please" Michonne begged.

Raven turned and looked at her and said

"It doesn't matter, none of this matters. If you want to get someone out, get yourselves out."

Michonne began to cry. Raven was so far gone she didn't know if she would ever be back.

The next evening everyone gathered as they watched Negan and Raven take center stage. Negan looked like a hungry tiger and Raven looked like she didn't even know she was there. Negan began.

"I Negan, take you Raven to be my..."

Negan stopped and fell to the ground as an arrow had found its way between his eyes. Then all hell broke loose. As a truck smashed the gate, gunfire began from all directions. Michonne ran with Rick for cover.

"Michonne, grab Raven and head out the gate, Sasha help me get Katie and Molly...go!"

Michonne ran to Raven who was still staring at the trees and reached for her hand, pulling her off the stage. Running for all she was worth dragging Raven behind her. Going through the gate they were greeted by men who directed them to a safe spot. Waiting, soon Rick appeared with Sasha and the girls. They had made it, they all had made it.

Hearing someone scream Raven's name, they turned to see Daryl barrelling towards them. Picking her up, hugging and kissing her with everything he had, he suddenly stopped. Setting back down he looked at her with complete confusion and turned to Rick and Michonne while Raven walked away.

While Raven road in a different vehicle, Michonne explained Raven's breakdown to Daryl on their way back to the kingdom. Michonne could see the guilt eat him up but she still couldn't help giving him a lecture.

"What in the hell were you thinking Daryl, leaving her in less than a week after you found her? Do you not get that she spent almost two months with a monster that did God knows what to her?"

Daryl didn't say anything, he just stared out the window.

"Then when she does go after you, like you knew she would, she finds you with someone else?"

Daryl's head whipped around "I wasn't with her. I know what it looked like, but I wasn't. I couldn't"

"Well then you better explain that to her"

Daryl nodded staring back out the window.

Once back at the kingdom, the people there let Daryl borrow a vehicle to get back to Hilltop. Driving Daryl couldn't help staring in the rear view mirror at her while she slept with Katie and Molly sleeping up against her on either side. He had forgotten she had been the one to find Caroline. She had felt like stone when he hugged her and she had looked right past him when he tried looking into her eyes. First thing he thought was what had Negan done to her, but as it turned out, it was him, not Negan that had broke her. Making a decision, he knew what he had to do. Once he got her back to Hilltop, he would go someplace else so he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Once back at Hilltop he watched as Michonne and Maggie escorted her into the big house and turned to Rick.

"I'm not staying Rick"

"You going back to The Kingdom?"

Daryl shook his head "Nah, I'm not sure where I'm going, but I'll keep in touch, I'll stop by now and then."

"Daryl, you don't have to leave, this can be worked out"

"Yeah, I gotta."

And with that disappeared through the gates of Hilltop.

The next days that followed there wasn't much change with Raven. Michonne and Maggie sat and talked to her and Maggie would bring her newborn daughter in, hoping it would bring her around. One morning Maggie walked in to Raven getting sick...she looked horrible. Walking her over to see the doctor, Maggie left and closed the door.

"How are you feeling Raven?" asked the doctor.

Raven shrugged "OK, but I think I might have the flu"

The doctor nodded checking her vitals asking her other generic questions. There's one more thing I'd like to check, lay back for me please"

After about 20 minutes in the doctors office, Raven unexpectedly came tearing out of there screaming for Rick. Totally stunned to find her doing a complete 180° in a matter of minutes, he tried to stop and calm her down.

"Where's Daryl?" she demanded

"Raven, let's calm down"

"Where is he?!". she was near hysterics.

"Did he go back to the kingdom?"

Rick shook his head "No, he said he wasn't. He said he would be around from time to time but I don't know where he was going"

Raven looked terrified.

"Rick please, you have to find him and bring him back...it's an emergency. Just tell him it's an emergency"

Rick stared at her as she left, heading towards the barn. Watching Michonne approach she asked

"what was that all about?"

Rick kissed her softly replying "looks like I'm going on a road trip"

Entering the barn, Raven took one look at Sid and burst into tears. She had been so wrapped up in herself, she hadn't even bothered to come see him. Hugging him and stroking his mane, she felt him lay his muzzle on her shoulder for comfort.

"Oh Sid, what am I going to do? She cried. "I can't take care of you or myself properly...

...let alone a baby"


	13. Chapter 13 Decisions

Rick sat in his truck staring at his map. He'd been all over the God forsaken county with no luck. Then he stared at the map again...If I were Daryl Dixon, where would I be? he thought. He likes to hunt...he likes to fish...then it dawned on him. Wildlife Preserve 15 miles west of Hilltop. Worth a shot. Rick pulled the truck up to the chained closed sign heading into the park. Getting out and walking the rest of the way, he came across a line of cabins. Peeking in the windows he finally came across one that looked a little lived in. Spying Daryl's backpack and boots, he knew he'd hit jackpot.

Not sure if he should wait for him or have a look around, he decided on the latter. Walking down a path to the lake, he stopped and stared. Daryl was sitting on the bank popping his line in.

"Hey brother" he called softly

Daryl spun quickly bringing up his crossbow. Putting it slowly back down, he called

"Rick?"

Rick smiled and continued his walk to Daryl.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Rick grinned

"Well it wasn't easy but I finally started thinking like you and ended up here"

Daryl nodded. "Still didn't answer my first question...why?"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair.

"Daryl, you have to come back to Hilltop"

"Nah man, I'm good right here"

"Daryl, you have to"

Daryl stared at him then looked away.

"Is Raven OK?"

Rick sighed

"I don't know, I think so. She seems to be out of that state she was in, she's asking for you"

Daryl looked out over the lake for awhile and softly said

"Just tell her you couldn't find me, tell her to move on, tell her whatever man...I can't come back"

Rick sighed...

"Daryl, I didn't want to scare you but she's been sick. Maggie made her go see the doctor...after that is when she asked me to find you. I think she knew you wouldn't come back so she told me to tell you that it was an emergency"

Daryl stared at him for awhile. "Alright...lemme get my stuff"

Rick and Daryl drove in silence all the way back to Hilltop. Rick wanted to give his friend some advice but he knew he probably wouldn't listen. He knew he was torn about coming back he just wished he knew how much he meant to everyone and would choose to stay. Pulling up to the gates Rick gave a honk and they opened. Daryl slid out of the truck, and started to walk but stopped. Looking at the barn, and then the cabin...he then headed for the cabin. Knocking on the door, his heart gave a jump when he heard her say

"Come in"

Daryl walked in slowly and watched her turn with surprise. He shut the door softly and then looked at her. He could tell she was nervous...so was he. She looked better than the last time, but she still had a haunted look about her. He wasn't sure where to start and then she spoke.

"I didn't know if Rick would be able to find you and if he did, I didn't know if you would come back"

He didn't know what to say so he shrugged

"I'm here now...what's going on?"

"We're going back to Alexandria, we're going to rebuild….I think Katie and Molly will be staying with Michonne and Rick, they've really become close to them. I was going to ask to keep them but I think they would be better there…..We'll have to get another trailer to move Sid but I'd ride him if I had to…"

Daryl was starting to get a little impatient. She was rambling and it was irritating him. This was her emergency? Daryl walked in the room further, leaning on the table next to her.

Looking into her eyes he asked

"You gonna tell me what's going on?

Why did she look so scared?

"You sick or something?"

Daryl heard her mumble "Or something" and was completely confused.

The silence between them was deafening and he was just about to tell her to spit it out or he was leaving when she said

"Daryl, I'm pregnant"

They stood staring at each other. His heart was pounding and his knees were weak, he leaned more heavily on the table and said the only thing he could think of.

"You sure it's mine?"

He hadn't seen the punch coming until it was too late. It knocked him on his ass. She stood over him like avenging angel from hell.

"How can you ask me that? I'm not the one that has a habit of letting little sluts wiggle on my lap!" She screeched.

Daryl stood up, rubbing his jaw. He'd have to thank Michonne later for teaching her how to land a punch.

"I dunno, you were at Negan's for over a month and you didn't look like you were mindin' too much that you were going to be his bride!" he yelled back.

Raven stared at him. All of Gregory's beatings combined hadn't hurt or cut her so deep.

"I didn't mean that Raven, that was wrong"

Raven turned away from him and spoke softly "Just go"

They were quiet for a moment when Daryl spoke

"I'm just not ready to be a dad. I never even wanted to be a dad..."

Raven turned back and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"You don't have to be. Now GET OUT" she gritted through her teeth.

Daryl headed for the door. He knew it was for the best to go before he did anymore damage. Stopping briefly with his hand on the door handle he looked at her but she was turned to the window. He wanted to say something to make this better but there was nothing he could say. He slipped out the door and ran for the gate.

Rick watched in shock as his friend headed towards him screaming for the guards to open the gates. It was obvious he couldn't get out fast enough. Rick tried stopping him when he grabbed his stuff to find out what was going on but Daryl pushed past him, only looking at him for a brief second. Rick stepped back stunned at what he had seen in Daryl's eyes. Something he had never seen before...fear.

Watching Daryl disappear into the woods, Rick turned back to see Raven leave the cabin in tears and head to the big house. What in the hell was going on? Rick walked back towards Raven, following her to the big house. Once he was inside he looked at Raven who was surrounded by Michonne, Maggie and Sasha. All of them had pissed off looks on their faces…this was not good.

"What's going on?" asked Rick softly.

Raven looked up and stared at him for a moment.

"I'm pregnant Rick"

Rick was a little stunned but smiled

"That's great…."

Rick could kick himself. Obviously Daryl had not thought this was such a great thing. Damn you Daryl he thought. Trying to smooth things over he continued.

"Obviously Daryl reacted badly to the news but give him some time. He'll think it through and he'll be back."

Raven shook her head.

"He said he wasn't even sure it was his baby…he's not coming back Rick, and quite frankly, I don't want him back. My child deserves better than that."

Rick was in shock. Why would he say something like that to her? Thing was Rick knew Daryl loved kids. He was great with all of them in Alexandria, most of them couldn't wait until he'd come home from a run so he could push them around in a circle on his motorcycle. Most of them called him Uncle Daryl and he loved it. So why the freak out now? He got how it could have caught him off guard and how he might not react how he should but to say something like that? Rick wasn't sure what had happened with Gregory or with Negan when it came to Raven but if Daryl was any kind of man, when she told him she was with child that child would be his no matter what, especially after knowing what she had already been through. Rick was livid….someone needs his ass kicked.

"I'm sorry Raven. There's no excuse for him for that. It was just wrong"

Raven nodded.

"It's OK….really. I'm OK. I just need to get back to Alexandria and get on with my life. Do we know when we're going to leave?"

Rick nodded

"By the end of the week I think. I sent some people ahead to work on clean up, the solar panels, the water system and gate. Even if we don't have that stuff for awhile, it will be OK, we can muddle through."

Raven nodded.

"We'll have to get another trailer for Sid."

Rick nodded

"I'll go back to the horse farm today and pick one up."

Rick was glad to have a reason to slip back out of the house. He was so mad he was shaking. Hopping in the truck to go get the trailer he decided to take a little detour and pay Daryl another visit. Asshole has a lot of explaining to do.

Daryl lay on the forest floor, finding it very hard to breathe. He had run for what seemed eternity not knowing where he was going. He thought about going back to the cabin but odds were that Rick would show back up there to try and talk some sense into him, or kick his ass and he just couldn't do that right now.

He pounded the ground with his fist, trying to fight back the tears. He would normally say "What have I done" but he didn't need to. How many other times had he said it since he met her? He just couldn't believe his luck. He had been so careful all his life not to be in this situation but with her, he had been nothing but a lovesick teenager from the start. No wonder he ended up here. It wasn't even that he didn't like kids…he loved them. He probably related better to kids than he did adults….no, it wasn't the kid really. It was being a dad. His greatest fear was that he would end up being just like his old man. He was already half way there…he liked to drink, he liked to smoke, he had a bad temper and he was shitty to women. He didn't mean to be, but he guessed it was just in his blood…no way he was going to put a kid through what he went through. He'd rather eat a gun first.

He remembered the look on her face when he asked if the kid was his. He had hurt her worse than he had ever before. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid was his. None whatsoever. But he knew she would never let him be if he didn't find a way to make her see who he really was. She was better off….the kid would be better off without him. Rick's a good guy. He'll make sure they grow up to be a good person. He'll make sure Raven stays safe and happy. Something he could never do. Every single time things would start going good for them it had always led to disaster. It just wasn't in the cards for them. He knew it and he would be damned if he stuck around and she ended up dying and he would be alone with the kid. Like I said, he thought…my dad 2.0. Standing up grabbing his gear, he finally decided where to go.

"I need a damn drink" he muttered heading for The Kingdom

Raven stared at the boxes Maggie had packed of baby clothes, bottles, maternity clothes and other odds and ends. Her little girl had already grown out of so much and she was happy to hand them down to her. Raven was grateful but it still felt so weird. It hadn't felt real yet and looking at all the stuff plus all the prenatal vitamins the good doctor loaded her up with? It just felt like a dream or something. Scratching Sid on the neck through the small window in her trailer, she had to smile when she heard his happy neigh. She had a feeling he knew he was going home and was very happy about that. Sliding into the cab of the truck, sadness overwhelmed her. Remembering her first night in this truck and how they had argued but then eventually had come to some sort of truce. That was the night he had saved her from Gregory...she knew she had to think of something else as the lump grew in her throat. She couldn't help but stare into the woods wondering if he was somewhere out there feeling as sad as she was. As the caravan of vehicles began pulling out of Hilltop, she gave one last look, then shook head to clear her thoughts. From now on, nothing mattered but the baby.

Daryl pulled back as the group of vehicles began their travels from Hilltop. He had left for the kingdom in search of that drink, but decided finding a vehicle to get him there would be a better idea. He didn't care what kind of car it was, his bike was still at the kingdom waiting for him and he just needed it for this one trip. After finding an old Chevy Cavalier, he fixed it up enough that it would get him there. He meant to leave, he really did but he somehow ended up back here. He knew they would be leaving soon, Raven had said they were going back but his heart had done a funny thing when he watched everyone he cared about leave without him. He had seen her face briefly but had to jump back quickly as she stared deep into the woods as they passed. He had been overcome with sadness as she passed by and he hated it. Watching the tail end of Sid's trailer get smaller and smaller, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Walking to his car, throwing his stuff inside he slid in and started the engine. Sitting there for a brief moment he considered following them but decided against it and instead drove the opposite way from Alexandria in search of that drink.

Raven stepped back staring at the shelves that held all her baby things. She had rearranged everything 10 times and she still wasn't happy with it. Michonne had laughed and called it nesting...whatever it was, it was driving her crazy. Raven smiled and stroked her swollen belly as she felt her little one let her know it was time for dinner. It had been almost 8 months since they had returned to Alexandria and she had slipped into a peaceful life.

Rick had let her pick a new home since she really didn't want to stay at Caroline's and refused to even look at Daryl's. She had picked a pretty blue cottage with a white picket fence. It was near Sid's stable and kind of private. She loved it here. At first she wasn't that comfortable how close it was to Daryl's but he wasn't there anymore and she needed to move past everything, so she moved there anyway and was so happy she did. Rick and Michonne had been so great helping her with the nursery and everything but sometimes she couldn't help the sadness that invaded her heart wishing it was him that was helping her instead. She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore and the nightmares had faded but there were still times when she really missed him.

Raven sighed and finished making her plate, balancing it on her belly on the couch. She loved sitting here looking out the big picture window and seeing Sid's corral. It was all she needed. To know that Sid and her baby were safe and happy. After cleaning up after dinner, she decided to turn in. Rick had called an early morning meeting to go over some of Alexandria's possible new recruits. One of them however had made him a little nervous and said he needed to talk to her about it first. Curious she agreed and wondered what the morning had in store.

Daryl stared at the brown liquid in his glass. He had drifted around for the last seven and a half months but ended up here frequently, especially when he couldn't get her out of his head. She would be due soon, if she hadn't had the baby early. Daryl took a deep drink and looked in the mirror across the bar. A blonde woman had herself draped on his shoulder nibbling on his neck, he looked tired and drunk. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was looking at his old man instead. Pushing the whore off him, he got up to leave.

"Hey buddy, got a light?"

Daryl turned to the guy handing him his lighter.

"Hey...you look just like a guy a girl was talking about a couple nights ago...are those wings on your vest?"

Daryl turned to show him

"Yep, that's you. Man you and some dark haired girl pissed her off royally" said the man while laughing

"How so?" said Daryl

"I dunno, she was going on about you cheating on her with this chick and how this chick try to steal her new boyfriend but he instead ended up dead and how she was going to get even and make her pay blah blah blah, you know chick talk"

Daryl's heart was pounding.

"This girl, she have a name? She still here?"

"Na man she was gone the next day. Said her name was Kaitlyn and she was heading for Alexander or something...hey, don't you want your zippo back?"

The man said to the angel wings that were flying out the door.

Daryl checked his bike over and made sure he secured his pack and then bow. Alexandria was at least a three day trip that he had to make in two. He hadn't been this clear headed in months and was glad to begin his trip under the cover of darkness. Firing his bike up he said a little prayer.

"Please God, keep them safe until I get there". and then took off like a shot into the night.


	14. Chapter 14 Epiphany

Rick shook his head

"Are you sure Raven?"

Raven nodded and stared at the girl...Kaitlyn.

It turned out Kaitlyn had returned to Alexandria and had begged Rick to talk to Raven, to apologize. At first Raven said no and started to walk away but something tore at her heart. What if she's seen Daryl? She knew she was going to regret it but she agreed to see her. Raven was shocked when she first walked through. She was so thin, dirty and frail looking. Raven's shock was returned in Kaitlyn's face as she stared at her belly.

"Raven, I know I don't deserve it. I know I've been so horrible to you. I'm sorry...I'm so very sorry. When you guys made me leave before, which you had every right to...I was captured by Negan. At first he was OK but then he started beating me. I was glad when he died...anyway I've been on the road ever since. I know I don't deserve it but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me...it would mean so much. I have no other place to go"

Raven stared at her. Her first thought was to say no and walk away but her mothering instincts were kicking in hard. She had watched as Negan hit her so she knew that was true. She did look like she had been on the road for awhile...

Raven sighed

"Sure...fine"

Rick was not happy about it but he finally agreed. Kaitlyn was then sent off with the other refugees for food, showers and shelter. Raven walked slowly back to her home with her mind going a million miles a minute. She still had a bad feeling about this but she couldn't send her back out there alone. She had seen Negan hit her and knew she had probably been through something similar to what she had been through with Gregory. She knew it was the right thing to do even though it still didn't sit that well with her. Sighing she headed for the stable. If there was anyone that could ease her nerves, Sid could.

Daryl's eyes blinked open, looking at the new dawn sky. He had ridden over 24 hours straight but the trip had begun to wear on his body and he knew he had to eat and rest. Rolling up his sleeping bag his mind drifted back to Raven, but more importantly the baby. Just the thought of someone harming it had evoked such a raw, primal need to protect it, he could barely think of anything else.

He of course felt the same way about her, but the baby...it was a different feeling, one he had never felt before. After, he had also come to another realization. He wasn't his father and he never would be. He would move heaven and earth for his child...he knew this now. Quickly packing the rest of his stuff, he fired up his bike. He was a little less than half way there and if he could push himself to drive straight through he should get there tomorrow by late morning. Back on the road he could only think of one thing...just hold on. I'm almost there.

Raven dried the plate, placing it in the cupboard wincing a little. She had overdone it at dinner by stuffing herself and she was paying for it now as the gas bubbles pained her belly. Deciding her couch was calling her name, she turned hearing a soft knock on her door. Opening it, she was looking into Kaitlyn's brown eyes.

"Yes Kaitlyn?". she couldn't help but feel annoyed. She was fine with her staying but she really didn't want to see or talk to her.

"Hey, I picked these, thought maybe you would like some" Kaitlyn said holding out a bowl of strawberries.

Raven internally groaned. For the first time in months food did not sound good to her. She sighed and let Kaitlyn in. Taking the strawberries, putting them on her counter, she turned and looked at the girl. She had made a miraculous turn around in less than 12 hours. She was still thin but she looked clean...and healthy...something odd struck her about that.

"Listen Kaitlyn, I'm really tired..."

"I know, I'm sorry...I just wanted to do something nice and to see if you needed anything"

Raven smiled weakly at her.

"I'm good thanks. Some rest would probably be good for you too."

Kaitlyn nodded turning towards the door but stopped.

"So...is Daryl on a run?" Kaitlyn asked

Raven could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She immediately knew she had to lie.

"Yeah, he should be back soon though...probably tomorrow"

Kaitlyn was quiet but turned back to Raven to stare at her for a moment. Raven couldn't help but see a glint in her eyes.

"I'm surprised he left you here alone when it's obvious you could deliver at any moment..."

"I'm not alone" Raven said softly.

A knock at the door sounded and Raven could not get to the door quick enough.

"Hey Rick" she smiled.

Rick smiled back but the smile left his face looking at Kaitlyn standing in the middle of the living room.

"Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn smiled meekly at Rick.

"Hi Rick,"

"What are you doing here?"

Kaitlyn looked embarrassed

"I was out earlier picking strawberries in the backyard of the house I'm at and I thought Raven would like some. I didn't mean to intrude" Kaitlyn said staring at the floor.

Rick sighed

"Alright then, I was just checking on you Raven, wanted to see if you needed anything"

Raven stared at him. She wanted to yell "Yes! Get her out of here!" but she just smiled and told him she was fine.

"Well, you look a little tired...I think we should probably let you get some rest. C'mon Kaitlyn, I'll walk you back"

Raven couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Watching them leave she double bolted the door and leaned up against it thinking. She had made a mistake. She would tell Rick in the morning that Kaitlyn had to leave. She didn't care where she went, on the road...a different community... didn't matter. She just had to go. Her baby would not be safe as long as that girl was around. Staring at the bowl of strawberries, she walked over picking them up and tossed them in the garbage. She wanted nothing from her...nothing.

Raven was up by dawn the next morning. Her belly was still kind of bothering her and she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, getting up numerous times to check the locks on the doors and windows. She was probably overreacting but she didn't care. The sooner that girl was gone, the better. She knew it was really early and Rick and Michonne were probably still in bed...she'd go feed and visit Sid until she felt it was an appropriate time to go talk to them. Carrying over a new sack of sugar cubes someone had made him, she smiled at her big beautiful boy who looked happy to see her too. Suddenly Sid was in a panic, stomping and snorting, throwing his head. She dropped the sack of sugar hearing the unmistakable sound of a gun click behind her.

"Good morning Raven" Kaitlyn said.

Oh God No.

Raven turned slowly staring at Kaitlyn, trying to protect her belly with her hands.

"Kaitlyn, don't do this. You don't have to do this. Daryl isn't coming back...he left me when I told him I was pregnant... he didn't want to be a dad. You can have him now, we're over and done with...just leave me and my baby alone"

Kaitlyn laughed

"You really do think I'm stupid! I already knew he left your sorry ass when I saw he was no where near you when you're like as big as a house and ready to pop!"

Raven stared at her while she pointed the gun at her belly.

"We're going for a walk you and I. If you scream or make any kind of sign that you're in trouble I will put a bullet directly into your stomach. Don't think I won't."

"Kaitlyn please..."

"Shut up!" she screamed pulling wool poncho over her head hiding her gun.

"Now move, and don't forget where this gun is pointed"

Raven and Kaitlyn walked through the sleeping town and Kaitlyn chatted like they were best friends on a stroll. It was like a dream to Raven as they morning sun shown brightly making all the houses look pretty and sparkling clean. She wanted to run, to scream but with knowing the barrel was trained on her belly, she was helpless. Maybe they would stop them at the gate. Maybe they wouldn't let them leave...

Arriving at the gate Raven and Kaitlyn looked up. Kaitlyn waved and smiled.

"Raven and I are going to look for some wild herbs for medicines. She's teaching me how to do it since she'll be busy with the baby soon...right Raven?"

Raven forced a smile and nodded.

The lookout shrugged and hit the latch that slid the gate open.

"Be safe" she heard him yell as they continued to walk down the road and make a turn into the forest.

Rick slid behind Michonne and kissed her neck while she made breakfast for him and the girls. He laughed as they both came tearing in laughing and screaming running around the kitchen.

"Girls, girls! Easy...Auntie M is cooking here"

"but she has a wooorrrrrrrm!" screamed Molly laughing.

Rick grinned holding out his hand while Katie placed the squiggly creature in his palm.

"Alright, go get washed up for breakfast" and smiled again as they went skipping out of the room. Throwing the worm back outside he looked staring out the door. He knew Raven had said she was OK with Kaitlyn staying but after last night...he wasn't. He didn't really want to throw her back out on the road, but he didn't feel right with her here and being so close to Raven and the baby. He had decided to take her to Hilltop. Rick turned and looked towards the gate as he swore he heard someone scream his name.

"Daryl?" he whispered

"Open the mutherfuckin' gate!" Daryl screamed

The spotter looked down at Rick and Rick nodded and watched as the gate slid open and Daryl came through like a bat out of hell. Turning off his bike and throwing down his kickstand Rick could see he was in full panic as he strode towards him.

"Rick, have you seen Kaitlyn?"

Rick was stunned...how would he know she would be here?

"Daryl, calm down..."

"Rick!" Daryl screamed "Has she been here yet?"

Rick stared a moment then answered him.

"Yeah...but I'm taking her to Hilltop today. Raven said she was OK with her staying but I've decided against it. "

Daryl groaned. "Where is she?"

Rick stared at him.

"Rick, if I have to tear this town apart to find her I will! Now where is Kaitlyn staying?"

"She's in Caroline's old house".

Daryl took off running while Rick was frozen in his spot. Why was Daryl here looking for Kaitlyn and why hadn't he even asked about Raven or the baby? He was getting pissed and had just about enough of his bad behavior. Walking over to where Kaitlyn was staying he stopped as Daryl reappeared looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Rick, where's Raven?" his voice cracked

It finally hit Rick what was going on.

"She's living in the blue cottage...its down past your old house, across from Sid's corral."

Daryl went running and Rick followed.

"Raven!" Daryl screamed running from room to room stopping suddenly as his heart squeezed seeing the charming room with a crib and baby things. She had painted it a sunny yellow and had Noah's ark stuff everywhere. He had to find her...Now. Going back through the door he ran into Rick.

"She's not here. She's not here Rick, where would she be?"

Rick thought a moment.

"Stable?"

Daryl took off while Rick began running back through town yelling to people to help find Raven.

Rounding the corner he saw Sid who looked like he was in every bit of panic as he was

"Easy boy" Daryl put his hands up grabbing Sid's harness before he hurt himself. Looking around for any clue, he saw the sugar cube sack laying on the ground. He knew instantly something had happened here. Running back to Rick's to tell him what he found, he saw Rick by the gate looking like he just swallowed a pinecone. Daryl didn't like the look on his face, not at all.

"Daryl, the spotter said that early this morning Raven and Kaitlyn went through the gate to go pick herbs..."

Daryl felt like he was going to be sick.

"Which way did they go?" he whispered

"Daryl, we don't know there's trouble for sure"

"Which way!" he screamed

Rick knew Daryl was right...he didn't want to believe it but he knew

"Spotter said they walked down the road a bit and turned there to go into the woods"

Daryl started out with Rick on his heels.

"No Rick, I need you to drive around on the back roads to see if they popped out on another road or something. If they're still in the woods I'll find them."

Rick nodded his head running for his truck while Daryl went tearing down the road and turning where he found their tracks. Following them had been easy. Kaitlyn had never thought to cover their tracks, she probably thought he wouldn't be here to find them. Arriving at what looked like an old hunting shack Daryl stopped, hearing voices inside. Relief washed over him but was quickly gone as he looked in the window seeing Kaitlyn pointing a gun at Raven's belly. His first instinct was to bust through the door but he couldn't risk a shot going accidently off hurting Raven or the baby. Think! He smacked himself in the head...Think! Just then he heard a walker approach and an idea hit him.

Grabbing a long tree limb he skewered it through the ribs. Walking it up to the house he let it moan and groan, clawing at the door.

"Shut up!" he heard Kaitlyn scream.

Good, it was working. Daryl pushed the walker away from the door, turning the door handle, watching as the door popped open and began to swing slowly out.

"Dammit" he heard her say and saw her walk towards the door as she took a step out to grab and close it, Daryl pushed the walker for all he was worth watching it land on Kaitlyn and began chewing on her face. Kaitlyn screamed but it soon turned into a gurgle as the blood seeped from her while the dead ate. Satisfied she was dead he stuck a knife into the walker's head, then into Kaitlyn's. Pulling the pile of death from the door, Daryl entered to find Raven standing there with a broken piece of glass ready to do battle. She looked at him.

"Daryl?"

He could see her knees were ready to buckle as she dropped the piece of glass. He ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed in the corner sitting her on his lap. He rocked her as she cried into his shoulder all the time whispering

"I'm here now"

After awhile she quieted but he still couldn't let her go. He had almost lost her...them... and he vowed right then and there this time would be the last. Kissing her forehead and giving her a slight hug he couldn't help but stare at her belly. His kid was in there and by the looks of it would be here soon. His other hand rested on her knee but he wanted so badly to reach up and touch it but he didn't know if he had a right to. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Raven softly grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. His eyes grew wide as he felt it move and kick.

"Looks like someone is happy to finally meet you" Raven said softly.

He couldn't talk, he couldn't think, he was so overwhelmed with everything all he could do was kiss her and hope she could forgive him. Finally finding his voice it still cracked with emotion.

"Wow" was all se could say for awhile which seemed to really amuse her. Then he became serious.

"Raven I was so wrong about everything, I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me. I wasn't running from you, or the baby. I was running from myself. I was so scared of turning into my father and hurting you two...I just couldn't take that chance. Then one night I was drunk, sitting in the bar and I looked and saw my dad sitting across from me. It wasn't my dad though...it was my reflection. I realized then how without you , there was a better chance of me ending up just like him. I made the decision to come back to Alexandria right then and there, then a guy started running his mouth about Kaitlyn coming here and I knew I had to get here as soon as possible...before it was too late" he choked

Raven nodded. She had wondered how on earth he had found her and how he knew she needed him. She spoke softly.

"I want you here...I can't do this alone. There's still a lot that we'll have to work through but I want you here, I want you in our child's life. They'll be better off with you in it"

Daryl nodded unable to speak again. Standing her up he couldn't help but to put his hand on her belly, smiling and saying

"I can't wait to meet you"

Raven stopped and looked at him with wide eyes as water rushed through her pants.

"Looks like you'll get your wish...my water just broke"

"What the hell does water just broke mean?" he asked with a hint of fear.

"It means the baby is on its way"


	15. Chapter 15 Deliverance

"The baby can't come now, we're not at home!"

Raven stared at him. He knew how it sounded but he wasn't ready, he'd only just got here. OK he better start making sense...she looked like she was about to throw another punch at him.

"OK I know that was a stupid thing to say...we're about 2 miles out until Alexandria. Do you think you can make it?"

Raven nodded

"I think so, babies usually take their time coming into the world so we...ohhhhhhhhh"

She grabbed her belly and sat down on the bed. Daryl began to pace trying to figure out what to do.

"Daryl, that was the first contraction, we need to keep track to see when the second one is so we'll know how much time we have"

Daryl looked at his wrist...like he would have a watch. OK I'll count he thought...one...two...three...

He began to relax at two minutes until she groaned again. Well shit.

"I could run for help?"

He looked at the petrified look on her face and knew immediately that was also a stupid thing to say. Sometimes I can be really thick he thought.

"I'm sorry...that was stupid, I'm not leaving you"

Raven nodded looking a little more relieved.

"Tell me what you need me to do" Daryl said kneeling by her side. Raven thought for a moment.

"We need linens...towels, sheets anything like that, string to tie the umbilical cord, a fire, water, something to boil water in to sterilize your knife...that's all I can think of right now"

Daryl nodded

"First things first, let's get you comfortable." easing her back on the bed. Then he went to work.

Spying the pot belly stove in the corner, he opened it and looked inside would definitely work for fire...check. Walking outside to gather some firewood he spotted a rain barrel next to the shack. Wasn't much in it, but there was enough...water, check. Once he had the fire going he turned and looked at Raven. She had a brave face but he knew she was miserable. He had to hurry. Looking around thinking where in the hell am I going to find a pot and some linens? Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wooden chest shoved under the bed. Yanking it out he opened the lid...jackpot. Pots and pans, bed stuff, towels and even some canned food. Thank you Lord he breathed.

Soon he had the water going and got her up long enough to put a heavy blanket down and her undressed. He felt pretty good with what he had accomplished but he still didn't know about string...looking around he suddenly looked at his boots...bingo. Unlacing them and placing the string in the pot to sterilize it, he had everything she said.

"Daryl?" she whispered

He turned and looked at her. She was scared, it was written all over her face.

Kneeling next to her he grabbed her hand.

"I'm here.". Staring into her eyes he knew what she needed to hear. "We can do this...I promise you we can. You're strong, so much stronger than me. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it"

Raven nodded "I need to push, you need to watch for the head".

Daryl grinned at her and said

"Definitely has to be my kid..."

Raven looked confused, then he continued.

"seriously impatient"

Raven went to laugh but groaned instead. It was time.

Daryl watched as a tiny bit of black hair on the top of the head peeked out of her.

"Baby I see the head, keep pushing, you can do this!"

Then he saw a face...he was in awe

"How are you doing this?" he marveled

"Daryl, focus" she grunted

"Right, right...I have shoulders"

Sliding his hand under the baby he guided it the rest of the way out.

It was a boy, he had a son!

But he's not breathing...he began to panic until Raven said softly

"Turn him over and pat his back"

Daryl did as he was told and it seemed an eternity until he heard his son take his first breath and then began to wail. Daryl looked at Raven with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He's so beautiful Raven...look" as he placed him on her chest. Raven was crying too.

"OK tie the umbilical cord and then cut it".

Daryl did and then began wiping him off with the warm water from the pot then wrapped him in a towel. He placed him back on Raven chest and slid onto the bed next to her staring at his son. His son...it was still so incredible to him. Looking at Raven with concern he asked

"You good?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"A little tired but yeah, I feel pretty good considering".

Daryl smiled and kissed her softly

"Get some rest, I'm going to clean up".

He had gotten her up long enough to change the bedding and get them back snuggled in bed. Finding a trash bag he cleaned up everything and then sat on the bed staring at them while they slept. His heart was so full he thought it would burst. Slowly she opened her eyes and sleepily smiled at him.

"Come get in bed with us"

Daryl grinned and slid next to her again touching the top of his son's head. He began to fuss a little and he watched in awe again as she began to nurse him. Everything that was happening seemed like one miracle after another.

"Hey" she touched his face

"Hmmm?" he said still watching his son.

"We have to think of a name for this little guy"

Daryl grinned "Bubba?" perfect redneck name

Raven playfully glared at him.

"Before, I had picked a few names and there was one I really liked but since you're here I think it should be the both of us..."

"What did you pick?" he wondered

Raven smiled softly "Hunter. Hunter Daryl Dixon"

Daryl stared at her.

"You were going to still name him after me even though I was such a..." he trailed off.

Raven nodded "No matter what troubles we had, he would still be your son and I hoped would be just like you"

He was silent for awhile then said in a gruff voice

"It's perfect"

They lay quietly together, just enjoying the moment and being together. He began to really see her, the beauty inside and out, how she never gave up on him and believed in him even when he couldn't believe in himself. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Raven?"

"Hmmm?" she said sleepily

He was quiet for a moment.

"When I was younger there was a flower that grew wild around where I grew up. I always loved that flower because the story behind it that the old people used to tell. It gave me hope that someday I would know what it felt like to have hope and feel loved. It was called a Cherokee Rose, and that's what you are to me. You give me hope, and I love you."

Raven looked at him. He felt his heart finally burst. He had never said that to a single person his entire life. Not his parents, not his brother...sure he loved his brother but they would never say it to each other. There had been silly girls with crushes that had said it to him but he had never had the inclination to say it back, not even to get into their pants. He always thought that he was broken and couldn't love and would never be able to say it. He had been wrong. So very wrong.

"I love you too Daryl, but you already knew that" she grinned.

He had to laugh at that one.

He watched them sleep for the rest of the night, dozing off every now and again himself. As the morning sun began to creep into the window, Daryl was trying to figure out a way to get them back to Alexandria. He'd be happy to stay here for the rest of their lives but she needed food and real rest and the baby needed a real diaper one not made from a dish towel. He also wanted someone to run to Hilltop and grab the doc to check them out and make sure they were OK. He got up slowly so not to disturb them and began to look around for anything she could sit on so he could pull them back out of here. Hearing a soft knock on the door he spun around...who in the hell?

Daryl looked out the window and grinned. Walking over to the door he put his finger up to his lips to let Rick know they had to be quiet.

"Want to meet my son?" he whispered with a smile.

Rick looked stunned but then broke into a wide grin. He stepped in looking at the sleeping baby and mother and couldn't help but get teary eyed. Looking at Daryl beaming like he just won the lottery, he had to choke back a laugh. Daryl motioned for him to come outside so they could talk. Stepping out he looked at the walker and Kaitlyn's dead body then looked at Daryl.

"I see the problem got taken care of"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I tracked them here. I looked in and she had a gun on Raven. I knew I had to get her outside and when I did I had a present waiting for her"

Rick nodded "Good"... Daryl continued

"We started to head out but she went into labor. Baby came fast, like a freight train"

Rick stared at him

"You delivered the baby?"

Daryl grinned

"Well...I didn't do much really, she did all the work, but yeah I did"

Rick chuckled at the proud papa.

"What's his name?"

Daryl was still all smiles

"Hunter...Hunter Daryl Dixon"

Rick nodded "That's a fine name...nobody will call him that, but it's a good name"

Daryl looked at him completely confused

"why wouldn't they call him by his name"

Rick smiled

"Well...he looks exactly like you. I swear it looks like she gave birth to Daryl Dixon all over again. I'm guessing everyone will call him little Daryl, or little D"

Daryl grinned. "Yeah, I could see that" he smiled. "Hey listen, I need to get them home. You think you could walk Sid up here? Maybe bring some baby clothes and blanket or something? I know she'd probably say she can walk, but I don't want her to. Maybe have someone head to Hilltop to bring back the doc"

Rick nodded

"Consider it done brother"

The two men hugged and smacked each other on the back. Daryl was glad that Rick hadn't ever given up on him either. Daryl slipped back inside still smiling and watched as his son was eating again. Laying down, wrapping his arm around her he watched in fascination as his son ate heartily.

"He's a greedy little thing aint he?" grinned Daryl.

Raven laughed and retorted

"Yep, he's just like his daddy already"

Which made Daryl laugh so loud he startled his newborn son.

Rick showed back up a couple hours later and had brought everything Daryl had asked him to. Raven protested at first and said she was fine to walk, like he knew she would but she let him lift her up onto Sid's back anyway while Rick held his son.

"And this is for you " grinned Rick pulling out some sort of weird looking backpack

"What the hell is that?" asked Daryl

Rick began to laugh. "It's a baby carrier."

Daryl looked at it like it was going to bite him

"Na man, I'm good. I can just carry him in my arm"

Rick smiled, he figured he would have to reason with him.

"Daryl, this will keep him a lot safer. You'll have your arms free in case you need both for something and babies like to be close to your heart. The heartbeat soothes them"

Daryl thought for a moment.

"Alright then" and let Rick strap the baby carrier to his chest. He watched as Rick slipped Hunter inside the carrier and couldn't help a fierce protective feeling come over him. He would do anything for this little guy...including wearing a ridiculous contraption.

"At least it's camo and not pink" he mumbled.

Rick busted up laughing and said

"Michonne got a pink one too just in case it was a girl"

The three walk through the quiet forest enjoying each others company and the day. Soon they reached the gates of Alexandria and were surprised with the welcome home party they had ready. Everyone oooh'd and ahhh'd over the baby which Daryl, bless him, put up with. After the doctor checked them out and each got a clean bill of health Daryl was happy to finally take them home.

Raven watched from the doorway as father and son stared at each other. The moment was so touching, it brought her to tears. He spoke softly to him all the things they were going to do together and Hunter looked like he couldn't wait kicking and smiling. Daryl chuckled and kissed his son on top of his head, placing him in his crib. Turning he spied Raven and quickly crossed the room picking her up kissing her deeply whispering

"So when can we get started on number 2?"

I was going to end the story here on sunshine and rainbows but I wasn't done having fun with this one so please bear with me and my imagination and do a little time travel with me. Hope to see you on the other side when I'm finally done!

3 years later

"Faster daddy faster!" squealed his young son

"Lookin' good lil' D!" yelled Abraham as he strolled by

Daryl pushed the motorcycle faster but hushed his little boy.

"Shhhh. mommy will whoop us both if she knew what we were doing out here"

Daryl pushed the bike a little faster and laughed as he watched his son light up and cheer. He certainly was just like him.

"Alright, let's go check on mommy then you and me need to go find some squirrels. You ready to track?"

Hunter nodded his head wrapping his little arms around Daryl's neck. Walking in the house, Hunter saw his mom and immediately said

"Mommy, did you see how fast I was going?". Daryl groaned and hung his son upside down by his feet tickling his stomach teasingly yelling

"Traitor!"

Dropping him back to his feet he swatted him on the rump.

"Go get yer bow lil' D" and watched as son went tearing up the stairs to his room.

Daryl turned to Raven and came up behind her kissing her neck moving his hands over her swollen belly. Bending down he kissed it and whispered

"How's daddy's little redneck princess?"

Raven giggled and teasingly scolded him for calling their unborn daughter that.

"Wait Raven, I have something to show you, I think you're going to love this"

Raven looked at him curious while he pulled something from his inside pocket.

Raven groaned..."you've got to be kidding me" she laughed.

Daryl grinned ear to ear as he held up a little denim vest complete with pink angel wings.

Raven smiled and felt her heart melt like it usually did around him. He already spoiled his son so very badly, she couldn't wait to see how much worse he got with his little girl.

Life in the Dixon household was good...but unbeknownst to them, their life was about to change and things would never be the same again.

3 Years later

"But dad, I want to go with you" said Daryl's young pouting son.

Daryl smiled at him, picking him up and setting him on his bike. It was no wonder everyone called him"lil' D". It was like looking into a little mirror, he even had his shaggy brown hair now that he was insisting against haircuts so he would look like his dad. He thought about giving in, like he always did with his son, but he had two purposes for this trip and knew he couldn't take him. He and Rick had to attend a meeting with some other settlements about a new group of men that were invading places, stealing resources and people. The other reason he was much more excited about. Raven had finally relented in letting him get Hunter a dirt bike. It would be his 6th birthday next week and he couldn't wait. He had at first wanted to build one himself but considering Hunter never wanted to leave his side for more than 5 minutes, it would have been near impossible to surprise him with it. One of his buddies from the kingdom had built one for him that Hunter would be able to ride and would have it at the meeting.

"I know lil' man and you know I want you with me but we have to think about your mama and baby sister. Who would look after them if both of us leave? Plus mom has to have help feeding and taking care of Sid since she now has your baby brother in her belly" Daryl said softly.

He had joked with Raven after Hunter had been born that he wanted 12 kids and he had to laugh as that had come back and sort of bit him since they were now on their third. Doc said they were both healthy and had accidentally let it slip they were having a boy when he referred to it as him. He was happy to have another son and for Hunter to have a brother as he once had. Three kids he thought and shook his head and smiled as he thought of them.

He was absolutely crazy about his son but equally crazy about his sweet little girl, Cherokee Rose who they called Cheri for short. He was amazed how much she looked like Raven, except her eyes...her eyes were all him. Every time he looked at her he imagined that's what Raven looked like at that age except she probably didn't act a lot like her. Cheri was sweet and loving like her mama but had a wild streak and could be stubborn as a mule. She was almost 3 and he knew he had his work cut out for him...she was going to be a handful and secretly he loved it.

He looked at Hunter thinking things over and smiled when he nodded his head.

"OK dad, I'll do it. "

"That's my boy" Daryl said kissing him on top of his head and picked him up, carrying him back into the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" squealed Cheri running at him full force holding up her hand. He scooped her up laughing.

"Look at my nails!" she boasted.

Daryl looked at each little finger...They all looked like they had been haphazardly dunked in a red paint bucket and rolled in glitter.

"Oh wow, they look so pretty sweetheart"

Cheri beamed

"She insisted on doing them herself" Raven said softly from the doorway.

Daryl grinned and put Cheri and Hunter down then walked over kissing the love of his life deeply. Feeling the warmth grow between them as it usually did he smiled placing his hand on her small baby bump.

"Love you mom"

Raven smiled "Love you dad"

"Alright you two c'mere and give me hugs and kisses bye" Said Daryl as he hunkered down.

Cheri and Hunter ran to him, throwing their little arms around his neck giving him kisses on his cheeks.

"Bye daddy!" Cheri smiled and went running back to her painting table.

Daryl looked at Hunter and could tell he was close to tears. He hadn't spent more than one day away from him since he had been born and now he'd be gone for 3 or 4. Hugging him again he whispered.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back soon...and I'll have a surprise for you" he just couldn't help himself, he really couldn't wait to give it to him.

Hunter looked at him wondering and brightened a little while nodding his head. Walking back over to Raven, kissing and hugging her tight, he listened to her whisper

"Be careful"

"Always am" he whispered back.

Raven watched his angel wings leave as he strode out the door and felt the lump in her throat tighten. She didn't know why she had a bad feeling about this...it was probably the hormones but for her he couldn't get back soon enough. Kissing her son on top of his head they both watched as he fired up his bike and tore away from their home.

Raven's mood lightened knowing Daryl was due back early the next day. They had almost made it and she had started to feel relieved. Making her children lunch, she turned with a start as Hunter came running into the house frantically calling for her. She looked at him and could see something had really shaken him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mom, something is going on in town, people are screaming and running and there are strange men here"

Oh God no she thought. Thinking quickly she grabbed Hunter.

"Sweetheart, you know your favorite hiding place in the stable? I want you to go there and hide and take your sister and stay there until I come for you"

Cheri appeared, stamping her foot yelling "No!"

Raven pleaded with her to play this game but she wasn't having any of it. Panicking she grabbed Cheri and told her fine she could stay with mommy. Looking at her son she told him desperately

"Run Hunter...Run!"

Hunter did as he was told and ran as fast as he could to the stable. Seeing Sid he patted his side and then crawled into his wooden chest that they had kept some of his blankets in. He was shaking and tried to breathe more quietly as he watched from in between the slats of the wood. A man soon appeared, staring at the horse. Sid went crazy, stomping and snorting with fire in his eyes.

"Whoa there big fella" the man said "I think maybe you're just a little too big to mess with...adios"

Hunter felt a little relief as the man turned and left. He waited there for his mom what seemed like forever. Finally falling asleep he was awaken the next morning by the sound of his dad's motorcycle. Tearing out of the stable, he ran to their house and watched as his dad went through the house screaming his mom's name. Turning around seeing Hunter, Daryl fell to his knees as Hunter ran to him crying.

"Shhhhh lil' D, son where's your mom?" he said looking in his tearful eyes.

Hunter shook his head

"I don't know daddy, mommy told me to run and hide in my spot so I did. She wanted Cheri to go with me but Cheri threw a fit so she made me run by myself"

Daryl hugged him again close but when he looked at his dad he looked really worried.

"Did you see any of them? The bad men that came here?"

Hunter nodded

"Yeah, one came in the stable and Sid went crazy so they left"

Hunter heard his dad mumble "Thank God for Sid".

Something else was bothering Hunter but he didn't know how to tell his dad.

The man that had come into the stable...had looked just like his dad...

only a lot older.


	16. Chapter 16 Fear

Raven bounced along with the bus, pulling her little girl sleeping on her lap closer. She watched as the older man walked up and down the aisles, making sure nobody was trying to start trouble. Arching her back she sighed…they had to be driving for at least 8 hours now and the further they went the more her heart ached. Watching the "Welcome to Georgia" sign appear she felt her heart fall to her feet. Even if she did get them free, how would they ever get home? How would Daryl ever know to look for them this far away? Feeling a little hand on her cheek, she looked down into her daughter's beautiful little cherub face.

"Mommy…I want to go home and see Daddy and D"

Raven couldn't help it as a tear slid down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away she smiled at her baby and said

"I know sweetheart, I do too. But daddy would want us to be brave and strong and to be good girls so for now, that's what we're going to do"

Raven stared into her big blue eyes watching her nod her head. She looked just like her with her dark hair and bronze skin…..everything except her eyes. If you looked at only her eyes, you would swear you were looking at Daryl. Hunter looked exactly like him and he had his eyes too, but Cheri's were different because they reflected the same intensity and fierceness of her father.

Raven looked up as the man stopped and looked at Cheri. He had a quizzical look on his face that almost seemed amused but trying to remember something. Panicking Raven tried to shield her little girl best she could, but as usual Cheri wouldn't hear of it and began to protest being held too close by her mother. Raven's heart beat hard in her chest as the older man knelt down.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing…what's your name?"

Raven started to cover Cheri's mouth but it was too late.

"Cheri…. Cherokee Rose Dixon!" She said proudly

The man looked like he had been slapped. He stood back up staring at Cheri and then at Raven for a few minutes and walked away looking a little unsteady. Raven was glad he was gone but looking at him more closely she couldn't help but have the feeling that she knew him, or had seen him before. Maybe he was one of Negan's guys that disbanded after his death? She couldn't place it but it began to bother her, especially how he had looked at Cheri and then at her.

Raven began to look around the bus at the other people and realized it was all women and a few children. Some of them she recognized from Alexandria but others she didn't. She looked around for Michonne, or Sasha or the girls but they were nowhere to be found thankfully for them.

As the bus slowed, Raven looked out and could see a large iron gate that blocked their path, open slowly. Pulling around a long curving driveway a large brick building came into view. The first thing that popped in Raven's mind was that it was some sort of sanatorium or perhaps an old school? Whatever it was, it was large and intimidating and Raven couldn't help as her fear began to grip her heart. They were quickly ushered off the bus and Raven held tightly on to Cheri as she walked past men screaming at each other about the bus leaking oil or something. Cheri must have felt her fear, or perhaps upset with the men fighting, she hid her face in her mother's chest holding on for dear life as she carried her.

The men grouped all of them and she couldn't help feeling like she was a piece of meat in a herd of cattle…the men walked around them leering and pinching, making crude remarks. One especially disgusting man strode up to Raven, grabbing her arm so tightly it hurt.

"I be takin' this un" grinned the giant toothless mountain man.

A deep voice sounded behind him and the man that was on the bus stepped closer.

"No Tiny, those two are claimed. You have to choose another"

The large man looked at him confused.

"What der ya mean claimed? I don't see no signs on em that der claimed?" he said with a laugh.

The other man spoke again.

"I said they're claimed."

The gnarly man began to get impatient but wasn't sure quite what to do. He continued to press his luck.

"Well, who claims em den? I didn't see nobody claim…."

In mid sentence the other man pulled out a gun and shot the disgusting man in the head. Silence was all around them. The gray haired man spoke.

"Anyone else have a problem with me claiming these two?" he said in a commanding voice.

Raven heard the men all mutter "Na Big D" all around. She tried to feel relief that they wouldn't be going with the other man but she knew this one was just as dangerous. Nodding to her he muttered

"Follow me"

Not knowing what else to do, she followed him through the doors of the giant brick building.

Daryl scooped us his crying son and ran for his bike. Placing him on between his legs he roared up the street to Rick's. Daryl pulled to a stop in front of his house with a very solemn Rick coming out the door. Picking up Hunter he met him half way. Looking at his face he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Michonne?" he said softly.

Daryl could see his jaw clench.

"She's injured pretty bad. Doc thinks she'll pull through but I don't know. She fought them hard and the girls are here safe but I almost lost her Daryl" Rick said with tears in his eyes.

Daryl nodded, he knew the feeling well.

"Raven? Cheri?" Rick whispered.

Daryl shook his head and felt his voice crack as he spoke

"No, they're gone. She was able to get Hunter out and hidden but Cheri wouldn't go so she stayed with her."

Rick shook his head and they stood in silence for a few minutes as Daryl put Hunter down feeling his legs grow weak with worry and fear.

"I have to go look for them Rick…"

Rick nodded.

"I know you do, but Daryl nobody has been able to find these guys for months. You know I would help you brother, you know that. But I can't…Michonne she's….I can't go. I have the girls now and…."

Daryl stopped him.

"Rick, you know I work better alone anyway. Just please…look after my boy for me.."

Rick nodded

"You know I'd protect him with my life brother"

Daryl nodded looking over at his son that was standing by the gate staring at the pavement with a peculiar look.

"C'mere little D" he called.

Hunter's head jerked up like he had been deep in thought and walked over to his dad.

"Listen son" Daryl said softly "I have to go look for mommy and Cheri. You're going to stay with Rick while we're gone and help him out around here."

Daryl was stunned when he saw a defiant look come across his son's face.

"No dad, you need me. I can't stay, you need me with you. I can track and I can help you"

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out a way to let him down gently. It wasn't like his son to argue or say no…that was Cheri's department…but he had to keep him safe.

"Hunter, son I need…"

"No dad, and if you leave me, I'll just run away and come looking for you. Please dad, don't leave me. I have to help find them. You left me in charge and I failed you. I let them take Cheri and mommy and so I have to help you find them now"

Daryl's heart broke as he stared into his little boy's tear filled eyes. He hadn't thought about him thinking he was responsible.

"Besides…I have to show you something. I think I found something that might be a trail"

Curious, Daryl walked over with Hunter as he pointed where he had been staring before.

"Look dad, there's oil and it leads out of the gate. Our old truck leaves oil like this all the time. Maybe whatever they were driving was leaking like our old truck does. Maybe we can follow it."

Daryl stared at his son. He knew he was a good tracker, especially for his age. There wasn't much he missed in the woods and loved to compete with his dad who could track a squirrel first. He was so torn…he did not want his son out there with the dead and with bad guys but he knew if he left him, the chances of him being just as headstrong about this as he or his mother would be, there was a good chance he would indeed come looking for him. Another part of him did not want to leave him for one second and felt the only way to keep him safe was if he was with him.

"Good catch lil' D…alright, let's go get our camping gear we use to hunt…..you can go with me."

Rick looked at him with questions but let it go, knowing Daryl must have his reasons.

Getting back on the bike and riding back to their house, Daryl and Hunter worked quickly packing their stuff. Hunter watched as his dad strapped everything to the back of the bike. Turning to him Daryl became serious.

"Hunter, I'm glad you're coming with me, but there are two rules and there's no arguing. First you have to wear a helmet, second, I'm going to put this belt around us so that you stay attached to me. I'd take the truck, but as you said it's leaking oil and I don't know if it would be able to make the trip and I don't want to get caught out there with you and no transportation.

"Whend did you get me a helmet daddy?"

Daryl sighed and looked at his son.

"Well, just in case we don't make it back before your birthday next week, mommy and daddy got you a dirt bike for your birthday. Mommy said OK as long as you had a helmet so one of daddy's friends was able to get one for you and do a customized paint job...here"

Daryl pulled a shiny black kid sized helmet out of his saddle bag handing it to Hunter. Hunter turned it over in his hands looking at the intricate silver designs painted on it. Turning it to the back Daryl heard him take a sharp intake of breath seeing the angel wings on the back. Daryl looked at his son's huge eyes and knew he wanted to be really happy about it but couldn't because of the circumstances.

"Thank you daddy" he whispered

Daryl hugged his son choking back some tears.

"Alright...let's go get your mom and sister back"

Raven and Cheri were led to a small room with two twin beds and little table in between. Sitting on the bed, pulling Cheri in her lap, they watched as the man paced a bit sometimes looking at Cheri then at Raven. Raven didn't know what "claimed" meant but she was sure it wasn't good. She looked for anything to defend Cheri or herself with if he decided to make a move on them. She watched as the man ran his fingers through his hair, pausing looking at Raven then left the room. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was glad he was gone.

Little while later Raven stared as he brought in a bag of old clothes for her and a few things for Cheri. He had two trays of food, sitting them down on the opposite bed he looked at them like he wanted to say something but would decide last minute not to and would turn and leave. After food and some playing Cheri blessedly finally fell asleep and Raven sat staring at her sweet angel then looked out the window at the night sky as tears began to fall down her cheeks as she spoke to him.

"Daryl, I have no idea how you're going to find us this time...I know better than to doubt you but baby, this is bad. I'll be strong and keep her safe and try to think of a way out of this and try to get back to you. I love you, give Hunter a kiss for me"

Easing herself into the bed she snuggled with Cheri while holding her small belly with her other hand. She knew she had to be strong for Cheri and her unborn son...she just didn't know how she would be able to find the strength.

The next morning after breakfast, Raven sat watching Cheri color in an old coloring book and crayons the man had brought her the day before. Hearing the door handle turn, Raven stood up getting in between Cheri and whoever was coming in. Raven had expected the man but instead was a woman. It was obvious this woman had lived a very hard life. Her bleach blonde hair was all but straw and thick makeup tried to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She smelled like cheap whiskey and cigarettes and Raven disliked her immediately.

"So you're the ones he claimed" she slurred

Raven stared at her not saying a word.

"Don't see why...you ain't nuthin to look at. A skinny twig with babe in her belly and a brat hangin' on her arm. What's so great about that?" she bit out.

Raven still stared at her waiting for her to try something. She was drunk so it wouldn't be hard to fight her off unless she had a weapon. The a man's voice came up behind her.

"What are you doing here Lurlene? I thought I told you to leave them be?"

Lurlene looked up at the man, trying to smile and be charming

"Oh come now D, I ain't doin' no harm. Just wanted to see how they were doin' is all"

Raven watched as he smacked her across the face and began to whisper in a menacing voice in her ear. Grabbing her cheek, Lurlene turned and left immediately. Raven was petrified. He wasn't an overly large man, but he was mean...meaner than anyone she had ever seen including Gregory. Gregory had to chain you up to beat you because he was such a coward, this guy would put a bullet in your head if you talked back to him. Staring at him, she still tried to stay in between him and Cheri. Finally he spoke.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like an honest answer. If you do then I'll leave you be. Keep in mind, I already know the answer, especially after seeing that little girl and knowing yer all's last name so if you lie to me, there will be consequences and you won't like my consequences, not at all. I'm not above teaching women and children lessons they need to learn..."

Raven slowly nodded.

"What's her daddy's name?"

Raven didn't know what to say or do. She knew he would not leave without an answer and if she gave him the wrong one and he found out...would he take it out on Cheri? Resigning to her fear, she answered.

"Daryl"

He looked at her stone faced...she could not tell what he was thinking. Finally he spoke again.

"Daryl Dixon?"

Raven nodded.

"Is he still alive?"

Raven looked at him and regained some of her courage.

"Yes...and when he finds us...and he will find us, he will kill you for taking us. He's killed before for because someone took me, I can't imagine what he'll do now that you have his children" placing her hand on her belly.

The man stared at her then began to laugh.

"Yeah...I don't think Daryl will kill me, matter of fact, I know he won't kill me"

Raven glared at him and asked

"Why's that?"

The man stared at her for awhile then finally answered.

"because he's my son."

Turning and walking away.

Raven's world was spinning...how was it even possible that Daryl's father was alive? She tried to think back if Daryl said that he was dead...he hadn't. He had talked about his mother dying in that horrible fire in bed but he never did about his dad. He had said his brother had come back for him when he was about 16 and they took off and never looked back. He probably assumed he was dead whether from alcohol or the apocalypse. Truth be told his father was probably better suited for the apocalypse better than most people. He was meaner than a hornet and ruthless as he could be...how did he guess that they belonged to Daryl though being that far away? Then she remembered how he had stared at Cheri the first time and how she had told him her name. Plus her eyes, there was no denying she had Daryl's eyes through and through. Then it hit her, why he had looked so familiar. He looked a lot like Daryl. Older, and with silver hair...he had blue eyes that looked a little like Daryl's because they were blue but unlike Daryl's they looked dead, void of any emotion and that was not like Daryl's at all.

Raven then began to feel sick...when Daryl finds out...this just might break him. Break him far worse than his father had before. For him to know that the very man that had beat and tortured him as a young boy would be the same one that would take the ones that had finally brought him love and peace?...Raven physically shuddered. She knew she had to find a way out of here, not only for her and Cheri's sake, but for Daryl's as well.


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion

Daryl slowed his bike looking down at his little boy holding on for dear life to his jeans. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he had to find shelter soon and get some food in his son's belly. Spying a small white house nestled between two large oak trees, he guided his bike towards it. His chest tightened and a lump grew in his throat because of how much this house reminded him of the one he and Raven had stayed in on their way to Hilltop. He thought about how much they had talked that night and how he had finally opened up to someone for the first time in his life about what he had went through as a kid. When Carol was alive she knew but he had never talked to her about it, never actually admitted it. Raven was the first and only and when he had told her and she held him, it was the first time he had actually felt safe. Not physically safe exactly, but his heart had felt safe that it wouldn't be broken by trying to love someone again. Daryl then began to feel angry, not know where she was or how she was doing...it was killing him. A part of him wanted to run through a brick wall but the other part wanted to lay down and weep. Bringing his bike to a stop he pushed his current thoughts aside knowing he had to take care of his boy.

"Hunter..." Daryl said softly staring at him. "I'm going to go check inside to make sure nothing is there. You stay here. If something happens and you see something or hear something you run and hide. That's what kept you alive and safe today so you gotta keep doing it..got it?"

Hunter nodded his head staring at his dad.

"I will daddy"

Daryl nodded back "Alright then, get your knife out and be ready"

Hunter did as he was told, drew his knife from his belt and stood watch while his dad went inside. Watching intently in every direction ready to run, Hunter couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief as his dad came walking back outside. Grabbing the gear off the back of the bike, Daryl looked at his son, so very much trying to be brave. Putting his arm around his shoulders he spoke softly

"C'mon little man I'm hungry let's get something to eat"

Daryl sat across on the floor from his little boy watching him wolf down his food. Poor kid probably hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. They had tracked the oil spill down Rt 29 for about 5 hours today and were somewhere in South Carolina. The trail will be a lot harder to follow tomorrow with the oil not being fresh he thought, but he couldn't risk his son plus couldn't really track the road in the dark. Daryl stared at his son again and began thinking of Raven and the night in that house. He'd like to think Hunter was conceived that night since it was one of his fondest memories when they shared so much of each others past, both good and bad. He had known that he loved her then but he wasn't ready to admit it to her, or to himself.

Man has he changed he smiled to himself, going on three kids and being so in love with his wife he couldn't stand to be away from her more than five minutes. Father Gabriel had performed a small service after Hunter was born, and even today it was hard to believe he was married. Rick had laughed at how nervous and scared he had been but when he saw her walk towards him in her simple yet lovely white dress he knew this was one of the least things he should be scared of. No truer words had been spoken when he promised to love her forever. Feeling the lump grow in his throat again he turned to his son who was sitting on his sleeping bag yawning. They had made their camp in the small living room and he could tell his son was getting sleepy.

"You get enough to eat buddy?" Daryl asked quietly

Hunter nodded his head patting his belly with a yawn.

"Yeah daddy I did. I'm full. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably sun up so we best be getting some shut eye ya think?"

Hunter nodded laying back on his makeshift bed. Daryl stretched out his legs and laid back on his own but had to smile as he felt his little boy crawl over and cuddle up next to him. Wrapping a protective arm around him he kissed the top of his head. It felt so good to be able to be affectionate with his son. He had remembered a time that he had been worried he couldn't be or that he would end up treating him like his father had treated him. He knew now that it had never been in him to be like that. The first time he had held his son had brought him to tears and made him feel love so deeply he didn't think it was possible.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" Daryl said softly

"I'm sorry"

Daryl looked at Hunter a bit stunned.

"For what son?"

Hunter was quiet for a moment but then spoke.

"I was supposed to protect mommy and Cheri but I didn't. I should have made them come with me or I should have stayed and shot my bow at those bad people."

Daryl could feel his heart breaking. Hunter had said something earlier about this and he thought he had made it clear that it wasn't his fault but he could see guilt was eating his baby boy up. Grabbing his chin and looking him square in the eye he began.

"Hunter, you can't think that way. You know I could sit here and blame myself too and say that I should have never left you, Cheri and your mama and that it was my fault they got taken but truth is, it's not my fault, just like it's not yours. We didn't know those bad men were coming and we didn't know they would take mommy and Cheri. You did what mommy asked you to do and that makes you a very brave and strong boy. Your mommy knew that if they had taken you too, I would really be lost. I'm glad you're here safe and that you're here with me helping. Without you lil' D, I might have missed the oil trail. I was so crazy wanting to look for your mom I wasn't thinking clearly. You were there to find it for me and because of that, we have a better chance of finding them. No son, nothing is your fault, just the opposite...you're a hero."

Hunter nodded his head and laid his head on his dad's chest finally closing his eyes. Daryl's eyes stayed open for quite some time after, laying there thinking about everything while listening to his little boy take deep sleeping breaths. Just hold on Raven he thought, I promise you I will do everything in my power to find you. Just keep yourself and Cheri safe and I'll find you.

The next morning Daryl scrapped together some breakfast and had to smile as his son ate quickly and quietly. He wanted to get back on the road just as much as he did. Packing up their stuff and strapping it back on the back of the bike Daryl watched as Hunter stared at the helmet in his little hands.

"Something wrong lil D?" he asked him.

"No daddy...it's just...It's just I know I'm not supposed to be happy but I can't help but love this and it makes me happy. I've never had something so cool".

Daryl starred at his son for a moment letting a small smile slide across his lips.

"You're wrong about that lil D, you are supposed to be happy, mommy and Cheri would want you to be. I know things are bad right now but look at us, we're on the trail and I really think we'll find them. It's OK to feel happy and have hope...even now"

Hunter nodded giving his dad one of his half smiles. Daryl had to laugh, the boy even had his smile. Picking him up and wrapping the belt around his and Hunter's chest to make sure he stayed with him, Daryl took off back down the driveway heading back south on Rt 29. They had traveled for a couple of hours when the familiar sign "Welcome, we're glad Georgia's on your mind" came into view. Home...Daryl thought. He could feel his chest tighten with the thought, he figured he would never see this place again and he was OK with that. This place had brought him nothing but pain and loss for as long as he could remember. He had been happy to leave it behind but now here it was, sucking him back in. If he lost her...or any of them here, that would be the end of him. He couldn't take losing them here...please God, not here.

Daryl felt his son's little fist bang on his thigh urgently. Slowing the bike he pulled off the highway staring curiously at his son. Hunter, taking off his helmet turned and looked at his dad.

"What is it lil D? You need a break or something?"

Hunter shook his head.

"No daddy. I think I see something but I'm not sure. It's there" Hunter said pointing.

Daryl looked to where Hunter was pointing and squinted. There was an off ramp and there indeed was something laying in the road. Riding his bike to the spot Hunter had pointed to, he looked at the object laying in the road. Staring at Hunter he was astounded at his keen sense of observation. The kid's eagle eyes didn't miss a thing. Laying on the off ramp was an oil filter that looked like it fit something large like a bus or a semi. Looking down the ramp further his heart skipped a beat with hope as wider streaks of oil had been left. Hugging his son tight he nodded to him.

"You're getting better at this than your old man lil D, this is a great lead, I think we should follow it"

Daryl could see his son grin under his helmet while he nodded. Tapping him gently on top of the helmet he fired the bike back up, following the oil.

Raven lay on her side on the small bed, watching her baby girl color in her coloring book. Normally Cheri was a force of nature but since they had been taken, she had been scared and sad for the first time in her life and Raven hated it. Watching her daughter yawn, she called quietly.

"You sleepy sweetheart? You want to come lay down awhile with mommy?"

Raven watched Cheri nod her head and close her book, toddling over to her. Crawling up on the bed she snuggled up next to her, Raven leaned down kissing her on the forehead and stroked her dark hair. She kissed her daughter's tiny hand as it reached up to touch her face staring into her beautiful blue eyes, Daryl's eyes. She remembered when Cheri had been born and the look on Daryl's face when he held her for the first time. The doctor had been there to deliver Cheri but so was Daryl. He had decided after Hunter that if they had anymore children he wanted to be there to see them all born. It had touched her so deeply that he loved them every bit as much as she did. After the doctor had delivered Cheri and had Daryl cut the umbilical cord, he handed her to him and he stared in awe just like he had with Hunter. Smiling he kissed her tiny face and said

"I think mommy has a little mini me too"

Laying Cheri on her chest, they lay there staring at their beautiful little girl. Daryl was right, she did look just like her...until she opened her eyes. Both Daryl and she were surprised to see her crystal blue eyes, just like her daddy. Daryl grinned and said

"Well almost a mini me"

The memories flooded her eyes and she couldn't help as one escaped down her cheek. Cheri touched the tear with a sad look on her face but then became resolved.

"Don't cry mommy" she said "Daddy and D will be here soon, I just know it. I had a dream about daddy and he was hugging me and said he loves us and will be here soon . He will mommy, I know he will."

Raven smiled and nodded.

"I know he will baby, you're right, we can't be sad or worry. Daddy will come and we have to be ready. Let's get some rest to make sure we stay healthy and strong"

Cheri nodded her little head closing her eyes, wrapping her little fingers in Raven's hair. Raven watched as Cheri fell into a deep sleep then eased herself off the bed. She had wanted to walk the grounds to see if she could figure out a way out of here but didn't want to take Cheri around all the other people here. Walking quietly out if the room, she turned to look at her sleeping daughter one more time. Slowly opening the door she slipped out looking up and down the hall. Daryl's dad hadn't said she couldn't leave the room so she supposed it would be OK.

Raven turned and headed towards the sunlight that was streaming through an open area. Turning the corner, she was in luck. There was a door leading to outside. Pushing through the door it felt good to feel the sun on her face and to breathe in the fresh air. Remembering she had a reason to be out here, she began walking slowly around the yard, taking everything in. The fence in the front was a high and thick wrought iron one with pointy toppers. Up and over, especially with Cheri would not be possible. Raven walked past another part of the yard with large dense shrubbery lining the area. She couldn't see a fence, she would have to crawl under to see for sure, but it was definitely a possibility. Deciding to wait until dark to check it out she continued her walk until a deep voice sounded behind her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Raven turned and stared into the eyes of Daryl's father. Shrugging she tried to be as nonchalant as possible as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Nothing really, Cheri is taking a nap and I wanted to take a walk in the sunshine. Is there a problem with that?"

Daryl's father stared at her for a moment. Then shook his head.

"Na, not really a problem but just so you know there are plenty of women here pretty pissed off that you and your little girl are being treated almost like royalty around here. A lot of them want to know why your daughter isn't in the children camp with the other ones and why you're not working like everyone else. You might want to stick close to your little girl...and me. I can't help protect you if I don't know where you are..."

Raven hadn't thought about any of this. It made sense what he said, she hadn't seen or heard any of the children that they had come in with. She also thought of the screams and cries from the other women that haunted her dreams at night and was thankful she hadn't had to endure any of it. Looking back up at him she nodded and walked back inside the building.

Daryl slowed the bike looking at the oil, by the looks of it the oil had been running out and that would mean the end of the trail. Stopping the bike and turning it off, he sat there staring at the road. They had come to a fork in the road and he couldn't see any oil on either one.

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath. Staring again at the fork, trying to decide which way to go, Daryl's head jerked back hearing a vehicle coming from behind. Pushing his bike quickly into the dense woods they sat and watched a bus drive by taking the road on the right. Waiting a few minutes Daryl eased his bike back to the road, firing it up and taking the same road the bus had taken. Making sure to stay far enough behind, he caught sight of the bus and followed it. His heart was pounding, they were close, so very close he could feel it. Watching the bus turn into a hidden drive he slowed the bike trying to think how they should continue. Finally deciding, Daryl drove the bike into the woods where the bus had turned and pushed it a ways before deciding to go the rest of the way on foot. Bending down Daryl looked at his son.

"Hop on lil' D, daddy's going to be moving fast so piggy back time. Hold on tight and make sure not to make any noise. You need me to stop, tug on my shirt"

Hunter nodded and climbed on Daryl's back, wrapping his little arms around his daddy's neck. Daryl took off running through the woods as silent as the night. Hearing voices and seeing a large fence come into view, Daryl stopped easing Hunter down off his back. Turing to him and hunkering down he whispered.

"Hunter, I'm going to climb up to see if I can see anything and find out if there's another way inside. Stay by the tree and if you hear or see something, you run and hide...promise?"

Hunter nodded his head staring at his dad with big round eyes.

"I'll be right back lil' D" Daryl said and began shimming up the tree.

Daryl pulled his binoculars from his pouch and began scanning the area. The fence was too much to climb, especially with having Hunter with him. He scanned the other side to see a wall of shrubs...that was their way in. Getting ready to put the binoculars away something else caught his eye. She was there! He could see Raven by the trees! His heart was pounding, he knew she had the same idea he did. Then he saw a man approach her...what the...he zoomed in closer and then almost dropped the binoculars when it landed square on the face of the man who had her. How was it possible? He tried steadying himself but he couldn't help shake with anger, surprise and hurt. Again he asked himself...how was this possible?

Climbing back down Daryl was completely distracted and didn't see the men until it was too late. Dropping down, Daryl was surrounded and one of the men held Hunter where he stood with his hand over his mouth. Daryl immediately put up his hands in surrender quietly saying

"Please, do whatever with me, but don't hurt my boy"

Daryl stared at the men until one of them spoke.

"Man you look awful familiar to me, you from around here?"

Daryl nodded and said "Used to be"

"What's yer name?" the man asked

Daryl thought a moment. This could go one of two ways, either it would save them or it would kill them. He took the gamble and spoke quietly

"Daryl...Daryl Dixon"

Daryl watched as the men all looked at each other in surprise and then he continued.

"I just saw my old man in there...will you take us to him? I'm guessing he'd like to meet his grandson".

The men looked at each other for awhile when one finally shrugged and said

"Yeah, we'll let big D sort this out"

Daryl walked over to Hunter, eyeing the man that still held him to his spot.

"You mind?" Daryl growled

The man released Hunter and Daryl scooped him up, carrying him while they walked. After a short walk they led Daryl and Hunter through the front gates slowly through hoards of men. Stopping and watching them clear a path he was confronted by the man who had haunted him his entire life. On instinct he put Hunter down and pushed him behind him. He didn't care what he did to him, he wasn't going to touch his son. His father smiled a cold smile at him.

"Daryl...my son. I knew you'd come. Where's your brother?"

Daryl looked at him for a moment but had to look away. Even after all these years he still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Dead" he whispered

His dad was quiet for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yeah well...your brother, he was never a smart one, I'm not surprised"

Daryl could feel a knife churning in his gut and his anger turn red hot.

"He died saving people" Daryl spit out

His dad stared at him for a moment and continued

"Like I said...not very smart"

Daryl glared at his father while all the men around them chuckled. His dad continued

"Boy, did you forget your manners while you were away? You know better than to look at me like that..."

Suddenly Daryl's world was spinning as he felt a dull thud to the side of his head. His world slowly faded to black while hearing his son screaming for him as he fell to his knees.

Raven sat on the bed with Cheri, brushing her hair softly when with out warning they were both startled by the door being yanked open while Hunter was shoved in. Raven cried out and he ran to her crying as she watched in horror as an unconscious Daryl was dragged through the door and left in a heap on the floor. Raven ran to him, cradling his head in her lap with tears streaming down her face.

"My God, what has he done to you?" she whispered


	18. Chapter 18 Help

Daryl could feel someone stroking his hair and kissing his face...opening his heavy eyelids, he stared into the beautiful green eyes that made life worth living. Trying to sit up he felt the room tilt and his stomach churn...the old man had really walloped him one.

"Easy...easy sweetheart you've been out for awhile, just lay here for a minute" Raven said softly.

Daryl looked around the room and saw the faces of his tearful, worried children then the same look on Raven's. He sat up on his elbows and once everything was back into focus he sat all the way up looking at his crying family.

"I think I could use some hugs" he said trying to smile at them.

Instantly his arms were filled with the three of them and he had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. Kissing each of his children and finally finding Raven's mouth he kissed her desperately, never wanting to stop. He could feel a tiny hand pat his face while he kissed Raven and he had to laugh.

"Yes Cheri?" he grinned

Cheri smiled back

"I knew you would find us daddy! Mommy was really sad but I told her you would find us and you did! You told me in my dreams and I knew it was true" Cheri beamed.

Daryl cupped her face and kissed her little nose.

"You're right about one thing Cheri, every night I talked to you and mommy and told you I would find you and that I loved you...but I didn't find you sweetheart, your big brother did. He's the one that found the trail" Daryl said Kissing the top of Hunter's head.

Daryl's heart melted as he watched his little girl throw her arms around her brother's neck, kissing his cheek and saying

"Thank you D"

Daryl had to grin seeing Hunter's embarrassed reaction but knew he was proud that he had helped.

"Alright, let's get up off this cold floor" Daryl said and pulled slowly to his feet. He was still a little woozy but it was a lot better now than five minutes ago.

Sitting on the bed he pulled Raven in his lap, kissing her thoroughly. Placing his hand on her belly, looking deep into her eyes he asked.

"How's this little guy doing?"

Raven smiled and nodded through her tears kissing him again.

"He's fine, I haven't had any issues...Daryl how did you find us? Not that I'm doubting your skills but when they took us out of state I did have my doubts" she frowned.

Daryl kissed her softly again, he simply could not get enough of her. Finally he spoke.

"I wasn't kidding, Hunter found the trail. I didn't want to bring him but he insisted and said if I left him, he would come looking for me anyway and knowing how you are and how I am, I knew he would...I'm glad I did though. Without him I may have missed something. He really is becoming one of the best trackers I've ever seen" Daryl said as his chest swelled with pride.

Raven stared at her small son and smiled.

"He becomes more like you every day" she said softly.

Daryl laid down on the bed, pulling Raven with him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They lay there watching Cheri chatter non stop to Hunter as they both sat and colored. Daryl spoke softly in Raven's ear.

"So everything been OK here? Anybody try to hurt you or anything?"

Raven turned over wrapping her arms around him, hugging him close while shaking her head.

"No, he's kept us separate from everyone else, which I'm glad for. The kids are supposed to be in a different building but he let Cheri stay with me"

Daryl stared at her while running his fingers through her hair. He wanted to tell her who the man was, but he couldn't find his voice. Raven touched his face and said quietly.

"I know sweetheart, I know he's your dad and he knew who we were"

Daryl was stunned but finally finding his voice he asked

"How? Did he know you when he took you?" feeling his anger turn red hot again.

Raven shook her head

"No...he was on the bus with us. He kept walking by us and would stare at Cheri...I was really beginning to worry thinking he was a pervert or something and when he bent down and asked her name I was panicking and tried to keep her quiet but you know Cheri, not a shy bone in her body. She was happy and proud to announce her full name. "

Daryl grinned in spite of how concerned he was with everything... just picturing her telling his dad her name and would have probably been happy to tell him where to go if she was a little older. Raven continued.

"When Cheri told him, he looked like he had seen a ghost or something. He stayed away until we got here but when we did, there was a man...he was...he was planning on taking me for his own...your dad told him no and when the guy questioned why, he shot him"

Daryl nodded...that was his old man alright. He was glad he didn't let the guy take her but still...she wouldn't be here if he hadn't taken her in the first place. Raven continued.

"Then he brought us here. He would look in on us every now and then but didn't say anything, but then one day he came in and asked me who my husband was and said if I lied he would take it out on Cheri so I told him you. He already knew though...I think it was Cheri's eyes...he saw you in them"

Daryl shook his head

"Na, he didn't see me...he saw my mom" he said with a crack in his voice.

Raven pulled him closer looking into his eyes with wonder

"What do you mean?" she asked softly

Daryl continued

"When I was a kid, everybody always talked about how my eyes were identical to my mom's. Everybody said it...family, friends, neighbors...anyway, when she was alive the beatings weren't so bad...I mean Merle and I both got whooped...Merle more so than me...after she died though the beatings got a lot worse... I always told myself he beat me cuz I had my mom's eyes and he missed her too much. Truth is, he's just one colossal prick. He doesn't care who he hurts or why. I remember this one time I had to do this report for school and I decided to do it on the Cherokee Rose because I liked it, and my mom had liked the stories too...anyway so I'm working on my report and he comes up behind me, asking what I was doing...so I tell him and he goes off the deep end saying that story is for women and pussies and beats the shit out of me to make sure I would turn out a real man and not like stories meant for girls" Daryl gritted out bitterly.

Raven couldn't help the tears as they fell trying to hold him tight...she said the only thing she could say

"Baby I'm so sorry"

Daryl kissed her softly and shrugged saying "Like I said, ain't no two ways about it, he's just a giant prick"

Daryl turned as he felt a tug on his sleeve staring into his daughter's eyes.

"What do you want munchkin?" he said while picking her up, holding her above him airplane style as she squealed and laughed. Laying her between them she looked at them both smiling.

"I'm hungry daddy"

Raven and Daryl looked at each other and looked out the window at the evening sky. Raven was just about to tell her dinner would be soon when the door opened and a cart appeared with food being pushed by Lurlene. She had started to leave without looking up until something caught her eye. Staring at Hunter she whirled around then staring at Daryl.

"Daryl?" she asked

Daryl gave her a small smile while he sat up responding softly

"Hey Lurlene"

"Oh my gawwwwd" the tacky women gushed. "When I seen that lititle boy I said to myself, that looks like little Daryl Dixon standing there and then I turn and here you are!"

Daryl stood up feeling a bit awkward and gave her a small hug back when she ran and threw herself on him. Standing back she grabbed his arms and squeezing them up and down and began checking him out.

"Damn Daryl, I always said yins would growed up to be a handsome man, but good lawd did you ever...mmmm...mmmm.." she said trying to check out his backside.

Daryl turned to Raven to offer an apologetic look but she wasn't looking at him. She looked like she was ready to kick Lurlene's teeth in and Daryl had to stifle a laugh before realizing he better get control of the situation or Lurlene wouldn't know what hit her.

"Lurlene, this is my wife Raven, our little girl Cheri and this is my son Hunter"

Lurlene looked at all of them and nodded at Raven and Cheri.

"Yeah, I knowd them but he must a come in with you?" She said nodding her head at Hunter.

Daryl nodded "Yeah, we just got here a few hours ago". Daryl looked at her more closely, he could see a fresh bruise on her cheek and an old bruise over her eye

"I see my old man's handy work, why you still with him Lurlene?" he asked softly.

Lurlene looking a little embarrassed stared at the floor and then finally answered

"Where else am I gonna go Daryl? Besides, it aint always bad...he has good days too, and I don't have to please the other men or anything, he keeps me protected so it's fine really... listen, we'll catch up some more later. I better git before yer pa comes lookin' fer me".

Daryl nodded and gave her a small hug back as she gave him another squeeze. Daryl watched her slink out of the door and turned to Raven. She still looked a little miffed but more confused than anything. Giving her a kiss he whispered I'll explain later. Raven gave him a smile and nodded and began fixing her kids plates.

They sat and ate their dinner and Daryl had to smile as Cheri chattered in between bites and Hunter complained about her chatter in between his. If it wasn't for this room they were in, it was just like they were at home. He had missed this so much and it made his heart glad to have just a little bit of normalcy in this huge mess.

Getting the kids ready for bed, Daryl sat on the end, leaning back against the wall as Raven read some story to them about a rabbit. After a few minutes they were both fast asleep in the small bed. Raven closed the book quietly and kissed each one on the forehead as did Daryl. Raven stood staring at them until Daryl softly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the room.

Daryl pulled her close and began kissing her softly, pressing his body into hers and she began to feel his arousal as a flame ignited between her thighs. Nervously she looked at her sleeping children.

"Daryl...I don't know, the kids are right over there..."

Daryl laughed huskily in her ear kissing her neck and sliding his hands over her rump pulling her even closer

"It's OK" he whispered "they're asleep... we'll just have to be quiet" he continued, easing her back on the bed. "that means no screaming my name when you've forgotten yours" he laughed sliding her pants off.

Raven playfully glared at him and said "You did not just say that..."

Daryl grinned at her whispering in her ear "Yes I did because you know you do..."

Planting kisses on her stomach the trailing up her breast and neck Raven thought of something else..."So what's up with Lurlene?" she whispered grumpily

Daryl couldn't help but grin at her. Whispering back he said

"Do you really want to talk about some white trash waitress my father hooked up with when I was a boy or would you rather do this?" sliding himself between her legs.

Daryl smothered her mouth with his as a moan escaped her lips as his girth entered her enflamed sweetness. Raven clung to him as he entered her deeper, touching the very depths of her soul. His hands and mouth were everywhere and it was taking everything she had not to cry out in pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist he went deeper yet driving her to the brink of insanity. As waves of pleasure crashed over her, she had to stop herself from crying out his name. Still stroking inside her, Daryl stopped kissing her to look deep into her eyes watching them widen and then finally close as her body throbbed around him with her climax. Feeling his own burst forth he shuddered and buried his seed deep inside her.

They lay for awhile in each others arms with Raven's head on his chest while his hand stroked her spine.

"That was kind of difficult being quiet" she giggled.

Raven heard his deep laugh rumble in his chest

"Yeah it was" he said "although you weren't very quiet...I thought I was going to have to stuff a sock in your mouth or cover your face with a pillow" he teased

Raven quickly covered her mouth as laughter bubbled out. He kissed her sweetly looking into her eyes again.

"I love you so much" he whispered

"With all of my heart " Raven smiled.

They were again quiet for awhile not wanting to break the enchantment they had in each others arms but finally Raven spoke.

"So any idea what we do now?"

Daryl sighed..."I've been thinking about it, and I guess the first thing to try is to reason with him. Maybe since he knows you're my family he'll let me take you home. Maybe I'll ask him to visit sometimes and get to know his grandkids..."

Raven kissed his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And if that doesn't work?" she whispered

"I may have to kill him" Daryl whispered back.

Daryl and Raven slipped on their night clothes and finally fell asleep in each others arms. Raven woke several times in the night to check Hunter and Cheri and to make sure Daryl was really there and not a dream. As the sun began to stream through the window Raven woke listening for her little ones to stir. Kissing Daryl's sleeping mouth she closed her eyes laying her head back on his chest. As sleep fuzzied her thoughts they were all rudely awakened with a deep voice booming in the middle of the room.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture"

Daryl sat straight up blinking the sleep out of his eyes, while Raven pulled the covers around her tighter. Hunter and Cheri stared at the stranger and decided to make a bee-line for their mom and dad. Daryl caught Cheri and sat her on his lap while Hunter leaned on his leg. They felt safe with their dad but they still wouldn't take their eyes off the intruder. Daryl's dad strode over to the other bed and sat down staring at the kids.

"So who wants to come and see grandpa?" Daryl's dad said with outstretched arms.

The kids were quiet until Cheri spoke up.

"You're a prick!"

Daryl internally groaned. When was he going to learn that Cheri was at that age where she would repeat anything and everything they said.

"Cheri!" Raven said "Honey you shouldn't say that" she scolded

Cheri looked at her mother wide eyed but then stubbornly retorted "But daddy said..." Raven cut her off

"C'mon we need to get you ready for breakfast"

Hunter stared at the man as he stared back. Walking slowly across the room Hunter extended his hand to him, quietly saying

"Nice to meet you Sir"

Daryl's dad stared at him and then at his hand.

"Hmm" he said and then completely ignored him.

Standing up Daryl's father brushed past Hunter and Raven's heart completely shattered for her little boy. How could someone be so cold and unfeeling especially to a small child! Raven's blood was boiling and she could see Daryl's jaw clench. It was all he could do not to punch him in the face.

"Daryl" his father said "meet me outside in ten minutes. We have some things to discuss" and turned on his heel and left.

Daryl scooped up his little boy, hugging him close understanding the look of hurt and confusion on his son's face. He had the same look many times when he was that age.

"Son" Daryl spoke softly "he's just not a nice man. You didn't deserve that and he didn't deserve your handshake. You're a better man than him, never forget that". Hunter nodded and hugged his dad, still a little shaken by what had just happened.

Daryl dressed quickly as Raven sorted out breakfast for the kids. Squeezing her hand and giving her a soft kiss Daryl whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too Daryl" Raven said with a little bit of sadness and fear behind it.

Daryl couldn't help the enormous feeling of dread he had in the pit of his stomach having to go meet his old man. It was like he was 10 years old all over again. Daryl slammed the door open and stormed over to his dad ready for whatever he had planned. Daryl senior looked at his son and smiled a cold and calculating smile.

"Glad you could join us Daryl" he smiled as a few of his henchmen joined them. Daryl looked around not quite sure what was about to happen. Trying to go the reasoning route he asked him

"Please dad, can we just talk just the two of us for a minute?"

Daryl senior or "big D" laughed.

"No son, we can't. I already know what you're going to ask and you need to get that idea out of your head right now. You and your little family aren't going anywhere and if you try to leave, I'll slit that pretty little throat of that wife of yours. First of all you're going to do what I say, when I say. There will be no questions or that little boy of yours will get some of what you're going to get. Secondly, you give me problems and that loud mouth brat of a daughter will be thrown into the children's camp and your wife will go straight to the whore's tent. Got me?"

Daryl stared at his father, not batting an eye. Big D continued

"Thirdly, there's still a matter of you and me settling up from when you left with that stupid ass brother of yours abandoning me. Gents, string him up"

Daryl struggled against the two large men that chained each of his arms to two posts in the middle of the yard. Daryl felt the breeze on his back as his father ripped his shirt from it. Chuckling he heard his father say

"Let's see if we can add a few more scars to the ones you already have"

Daryl felt the leather belt bite into his flesh over and over again. He knew if he cried out it would just make it that much worse. He focused on the horizon and thought of his children, of Raven, of everything good in his life. Feeling the blood trickle down his back, he couldn't help it as his legs buckled and his head drooped forward. His body couldn't take much more and he was close to passing out. The whipping finally stopped and Daryl hung there with his back on fire, finding it hard to breathe. In his ear his father's voice sounded again.

"You and me...we're now square...we move forward from this point...but cross me Daryl or put one toe out of line and I promise you that little family of yours will pay the price. Now get yourself cleaned up...and just to show you I'm not a total prick, I'm gonna let you stay at night with your little family. I'll give you today to heal up, but be in the yard tomorrow at eight am. We're going on a run for...um..supplies" he said with a laugh and then gave the command to let Daryl down. Once Daryl was free and on his knees again, he mercifully passed out.

Daryl came to as a rough and knarled hand touched his face. Looking up he looked into the weepy brown eyes of Lurlene. Groaning he tried to stand but could still feel his legs shake and threaten to collapse again.

"Here sugar, lemme help get you back to your room" Lurlene whispered

"No...no!" Daryl cried desperately "They can't see me like this Lurlene...they can't..."

Lurlene nodded her head

"Alright Daryl, c'mon I'll take ya to the infirmary...nobody uses it, if someone gets sick around here they just shoot them, so it's private and I can put some salve on yer back"

Daryl nodded and let Lurlene help him up and to the hospital wing. Sitting on a hospital bed Daryl couldn't help but wince as her rough hand slathered on the salve.

"I had almost forgotten what this felt like" he said softly

Lurlene nodded "I wish you still didn't remember Daryl, I really do. But it's over now, things will be OK. You'll see...just don't give him no reason to get mad and hurt that pretty family of yours..."

Daryl turned and stared at her.

"You know better then that Lurlene. You know I've never been able to make him not mad a day in my life. He will make sure I fail and he will kill them, and he'll do it right in front of me. He'll torture them first of course and then beat me some more, but in the end you know he can't stand that someone loves me and thinks I'm good" Daryl's voice cracked with a whisper.

Lurlene nodded as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Daryl continued

"I have to get them out of here Lurlene...I have to. I just don't know how...that hedge wall, is there a fence there? Can we crawl under it?"

Lurlene shook her head.

"You could try but he has bear traps set under there...even if you get past them, he has lookouts stationed all around there. You'd never make it past them"

Daryl's shoulders slumped in defeat. Lurlene continued

"But I think there's another way...I've thought of using it myself, but I just never got the courage up..."

Daryl stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Here" she said throwing him a loose fitting T-shirt "put that on and follow me".

Daryl winced again as the fabric hit his raw back. Shaking it off he knew he would put up with anything if he knew he could get them out safely. Following Lurlene they ended up in a room next to the sick bay, Daryl looked around,

"This a morgue or something?" he asked seeing a large cabinet type drawers meant for humans.

Lurlene nodded "Yeah, they musta brought the patients here who died back in the day.". Walking over to a brick wall, Lurlene clicked a hidden button and Daryl watched as the brick wall whispered open. Daryl stared at her in shock. Looking in the blackened hallway he turned to her and asked

"Where does this lead to?"

"Come...follow me and I'll show you" she said

Daryl and Lurlene stepped inside with Lurlene producing a small flashlight. Watching her click a button the door wooshed closed and she began walking down a ramp, explaining quietly.

"It's a good size walk, but thankfully there's only one passage. The walls are pretty wide and with the ramp I think they used this to push the bodies through to take them to the cemetery. This ends up inside some old building but nothin' is in there. Doors aren't locked or anything so you can git through it. It takes you past all the guards too. He doesn't have them stationed out this far."

After about a 10 minute walk, Daryl and Lurlene came to another ramp. Walking up it, she opened the door to and old abandoned building. Daryl's heart pounded...this could work. Daryl quietly walked through the room and looked out the doors that were slightly ajar. Trying to get his bearings and sense of direction back, he looked around for the road. He could see the intersection of the road and long drive he and Hunter had turned down. That meant his bike was close! Putting a hand up he motioned for Lurlene to stay as he slipped out the doors. Moving through the trees, trying to make sure he didn't so much disturb a leaf, he breathed a sigh of relief spying the spot where he hid his bike. Lifting the shrubs he pulled it out and walked it back to the mausoleum pushing it inside.

Daryl and Lurlene walked back quietly with Daryl planning everything out in his head. Reaching the brick wall Lurlene showed him where the buttons were to push to open and close it. Staring at her, he couldn't help but give her a big hug.

"Come with us Lurlene, we can all get out together" he implored.

Lurlene smiled sadly and shook her head

"You're gonna have a hard enough time getting everyone on that bike already, just get your family out Daryl, don't worry about me, I'll be alright...I'm just glad I could help"

Daryl gave her another hug and kissed her on the cheek whispering

"Thank you...I'll never forget this"

Lurlene smiled tearfully and nodded her head watching him disappear back out the door, heading for his room.


	19. Chapter 19 Run

Raven smiled brightly as Daryl walked through the door, but her smile disappeared quickly seeing his grim features. Daryl tried to ease her worries and gave her one of his half smiles and then leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't fooled. 

"Daryl...what happened?" 

Daryl sat heavily on the bed running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Sighing he finally spoke. 

"He's not going to let us go" 

Raven stared at her hands, trying to hide her disappointment. Speaking softly she asked him 

"What do we do now? Are we going to try the hedges?" 

Daryl shook his head 

"No, he put traps there and he has spotters close by, we'd never make it" 

Raven looked and felt dejected. Daryl grabbed her chin looking into her eyes continuing 

"Raven, there is a way but you have to decide with me if we're going to do this. If we leave and get caught, he will kill all of you. He's already threatened that if I do something he doesn't like or something wrong, he'd send Cheri to the children's camp, you would be a whore for the men here and Hunter...he would beat him as he did me. Baby we can stay and I swear to you I will do everything in my power to stay on his good side...but knowing him...I just don't know if it's really possible. I've never been able to make that man happy a day in his life." 

Raven stared at him a moment and the wrapped her arms around him. Daryl couldn't help wincing as she did. Raven pulled back slowly staring at him. 

"What's wrong Daryl?" she said quietly 

Daryl stared at the floor "It's nothing...Raven don't" he whispered hoarsely as she began lifting the back of his shirt. 

Raven covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a scream. Daryl pulled it back down looking at her 

"Please...don't say anything, don't let the kids know or see...it really doesn't matter. I would get beat every day if I knew it would keep all of you safe" 

Raven couldn't help the tears as they fell as she shook her head. Daryl put an arm around her, kissing her softly through her tears. 

"Shhh' he said softly "It's OK," 

Raven looked at him 

"It's not OK Daryl. This? No, this is definitely not OK and we're not staying here. He won't stop with you, we both know that. I won't have our children going through the same hell you did. It is absolutely astounding that you turned out to be the wonderful, sweet, caring and loving man you are, having to deal with that monster as a child. If we stayed, he would have to kill me because I would do everything I could to kill him" 

Daryl stared at her for a moment and nodded. 

"I figured that's what you would say..." and began explaining his plan to escape. 

Shortly after the door opened, startling both Raven and Daryl. Lurlene pushed the food cart in, but closed it behind her rushing over to Raven and Daryl. Lurlene began to whisper urgently. 

"Daryl, if you're leaving, you gotta do it tonight. I was saving a certain bottle of Bourbon for his birthday but I let it slip I had it and now he's knee deep in it. He'll be passed out soon and you'll have your chance to get to the hospital wing without him knowing." Lurlene became even more serious "Daryl, you run. You take your pretty babies and beautiful wife and you run far away from here. I overheard some of the things your dad planned for you and well..." Daryl and Raven watched her physically shudder before she continued "Just run and don't look back, you hear me? You run and I mean it" 

Daryl nodded kissing her cheek. Lurlene became flustered and was moved to tears as she continued once again. 

"Dinner is on top, but underneath is a bag with some extra food, water and supplies. I also put a jar of salve in there for yer back" 

Daryl and Raven hugged her at the same time. The guilt Raven was feeling was overwhelming, she had misjudged this woman badly. 

"Oh, you two stop, yer gonna make me mess up my eye makeup" Lurlene said trying to hold back the tears. Heading for the door, she stopped and looked at them again. 

"He should be out of commission in about an hour or so...that should give you a good head start on him...and Daryl...you know this is going to be bad. This is going to make him more mad than anything else that has ever been. He won't stop looking for you and God help you all if he does find you. Don't let him find you...just don't" she finished with complete fear slipping out the door. 

Raven and Daryl looked at each other and began getting the kids ready for dinner. Sitting down eating, Daryl began to speak to his children in a very serious tone. Both of them were all ears because they had never heard their dad talk like this before. 

"Hunter, Cheri you know how much I love you right?". Hunter and Cheri nodded their heads

"well...the man that was here this morning...he's a bad man. He wants to hurt you both, and hurt mommy and me so we need to leave here." both kids stared at him with wide eyes as he continued "We're going to leave here in a little bit so he can't hurt any of us, but kids you have to promise me you won't say a word or make a noise. If you do, he will find us and bad things will happen. Hunter I will carry you and mommy will carry you Cheri...if you get scared, it's OK...just close your eyes and hide your face but you can't cry or say anything. I really need you to be quiet like two little mice..." 

Daryl looked at his two little ones. He wasn't worried about Hunter, he knew he understood the importance of being quiet from hunting...but Cheri...she's so little and hadn't really learned yet..he was surprise though as she spoke. 

"I can be quiet like a mouse daddy, I promise.". Daryl leaned and kissed her forehead smiling at her. 

"I know you can sweetheart, I know you both can do this and make me very proud of you" 

They both nodded but remain serious...it was now or never. 

Daryl and Raven packed up the kids and their bags and stood by the door. Turning off the lights they stood until their eyes became a custom to the dark. Opening the door quietly, Daryl peeked out looking both ways. He began walking quickly, carrying Hunter and holding Raven's hand. True to their word, neither child made a peep. Daryl remembered his way through the maze of hallways and finally stepped into the hospital wing. Pressing the button they watched as the door swooshed open. Stepping inside, Raven followed him and watched as he closed it behind them. Producing a small flashlight Daryl began walking fast still holding onto Hunter and Raven's hand. Finally arriving at the ramp, Daryl put Hunter down and put his fingers to his lips. Motioning for them to stay, Daryl walked up the ramp quietly, cracking open the door looking inside. Finding it clear he waved his family up the ramp. Daryl saw his bike as he left it and began pushing it outside. Looking out into the clear evening sky Daryl listened for any sounds that didn't belong. Not hearing anything, he picked Hunter up, putting him on the bike and began pushing it through the woods as fast as he could followed by a running Raven. Finally finding the road, he stopped the bike and looked at Raven. Quietly he whispered 

"I can put Hunter in front of me and use my belt to strap him to me, that's what we did on the way here. You can sit behind me and put Cheri in between us. She should probably face you so she can hold on better"  
Raven nodded but watched Hunter as he pulled his helmet out of the saddle bag and brought it over. 

"Here" he whispered "Cheri should wear this to stay safe" handing her his helmet. 

Raven smiled at him and kissed his cheek, so proud of her little boy wanting to keep his baby sister safe, but Raven shook her head and whispered back 

"No sweetheart, you have to wear it. Mommy has this big jacket that will wrap around both me and Cheri. She'll be under it so she'll be protected." 

Hunter nodded and slipped on the helmet while Daryl put him back on the bike strapping him to his body. Raven climbed on quietly putting Cheri between them feeling her little girl grasp her as tight as she could. Raven knew it couldn't feel good on his back, with them smashed up against him, but to his credit, he didn't flinch or say a word. Daryl kicked the bike and it roared to life sending them flying into the night. 

They had traveled for about three hours when Daryl got an idea. He remembered the house he and Hunter had stayed in had a pickup truck there. It was definitely worth a shot to see if he could get it running. He knew they couldn't continue traveling like this all night. Cheri would get too tired and with Raven being pregnant, so would she. Daryl watched as the little house came into view and steered the bike towards it. Hunter pounded on his leg and pointed, he too had the same idea. Turning the bike off and coasting down the drive Daryl stopped by the truck covered by a tarp. Taking it off silently he tried the handle and was relieved as the door clicked open. Figuring no keys, he shined a light under the dash and his heart gave a leap as he clicked the wires together hearing the truck start right up. 

Raven climbed into the passenger side, still holding Cheri. Raven felt the truck move as Daryl put his bike in the back and then she watched as her little boy climbed in the driver's side. Raven waited for Daryl and began to wonder what he was doing when she heard him busting out the tail lights...he was doing his best to make sure they traveled in complete darkness. Daryl climbed inside leaning over, giving Raven a quick kiss then looked at the gauges. He couldn't believe their luck...it had a full tank of gas. Someone had probably meant for this truck to be their getaway vehicle but lucky for them, something must have gone wrong. 

Daryl turned the truck around slowly and drove to the end of the drive. Trying to decide what to do, he ask Raven to look in the glove box for a map or something. Luckily there was one. Daryl stared at it for awhile and decided which way he wanted to go. He knew he had to stay off the main highway that would be the first place they would look for them. Hitting the gas, they took off once again into the night. 

They drove quietly for awhile until Daryl spoke 

"I'm really proud of you guys, you were so good, like so good that right now would be a really good time to ask me for anything" he grinned at Raven 

Hunter thought for a moment 

"I don't want anything really, I mean you and mommy got me my dirt bike and I really wanted that already" 

Daryl shook his head "Nope, you already have that. Gotta be something different. If there was one thing you could have, what would it be?" 

Hunter was quiet again for awhile then said softly 

"A puppy..." 

Daryl winked at Raven smiling, responding to his son 

"A puppy? Hmmm that's an interesting one...what would you do with a puppy?" 

Hunter became excited 

"All sorts of things dad, I'd take him hunting with me and teach him tricks and he would protect all of us. You, mommy, Cheri, me and my baby brother. He would let us know if any bad guys were there and he would help protect us." 

Daryl ruffled Hunter's hair and looked at him softly 

"I think it's a fine idea...how about you mom?" 

Raven smiled at her little boy, kissing the top of his head 

"I think so too" Raven said softly 

Then Cheri spoke up 

"I want a pony, a dolly, paints, a tea set, a teddy bear..." 

Raven couldn't help but giggle. That was her Cheri, not afraid to tell you what she wants. Daryl chuckled too asking her 

"A pony? But you already have Sid" 

Cheri screwed up her little face 

"No daddy, Sid is way too big, I need one my size" 

"Ohhhh OK" Daryl smiled "C'mere, give us a kiss" 

Cheri leaned over and kissed her dad sweetly on the cheek. 

"I love you daddy" she smiled 

"I love you too Cherokee Rose" he smiled back 

Cheri laid her head back down on Raven with a yawn. Raven knew the kids had to be exhausted, it had to be well after midnight. Pulling Hunter over, she let him rest his head on her as he too began to yawn and close his eyes. She felt Daryl grab her hand and she looked at him as he kissed it.

"We're going to be OK" He said softly. "I swear it. We'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe and together"

Raven nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I have complete faith that we can do this….but where are we going? Are we going back to Alexandria? I mean I want to go home and see everyone and Sid, but I'm guessing that's the first place he's going to look."

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, I thought about that too. We can't go there, it would put everyone else in danger and you're right, that's the first place he'd check. There's a settlement they haven't hit yet, I don't know if he knows about it. It would be hard for them to hit it because of the number of people they have and they're really well stocked with guns and ammo. I'm taking us to the Kingdom…"

Raven felt her heart pang with a little bit of jealousy and disappointment. She knew what had happened so long ago was done and over with, but she had a really bad experience there and was not looking forward to revisiting it. She felt Daryl's hand slide up her shoulder and around the back of her neck pulling her to him for a sweet kiss.

"I promise you" he started "It will not be like last time. It will be a good place for us to be until we can figure out what to do. While we're there I can send word to Rick that we're OK and he needs to get his own walls ready. He's my brother and I have to do that for him. I owe him so much already."

Raven nodded and kissed him again.

"We'll do what you think is best and if you think our best shot at protecting our family is there, then that's where we'll go"

Daryl kept his arm around her, pulling her and his sleeping children closer to him. He wished he didn't have to take the scenic route and could just drive straight there, but he had to be smart about this and stay off the main roads. It would take them an extra day to get there, but the chances of them getting there safely were better. Feeling Raven's head lay down on his shoulder he looked at his sleeping family and knew he had made the right decision in running away.

Daryl senior stood in the yard, staring at his watch….8:01. Feeling a burst of hot white anger he turned to go drag his asshole son out of bed. He wants to start off things this way? Fine, he'll punish one of his brats first…maybe that will pound some sense into him he thought.

Daryl senior turned to see Lurlene standing in the doorway blocking his entrance. Pushing her aside she spoke.

"They're not there big D" she said softly.

Big D stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean they're not there?"

Lurlene swallowed the lump in her throat and continued shakily

"I took the breakfast cart in and nobody was in there. I checked around but I can't find them anywhere…they're just gone"

Big D stood there for a moment, silent. Finally turning to Lurlene smiling, he said

"How did you do it?"

Lurlene tried to act shocked

"What do you mean Big D?"

His smile got wider.

"What do I mean?" he said menacingly "I mean that the only way they would be able to get out of here is with help and since you care for my son probably more than me, then that leads me to believe you had to be the one that helped him. Not to mention the fact you just happen to have a bottle for me last night and knew I'd have a party with it…."

Lurlene thought about denying it but knew it really would be just a waste of time. He knew her and knew she cared very much for Daryl, feeling he was the son she was never able to have. Deciding to for once in her life stick up for Daryl and for herself she answered.

"I did help him. I helped him and his family get away from you. You're a monster D. You don't deserve to have family like him. He's good and kind and a great father. Everything you never were. You're not fit to wipe his boots"

Lurlene was crying now. She knew what she was saying would seal her fate but she had to say what she had held in her heart for so long.

Big D stared at Lurlene's lifeless body lying on the ground, dropping his gun to his side.

"Regulators! Mount up! I got a mission!" he boomed. Big D watched as his motley crew scrambled for their trucks and other vehicles. Eddie, his right hand man strode next to his side and asked.

"What's the mission big D?"

D looked at him

"We're going to go find my asshole son. Kill the rest of his family if you see them, but you leave him alive. He's mine to deal with" he whispered fiercely.


	20. Chapter 20 Home

Daryl banged his fist on the truck's radiator, watching more steam pour out. Peering around the truck's hood at his family sitting in the cab, he couldn't help but feel a sense of desperation. They were all tired, he was tired and his back was in flames again as the hot sun beat down on his dark T-shirt. They were still 80 miles from the Kingdom and the thought of pushing them all to get back on his bike for the rest of the trip was unappealing as anything. They needed to find a place to rest, to eat and to let the kids work off some of their pent up energy. Slamming the hood down, Daryl walked back to the driver's side rolled down window, leaning inside. 

"Truck is shot guys...I don't have anything to fix it here. Radiator hose has dry rot from sitting so long. We're lucky it got us this far" 

Raven smiled softly at him, reaching over and pushing his dampened hair out of his eyes 

"We going the rest of the way on the bike?" she asked softly 

Daryl stared at her and then the kids...he knew they would do anything he asked of them and part of him did want to push forward and just get there but watching Cheri whimper softly, complaining she was hungry and tired he knew he couldn't do that to them. 

"I'm with Cheri" Daryl said "I'm hungry and tired and I don't want to ride either right now. I saw a place a few miles back, you guys want to check it out and maybe stay there for the night? " 

"Yay yay yay!" Cheri clapped her little hands 

"I think you have your answer" Raven laughed. 

Daryl grinned at them "well, we'll have to ride for a little bit to get back to the place I saw but it won't be a long one" 

Raven and the kids climbed out of the truck and watched as Daryl backed his bike out of the back. Daryl looked at the truck and knew he couldn't just leave it sitting there, it would be like leaving a calling card for his dad. He would notice in a heartbeat that the truck had been recently used with no dust or dirt on the windows or body. Rolling up the windows and throwing it into neutral, Daryl pushed the truck over the side of the road and into deep ditch. Grabbing branches and brush, he threw it over the windshield making it look like the truck had been there awhile. Satisfied with his handiwork, Daryl climbed back out of the ditch and back over to where his family waited for him. Climbing on the bike and getting everyone situated Daryl took off back to where he had seen the possible place they could find sanctuary for the night.

Daryl rode his bike back through the winding road spotting the hidden turn off he had seen earlier. Stopping the bike and looking down at the dirt road, he shut it off.

"Guys, we're going to have to walk from here. I don't want to ride on the dirt road, it will leave a trail, so we'll walk from here and make sure to walk in the grass and not the dirt."

Raven picked up Cheri and held Hunter's hand while Daryl walked in front of them pushing the bike. Walking quietly Daryl turned into the woods followed by Raven and the kids and stopped the bike.

"You guys stay here, I think the house is right over that hill, I have to check it out first to make sure it's safe. I'll be right back" he said giving Raven a quick kiss.

Raven hated him going alone, she never felt right when they were apart. Bad things always seemed to happen when they were. After about 10 minutes Raven's anxiety started going into overdrive but felt instant relief when she saw him coming back up over the hill. Smiling at them he picked up Hunter and grabbed Raven's hand.

"I have to show you something…"

Raven looked at him curiously and began walking with him still holding Cheri. Just over the ridge, Raven looked down into the valley and caught her breath as she looked at the picturesque scene in front of her. There nestled in the valley was a beautiful log cabin with apple trees and a small stream running behind it. If she had made a wish for a house and a place to raise their children, this would be it. Smiling at Daryl she kissed him sweetly.

"It's so beautiful, it's hard to believe someone left this place." Raven said in wonderment.

Daryl nodded

"I know…but I checked and it's empty. There's still clothes and stuff inside…could be the owner got sick, turned and wandered off. We'll have to make sure no walkers are around but for now, it's ours"

Cheri was squirming, wanting to get down and run down the hill. Raven looked at Daryl, not sure what to do. Grinning, Daryl grabbed Cheri sitting her back on the ground.

"OK, we can run down it but you have to hold my hand. You too Hunter"

Raven watched as Daryl walked down the hill and had to smile as she saw her little one's legs run as fast as they could down the hill to keep up with his long strides. Hearing Cheri squeal and Hunter laugh was music to her ears. She had missed their carefree life so much. She would take any happiness they could get at this point. 

Following her family to the cabin, Raven squealed with laughter as Daryl swept her up in his arms, carrying her over the thresh hold of the home. Kissing her deeply Daryl set her back on the ground as they looked around the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Raven marveled at the high beamed ceilings and intricate carvings in the wood. She was thrilled at the state of the art kitchen and smiled as she lifted the sheet off the gorgeous dining set in the dining room.  
Daryl came up behind her sliding his arms around her tiny waist and baby belly. 

"What do you think mom?" he whispered in her ear 

Raven turned, putting her arms around his neck kissing him slowly 

"I think I could stay here forever with you" she smiled. 

Pulling her closer, Daryl laughter as he felt a small kick from her belly. 

"Looks like someone agrees with you" he smiled. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cheri came running into the room 

"What sweetheart?" 

They have paints!" 

Both Daryl and Raven grinned at their little girl who produced three bottles of finger paints. 

"Hey dad, look at this" said Hunter bringing out a box. 

Daryl looked at it and said "Wow, haven't seen one of these for awhile" 

"Do you think we could put it together?" Hunter asked 

Daryl smiled, ruffling his son's hair 

"I don't see why not" 

Curious Raven looked at what Hunter held in his hands 

"A model motorcycle?" she asked 

Daryl nodded giving her another kiss 

"Yeah, looks like it's never been open so all the pieces and glue should be there. I always wanted to do one when I was his age but we never had anything like that at my house" 

Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him 

"Now both my boys will be able to do one" she smiled 

Daryl kissed her slow and deep pulling her body close 

"I can't wait to get you alone tonight" he whispered which sent a thrill through her entire body. 

"Mommy I'm hungry" Cheri pouted 

"OK OK OK" she laughed. "Let's see what we have left and if anything is left in the cupboards."

Raven was happy she found some noodles and canned tomato sauce while Daryl found the working water pump from the well. They were both ecstatic to find a large propane tank in the back that looked close to full. Soon Raven had a pot of spaghetti bubbling away on the stove while Cheri painted her little heart out and Hunter and Daryl worked quietly on their motorcycle. Raven couldn't believe how full and happy her heart was. If she lived to be 100 she would never forget this moment. 

"Dinners ready" she called and grinned as they all hurried to the table. 

They happily ate their dinner, teasing and laughing with each other. Afterwards Raven helped Cheri with her bath and later Daryl helped Hunter with his shower. Sitting in the living room, brushing Cheri's thick beautiful hair, Daryl sat back stretching out his legs and closing his eyes 

"I could get used to this" he mumbled 

Raven smiled rubbing his leg "me too sweetheart" 

Raven watched Cheri yawn and knew it was time for her to go to bed. 

"Honey? Where should we all sleep? Should I get the sleeping bags out and we sleep in here?" 

Daryl opened his eyes, thinking for a moment. 

"I dunno, I think this place is locked up pretty tight. I think it would be OK if we all slept in our own beds tonight" 

"There's bunk beds in this room" Hunter offered "Cheri can sleep in here with me, I'll watch out for her dad" 

Daryl smiled kissing his son on top of his head "You're a good man lil' D" he smiled. 

Raven and Daryl tucked their kids in and kissed them goodnight, happy to see them both clean and happy with full bellies. It wasn't long before both of them were sound asleep.  
Daryl moved behind Raven, pressing himself against her backside. 

"How about we try out that shower?" he whispered huskily in her ear 

Raven giggled and took off running for the bathroom with Daryl on her heels laughing. The warm water sprayed her face and body as she felt Daryl's tongue taste the gentle slope of her neck and shoulder. Feeling his fingers slowly stroke her hips, her breath caught as he slipped one between her thighs. Raven groaned softly as she felt his fingers slip inside her and his thumb stroke her pleasure center. Reaching down Raven felt his hardness in her hands and began stroking his thickness, feeling him throb and growl with pleasure. Sliding his tongue in her mouth Raven began softly sucking on it Daryl's moan rumbled deep from his soul. 

"I need you now" he whispered and all Raven could do was nod. 

Her voice, her mind everything about her was currently lost in the haze of his love. Picking her up, Daryl carried her dripping wet body to the bed. Laying her down he stared at her for a moment taking in her beautiful body and began running his tongue along her inner thigh. Raven's moan came from a very deep place as she felt his probing tongue slip inside her. Daryl lick and teased her clit and tasted her sweet honey until her cries of his name began to drive him mad. Raising up and slipping his pulsating cock inside her she cried out again as he felt him touch the place deep inside her that only he could reach. Pumping faster Raven met his strokes with her hips as finally they both cried out as their bodies shuddered and convulsed in unison. 

Lying sleepily with their bodies entwined, Raven ran her fingers over his chest suddenly remembering something. 

"Your back?" she whispered sitting up looking at him 

Daryl laughed deeply 

"That's kind of the last thing on my mind" he said sliding his hand deep in her soft hair.  
Raven smiled softly 

"Still, let me put some stuff on it. We don't need it getting infected or anything" 

Daryl grumbled but agreed flipping over on to his stomach. She was quiet for a moment and then he began to feel her soft kisses on his skin. He could tell she was softly crying and he couldn't help it as a lump grew in his throat so touched by her goodness and kindness. 

"Raven...baby, it's OK. I had forgotten about it until now, it really looks worse than it is" he said roughly 

"I hate him" she whispered rubbing the salve softly on his lash marks. 

Daryl rolled back over grabbing her arm 

"C'mere" he said quietly. "I don't want him to ruin this" and kissed her deeply 

Raven lay her head on his chest and felt him rub her belly. 

"Hey...we haven't really talked about this little guys name yet" Daryl said softly "Is Bubba still out?" he added with a laugh 

Raven playfully smacked him as he laughed again. Daryl became serious and looked her deep in her beautiful green eyes 

"I think we should name him after your dad" he said softly. 

Tears sprang to Raven's eyes being so touched by his suggestion.

"I was actually thinking about your brother" Raven said softly

Daryl stared at her with one of his half smiles she loved so dearly.

"Logan Merle Dixon it is then" he said quietly.

Raven leaned over and kissed his sleepy mouth again, laying her head back down on his chest.

"Daryl?" she asked

"Hmmm?" he said sleepily

"After everything is done and we don't have to worry about your father anymore….what do you say about us staying here? I mean, I know there aren't any walls or anything, but couldn't we build our own and just stay here? It's only a day's ride to Alexandria or Hilltop and only a couple hours from the Kingdom. It has a small barn for Sid…I don't know, maybe it's not a good idea but I really love it here. I could see us raising our family and growing old together here"

Raven's words made Daryl's heart feel so good he thought it just might burst. Grow old together…they really would be together for the rest of their lives. Sliding his hand under her chin, he gently lifted it to stare into her eyes.

"There's nothing more in the world that I would want more. If you want to stay here, then that's what we'll do. I love it here too but honestly it doesn't matter to me where we are. Wherever you are is where I want to be."

Raven smiled softly at him and kissed him sweetly at first until their passion ignited once again.

Raven blinked her eyes open staring at Daryl's weathered back. Kissing it he turned and smiled

"Morning sleepyhead"

Raven stretched and yawned.

"What time is it?"

Daryl shrugged showing his empty wrist.

"I'd say late morning…maybe like 9am or 10am. Kids both have been up for a couple of hours. I fed them already and Cheri is back to painting and Hunter found some fishing gear and is at the stream. I was thinking about joining him but I think maybe I'm just going to head to the Kingdom."

Raven sat up straight.

"Let me get myself and the kids ready"

Daryl turned and looked at her smiling

"Sweetheart, there's no reason for you guys to go. Let Hunter fish and Cheri paint. You just rest. I won't be long, 5 or 6 hours tops. I'll be home before dinner I promise. Plus I can get another vehicle so you guys don't have to ride the bike there when we go back…if we go back" he said smiling

Raven thought about it. She hated being apart from him so much but she shouldn't be selfish and make everyone pack up and be miserable because of her insecurities. Raven sighed

"OK I guess, but if you're late you're going to really hear it from me and we'll be coming after you" she pouted.

Daryl chuckled sliding his shirt on, leaning over and kissing her deeply

"Deal."

Raven watched as Daryl rode his bike up the hill, disappearing in the trees. She knew he was right, the kids were happy and she could indeed use some rest. She still had over two months to go in the pregnancy but she was feeling more tired than usual these days. Being kidnapped and riding around on motorcycles all hours of the night didn't help matters much. Curling up on the couch, watching Cheri paint Raven did what he told her to do…she rested.

Daryl flew on his bike, pushing it to its limits for over an hour. He was close but he couldn't get there fast enough. The last thing he wanted to do was leave them but he needed to at least get to the Kingdom and have one of the men there get word to Rick that the hell storm was coming. He owed him that much, he was still like a brother to him. After what Raven had said last night he had decided that he would do this and then just stay at the cabin with them. They were all happy there and so was he. It would be the last place his dad would think to look and Raven was right, it was close enough to the other settlements that if there was an emergency they could make it to one of them within a day. They'd have to get Sid of course and lil' D's dirt bike, but it was definitely doable. Maybe Rick and Michonne and the girls could visit and stay the weekend or something.

Coming around the corner to the entrance of the Kingdom, Daryl throttled his bike back, slowing and then coming to a stop, he sat there staring at the decimated gates of the Kingdom. Hell fire had been the correct choice of words to use he thought. Easing his bike off the road, hiding it under some debris, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and slipped inside one of the broken walls. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Everything had either been looted or caught on fire. He saw a couple of dead bodies but most of it was structures.

"Daryl?" a voice called

Daryl whirled around aiming his bow but sighed in relief as he saw one of his buddies from when he used to stay here.

"Duke…man…good to see you brother" Daryl shook his hand. "What happened here?"

Duke shook his head.

"Out of state assholes hit us hard and fast. They had some military grade explosives and set them off tearing down the gates. We fought back though and put them on the run."

"Is that where everyone is? Asked Daryl "They going after them?"

Duke shook his head

"No…not yet anyway. They're all on their way to Alexandria. Most of the settlements are meeting there to group up then they're going after them. They're going to war man. I'm just here to point people in the right direction if they show up like you did."

Daryl thought for a moment.

"Alright, hey any vehicles around? I have my bike but I've got my family close and need something to get us back to Alexandria."

Duke nodded

"Yeah man, I got a couple of trucks here. You can throw your bike in the back of it."

Daryl nodded

"Much appreciated brother."

Duke helped Daryl push his bike in the back of the truck and Daryl took off like a bat out of hell. He needed to get to Alexandria as soon as possible. He knew Raven wouldn't be thrilled but they would have to put their plans on hold. He had information Rick needed how to get into his dad's compound. He could help end this for good.

Raven looked out the window smiling as she watched her kids play as she fried Hunter's fish he caught in the black iron skillet. Daryl would be so proud of him for catching all of these she thought. He had only been gone for 4 hours or so, but she couldn't wait for him to get back. Suddenly just like magic, Daryl appeared walking down the hill. Raven smiled brightly but then wondered where his bike was. Daryl had a very concerned look on his face too….Oh no she thought and went running outside.

"Daryl?" she whispered as his feet hit the porch

Daryl put his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk"

Raven nodded and followed him inside. Running his hands through his hair he began.

"Raven, I know this isn't going to make you happy and I promise you on my life that we will come back to this place but honey we have to go back to Alexandria, like right now. My dad's posse hit the Kingdom and tore it all up. Everyone that was there is now on their way to Alexandria. They're going after them and I have information that Rick needs. I have to go back, I have to do this for Rick. I know you want to stay but I don't feel right leaving you guys here unprotected. Maybe for a few hours yeah but for more than that…I just can't. I hope you understand." Daryl said with pleading eyes.

Raven smiled softly at him.

"I'll get the kids ready. Where you go, we go. We have the rest of our lives for this place…we need to take care of today. I love you and I would follow you anywhere"

Daryl kissed urgently, holding her tight.

"Dad! Did you see all the fish I caught?" Hunter asked walking into the cabin.

Remembering the fish Raven went to the stove to turn off the burners.

"Looks like our meals will be to go" she grinned as Daryl gave her an apologetic look.

All packed up and piled into the truck Cheri asked

"Where we going now daddy?"

Daryl looked at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Home….princess….home."


	21. Chapter 21 Goodbyes

Daryl pulled slowly through the road leading to Alexandria looking at all the vehicles, some military that lined the road. Pulling up to the gate, he got out and whistled. He could feel the spotter's guns trained on him as he turned and looked at his sleeping wife and kids in the truck. Daryl heard a yell 

"Daryl?!" 

As one of the gates slid open, Daryl grinned as Rick came running out 

"Oh my God, are you a sight for sore eyes" Rick grinned as he grabbed him in a bear hug. 

"Easy now...I'm a married man" he laughed at Rick 

Rick looked in the truck to see Raven and the kids just waking up. Smiling at Daryl he said 

"I knew you'd find them" 

Daryl grinned but it sooner faded as he remembered what had happened when he left. 

"Michonne?" he asked 

Rick smiled 

"She's good. Ornery as ever..girls are good too. C'mon inside we have a lot to talk about" 

Daryl smacked Rick on the back and walked back to the truck, climbing back behind the wheel. Easing his truck through, Daryl pulled it in front of Rick's house. It was early morning and he knew his family had to be tired. Looking at Raven's tired eyes he said 

"Do you want to go home first? Get some rest?" Daryl asked softly 

Raven smiled at him 

"In a bit, I'd like to say hello first if that's OK" 

Daryl smiled and nodded 

"I think they'd like that" giving her a quick kiss. 

Raven slid out of the truck still holding a sleeping Cheri as Daryl came around the truck holding a very sleepy Hunter. Grabbing her hand they began walking to Ricks but stopped as the doors burst open and smiled as they watched Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Molly, Katie...just about everyone they knew come rushing out. Hugs, kisses, smiles and tears were all around. Finally getting through the welcoming committee, Daryl walked Raven and the kids to their house. Daryl opened the door and turned to Raven but she was looking in another direction. Smiling Daryl whispered 

"Hey...give me Cheri, you go see him" 

Raven smiled, handing Cheri to Daryl and began making her way to the barn. He must have sensed her, she could hear his happy pawing and snorting before she turned the corner. Peeking around the corner she had to laugh as Sid began throwing his head. She couldn't help the tears as they fell...she hadn't realized how much she missed him. Kissing his muzzle while stroking his large head, she spoke softly to him about the new place and how happy they all would be. Sid began throwing his head again and Raven smiled as she watched Daryl come around the corner, sugar cubes in hand. The two stayed with him for awhile petting and talking to him. 

"Looks like Rick took pretty good care of him" Daryl grinned 

Raven smiled and nodded 

"Yeah, I owe him one. Cheri and Hunter asleep?" 

Daryl nodded walking over to her hugging her from behind 

"Yeah, and that's where you should be" he whispered in her ear 

Raven nodded 

"I am tired...you coming with?" 

Daryl nodded 

"In a bit, I gotta talk to Rick first but when I'm done I'll be home" 

Daryl walked her back to the house kissing her full of dreams and promises for a later time. Raven walked straight to their bed exhausted, crawling under the covers, hoping to sleep the next month away. 

Daryl ran to Ricks, walking through the front door but was surprised there was already some sort of meeting going on. Looking up Rick nodded at Daryl and continued. 

"So we're thinking that this group is staying somewhere around here" Rick said, pointing at a map landing his finger somewhere on South Carolina. 

Daryl shook his head, walked forward and pointed to Georgia. 

"They're here Rick, and I know exactly where and how to get inside" 

The entire room stared at Daryl. 

"Is that where you found Raven and your little girl?" 

Daryl nodded 

"Yeah, they have a lot more but I could only get them out" 

Rick nodded 

"Good...good. You can draw us a map and explain how you got in and out" 

Daryl stared at him 

"I'm going with you Rick" he said 

Rick sighed and spoke softly 

"Daryl...you just got back. You need to rest and regroup. I'm sure Raven won't be happy about this" 

Daryl stared at the floor answering just above a whisper 

"She'll understand" 

Rick knew then that there was more going on then what Daryl was saying. He continued 

"Alright everyone, take a minute, grab some food to eat, sit and relax, I'll be back in about 5. Daryl, take a walk with me" 

Rick and Daryl walked out to the back porch and were silent for awhile until Daryl began 

"I know the man that took them Rick..." 

Rick looked at him concerned 

"Like from when we were in Georgia? Or from before?" 

"From before" Daryl said quietly "He's my dad Rick" 

Rick looked like someone had punched him in the gut. 

"He's your what?" 

"You heard me right...my dad." 

"I thought your dad was dead?" A stunned Rick asked 

Daryl stared at him 

"Yeah well...so did I" 

Rick was silent for awhile then spoke 

"So what are you saying? You want us to spare him? Bring him back with us?" 

Rick stepped back as he saw deep rage flash across Daryl's face. Daryl spoke low and menacing 

"No. I need to go with you because I'm going to kill him. He threatened my family Rick, he said he'd kill them if I didn't become one of his soldiers or whatever" 

Rick stared at him 

"How did you guys get away?"  
Daryl sighed 

"My dad's girlfriend...I knew her when I was just a boy. She always liked me and didn't want him hurting my kids so she showed us a way out. There's a tunnel that runs from the cemetery into the building...it was an old sanatorium or something...anyway, I tried to get her to leave with us but she wouldn't. I need to go back for her too...I owe her Rick" Daryl said softly. 

Rick nodded...he understood. 

"Alright then...we leave tonight. Go rest up and spend some time with your wife and kids and hopefully we'll be back in a day or two" 

Daryl nodded, heading for home. 

Raven lay on her side and couldn't help the sobs that shook her body. Daryl tried comforting her but she was too far past it. 

"I don't understand Daryl, why do you have to go? Rick is going, all those people are going. Draw them a fricken map. YOU don't need to go!" 

Daryl pulled her onto his lap despite her protests and rocked her until her sobs became soft sniffles and then he began. 

"That place we stayed at...that little slice of heaven...I want that. I want that more than anything with you, but as long as he's alive, we'll never be able to have that. We'll always be running, we'll always be looking over our shoulder and if he ever hurt one of you...I'd never be able to forgive myself. I need to know he's dead and if I'm not there, I'll never know for sure and we can't live that way" 

It was Raven's turn to speak 

"I know Daryl, and what you're saying makes perfect sense and I get you need to do this...but...but... I just, I just have a really bad feeling about this. I can't help but feel that you need to stay. I know it's probably my hormones on overdrive and I will admit I'm probably way overreacting...but still. I know you have to do this, I know why but I hate it and I don't want you to go" she said as fresh tears streamed down her face. 

Daryl sighed and pulled her closer. He knew she was right...he felt it too, but he had to do this. He had to.

Later that evening Daryl kissed her softly and stared into her eyes. She had put on a brave face for him in front of everybody, especially the kids. She gave him a smile but his heart broke at the sadness behind it. 

"I'll be back...I promise" he whispered 

Picking up Cheri she hugged his neck and kissed cheek. Even she wasn't her normal cherry self. Ruffling Hunter's hair, then kissing him on top of the head he whispered "Take care of mom and Cheri for me" and felt Hunter hug him and nod his head. Walking away quickly before he changed his mind Daryl climbed up to sit in one of the large military vehicles. Rick walked past, grabbing Raven with a hug whispering 

"I'll bring him back safe. I promise you that" 

Raven smiled and nodded but couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. Grabbing her kids hands Raven turned and began walking back home. She couldn't watch him pull away this time, she just couldn't. Steps came from behind her and she turned to see Michonne. 

"Hey." Michonne said softly "Do you guys want to come stay with us for a couple of days?". 

Raven smiled and shook her head. 

"Thanks, but we'll be OK." 

Michonne looked at her more closely. 

"You sure? How are you feeling?" 

Raven looked at the ground. 

"I'm tired...sad...but OK. We'll be OK. I better get these two home to eat and a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow" 

Michonne nodded and watched them go. She didn't have a good feeling about them staying alone but she couldn't exactly force herself on them either.

Raven walked back slowly and made dinner for her little ones and smiled and listened while they chatted. Getting them ready for bed, she couldn't wait to climb into her own and bury herself under the covers. All she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep and wait for Daryl to get back. Raven woke the next morning, listening for her chatterbox Cheri and slightly smiled when she heard her talking to Hunter. They were somewhat whispering which made her wonder what they were up to. Quietly her door opened and the both walked in carrying a tray and her heart instantly melted. 

"Oh my goodness!" Raven exclaimed. "What's all this for?" she smiled looking at the haphazard burnt toast, orange wedges and coffee that looked close to mud that sat on the tray 

"We just wanted to cheer you up mom" Hunter said. "Cheri was in charge of the toast" he added, rolling his eyes. 

Raven had to giggle. She couldn't believe how selfish she was being, to be so upset that it would bother her children...it just wasn't right. 

"Well everything looks wonderful! I am the luckiest mommy in the world to have wonderful kids like you" she smiled. 

Hunter and Cheri both beamed as Raven continued 

"Mommy just misses daddy and hopes he comes home soon is all, but I'm OK, honest. How about we eat breakfast and then you guys help me with Sid?" 

Both of them nodded and smiled and went running from the room. Raven laughed and lifted the tray taking a step when suddenly a searing pain ripped across her belly that caused her to drop the tray. Grabbing her belly she tried steadying herself until the pain returned knocking her to her knees. 

"Hunter!" she cried 

She heard Hunters feet hit the stairs and then down the hall to her room. 

"Yeah mom?" 

"Baby, I need you to go get help. I'm not feeling good...I need the doctor and get Michonne too. Hurry baby, please" 

Hunter nodded and ran, but not before noticing the blood on the floor.

Daryl led Rick and a group of men to the cemetery while the rest waited in their vehicles for the flare signal to crash the gate. Daryl slipped inside the old abandoned building motioning for the group to follow him. Once everyone was inside, Daryl felt for the button and watched as the door whispered open. All the men filed through and jogged silently through the wide tunnel to the building. Coming up the second ramp, each man raised and readied their gun as Daryl clicked the button and watched as the door slid open silently. Sliding out, the men creeped silently down the hall towards the exits for their surprise attack. Daryl had other plans though and turned walking down another hallway. Daryl felt a hand on his should and turned to Rick standing there. 

"I'll go with you" Rick mouthed 

Daryl shook his head 

"Just me" he whispered "Go help the others" 

Rick was torn but eventually did as Daryl asked. 

Walking down the hallway slowly, peeking in each door. He reached a room which had a glow from candle light coming from under the door. Raising his gun he turned the handle and watched as the door quietly open and saw who he had come to kill. Daryl senior sat in his recliner staring into the burning fireplace with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Daryl cocked his gun and watched as his father slowly turned to him. 

"Oh my" he slurred "This is a surprise...I didn't think you'd have the balls to come back here. Guess I ended up making a man out of you after all" 

Daryl gritted his teeth 

"Shut up old man...where's Lurlene?" 

Daryl's father laughed softly. 

"Heaven...hell...who knows. She's six feet under though, where she should be. You of all people should know how I will not put up with disloyalty" 

Daryl could feel his anger reach a boiling point 

"Disloyalty?" Daryl spat "She was loyal to you through thick and thin. She wasn't disloyal to you, she helped you SON, your GRAND CHILDREN, your family. How can you sit there and say she was disloyal?" 

Daryl senior stared at him for a moment then quietly said 

"Because you're not my family. You're not my son" 

Daryl's rage had him almost shaking at this point. 

"How can you say that? I look just like you old man, there's no denying it" 

Daryl senior shook his head 

"No...you don't. You look similar to me but truth is, you look exactly like my brother. You my friend are the product of the secret love between your mother and my brother. She tried telling me at first you were mine, even named you after me. But I wore her down and she finally admitted to me the affair. She was glad you weren't mine and was planning on running away with you and Merle but I fixed that. I put a bullet in my brother's skull. I let her live for awhile, didn't want to raise you as a baby, but eventually it was time for her to go" 

Daryl stared at him and said quietly 

"Mom's death was an accident" 

Daryl senior laughed again rubbing his chin. 

"Yeah, that was one of my more brilliant moments if I do say so myself. You really think one little Virginia Slim would light up that whole bed? I guess lucky for me the police thought so too" 

Daryl couldn't stop his gun from shaking feeling his pain and despair from the very depths of his soul. How could the man he knew as his father be so cruel and evil. 

Daryl senior laughed again 

"You can't kill me Daryl...you want to know why? Because you're weak. Weak just like my brother was. I tried making you into a man, I tried to beat that softness out of you, but it's still there. I see it. You still care about me even though I killed your mother, your father...hell, even your step mother even though we never got hitched...and your boy? He's gonna be just like you too. When I kill you for this, he will be next and all that weak seed will be wiped from the earth." 

Daryl stepped forward firing his gun, putting a bullet right between the old man's eyes. He could still see the surprised look on his face as the blood trickled down. 

"Guess that makes both of us wrong old man". he said as he dropped his gun. 

Turning on his heel, Daryl walked and suddenly felt free. Running, he hit the outside door as the Iron Gate came crashing in. He watched as men stationed around the other building picked off every man that ran out. Eventually Rick led a group inside and killed each and every one of them. Finding the tents for the captives, they were all amazed at how many there were. Loading them up on buses and trucks, Daryl turned to Rick slapping his shoulder. Rick looked at him with a question and Daryl nodded back. 

"Rick" he said softly "I'm going to take my bike off the truck and head back now. That will give you more room for the people and get me back to her faster" 

Rick grinned at his friend and nodded 

"We'll be right behind you brother, tell Michonne for me" 

Daryl nodded and ran to get his bike. Tearing down the road as fast as his bike could take him he could help but feel a sense of elation. It was over. He and Raven could have the life they dreamed about. They could raise their children in peace and in love. He was still processing what the old man had said and for some reason he hoped it had been true. To know he hadn't come from someone so evil and cruel would be a good thing. Daryl kicked his bike up a notch not being able to wait to get back to her, to them and tell her everything.

"What do you mean the baby is coming?" Raven panicked "It's too early, he's not due yet" she said laying back on her pillows 

The doctor looked at her softly. 

"Babies are born all the time early and survive. He will too. But we have to do this now to have the best chance of you both surviving" he said quietly 

Raven still looked panicked "But Daryl's not here...he's been here for our other kid's births, he should be here for this one" 

"I know Raven, but the best thing you can do for him is to deliver him a healthy baby. He'll forget the rest once he sees him" 

Raven thought for a moment and then nodded and began to push, screaming as she felt her insides rip. 

"Something is wrong" she gasped 

The doctor had a grave look of concern as he saw the thick blood come from her. Looking closely he could see the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. 

"Wait, wait Raven, I see what's wrong, don't push" 

The doctor eased his hand by the baby's head, gently removing the cord from around it. 

"OK he's freed, now push!" 

Raven pushed and finally felt her son leave her body. She had done it. She wanted to see him as she heard him cry, but she was just so tired. 

"Raven...Raven, stay with me honey. You're still bleeding. We need to find where you're bleeding so I can stop it." 

Raven nodded as if she were in a dream. She felt warm and happy but oh so sleepy.

Daryl was startled as he entered the door finding Michonne and his children sitting on the couch. 

Fear struck his heart…."Raven?" he yelled running up the stairs 

Opening the door to their room he looked as Maggie held his new born son with tears streaming down her face. He looked at Raven who smiled at him softly. The doctor stood up, grabbing Daryl's arm 

"Daryl, she's bleeding internally...I tried stopping it but I can't. There's too much...I'm sorry" 

Daryl looked at him like he was insane. 

"She can't die" he choked "She can't" 

Daryl looked at her again as she raised her arm for him. Kneeling at her side he grabbed and kissed her hand. 

"Raven". he said softly "C'mon baby...you and me. Together we can do this. You have to fight for me Raven. I'm here, I'll help you" 

He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled softly. 

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered. "I love you so much...take care of our babies..be good to them. They're really going to need you now...and thank you...thank you for giving me a love that I never knew could exist" 

Daryl was in a panic 

"No Raven, you can't leave me! Come on baby, don't do this, don't leave me. Please…come on Raven… NO! Raven, NO! He screamed as he held her body as she closed her eyes taking her final breath. 

"Daryl" the doctor said softly. "We need to...she'll turn" 

Daryl cocked his gun pointing it at him 

"Get out" he said in a deadly voice. 

The doctor put his hands up backing towards the door. 

"Maggie" Daryl whispered "Get my children and take them out of this house" 

Maggie nodded heading for the door taking the doctor with her. 

Daryl's whole body shook with grief as he laid his head on her chest. Sobbing he felt his heart rip in two as he kissed her unresponsive lips. Quietly he heard the door open and raised his gun to see a tearful Rick standing there. Dropping the gun to his side he sat there in his deepest, darkest despair. Finally able to talk Daryl whispered 

"There's something I need to do for her. Something I promised. I can't... I can't have her turn, but I can't." 

Rick nodded 

"I'll do it for you brother"

Daryl stood up with shaking legs and felt the earth tilt for a second. Rick grabbed his arm, steadying him.

"I'll be back" Daryl whispered. "If you could…and then wrap her up, bring her down stairs and get her ready to go I'd appreciate it."

Rick looked at him a little concerned but nodded.

"I'll get her ready brother" he whispered.

Daryl disappeared through the door and made his way to the barn. Turning the corner, staring at the giant black horse Daryl couldn't help but stare at him as the horse bowed in grief. He knew…he already knew.

Daryl grabbed his harness pressing his head against Sid's.

"I'm sorry boy…I tried. I tried to get her to stay but she couldn't. I need your help now. You're the only one that can take her where she needs to be"

Obsidian stood silently as Daryl saddled him and then climbed on top, easing himself into the stirrups. Walking him slowly to their home he sat there watching as Rick stepped out the door, carrying Raven's body that was wrapped in a sheet. With Rick lifting her up, Daryl slid his hands carefully under her body easing her onto his lap, resting her head against his chest. Breaking Sid into a run, Daryl flew through the town and through the gates opening as they saw him coming.

Daryl rode hard through the night, holding on to her tightly but eased up as the morning sun began to rise. Looking over the valley and the log cabin nestled there, he eased Sid down the hill, walking him to the back by the stream.

Daryl sat under the tree next to her grave, staring into the water. He had promised to bring her back here. He had promised this was where they would be. But now…how was he going to go on without her? Anything good he had in him had died with her and all he could think of was putting his gun in his mouth and just going with her. Hunter's face flashed in his mind…then Cheri's. He knew he couldn't do that to them..but he still didn't know how it was even possible to come back from this.

He heard Carol's voice in his head as she had told him one time

"You have to let yourself feel it. That's you. You have to"

But no…not this. If he let himself feel this, the pain alone would kill him.

Daryl stood up and walked back over to Sid, turning to look at where she lay, one last time. He couldn't cry anymore, he couldn't feel. His emptiness consumed everything about him.

Daryl sat on Rick's couch, holding his crying children. His heart hurt for them, but he could no longer hurt for himself. Rocking them he talked quietly

"I'll be back soon. I have to help people rebuild what they lost. Rick and Michonne will look after you."

Hunter sniffled

"I can go with you dad, I can help"

Daryl smiled sadly at him.

"I know son, I know…but I need you to help look after Cheri and your baby brother Logan. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Tears rolled down Hunter's cheeks as he nodded his head.

Daryl stood, looking at Rick holding a small bundle in his arms. Rick walked in the next room, followed by Daryl. Whispering, Rick began.

"Daryl…your kids need you right now. It's only been a few days."

Daryl nodded and stared at the floor.

"I know" he whispered huskily "I'll be back. But right now…I just need some time Rick. Time to get myself right before I try and help them"

Rick nodded trying to understand.

"I'll look after them…but Daryl, you haven't even held your son yet"

Daryl looked at the small baby wrapped in blankets. He was so much smaller than Hunter or Cheri had been. Rick eased the baby into his arms and Daryl stared at him until he opened his eyes.

"Get him away from me" Daryl whispered hoarsely and shoved the bundle back into Rick arms then bolting out the door.

Rick stared down at the tiny boy and looked in surprise as his bright green eyes stared back at him.

Author's notes

I'm not really sure if anyone is that invested in this story…but I am. If you are then my apologies if you're upset with what happened to Raven. If it's any consolation I wrote the last two chapters crying the entire time knowing what I was about to do. I could barely write her death as I sobbed the entire time. I didn't want to and I tried to find a way out of it, but where I want to go with the next part, it was something that was unfortunately necessary. I really want to dig deep into Daryl's relationships with his children and discover more of the raw side of his character. I hope you can forgive and continue Daryl's journey with me.

To my sweet Raven, through my imagination you grew from a young, sweet, naïve girl into a fiercely loyal , loving woman. You will always be one of my favorite characters. I hope to do you justice in continuing your life through your children.

Rest in peace.

I'd also like to thank anyone who followed/read the story and I'd like to give a special shout out to my friend "L". Thanks for your support, encouragement and friendship. Thank you also for letting me bounce ideas off of you and listening when I wasn't sure what to do.

Part two will begin shortly. If you're still interested it will be called

"Sins of our fathers"


	22. Sins of our Fathers-sequel to Cherokee R

Link to sequel to Cherokee Rose

s/11911671/1/


End file.
